TRUST IN YOU
by Yuki-Onna no oujou-sama
Summary: Lucy masuk ke dalam Fairy Gakuen dan bertemu dengan Natsu si cowok berambut pink tapi ternyata dai adalah siswa yang paling ditakuti karena ia adalah ketua dari Geng 'Xrash'. Chapter 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Love**

Yuki: "hy, Minna! ^^, ini cerita yang pertama aku publish ke FFN, jadi masih banyak banget kesalahannya"

Natsu: "aku disini jadi orang yang keren *senyam-senyum*"

Happy: "kok, aku gak muncul disini?! Gak kayak Carla yang muncu!" *nangis-nagis*

Natsu: "jangan sedih Happy nanti kamu juga bakal tampil yang, kan, Yuki-Chan?" *nanya ke Yuki

Yuki: *pose mikir-mikir*"mungkin, kalau lagi minat, ya" *tersenyum*

Happy: "HUWAAA!" *nangis keras*

Natsu: "abaikan saja mereka, Silahkan dibaca cerita ini, Enjoy~~"

Yuki: "ini bukan cerita asli Fandom Fairy Tail, saya hanya memiliki cerita fiksi buatan ini"

**LOVE **

Sumarry:

Lucy heartfilia murid baru di sekolah Fairy Gakuen dan bertemu cowok bermasalah bernama Natsu Dragneel, cowok kasar, dan sangat ditakuti oleh banyak orang disekitarnya

bagaimana ceritanya?

Story:

-Lucy P.O.V-

aku melangkahkan kakiku ke sekolah yang bernama Fairy Gakuen

"Uwaa~~!"ucapku kagum karena melihat sekolah yang kuidamkan bisa kucapai juga

"akhirnya aku bisa masuk juga ke sekolah ini!"ucapku senang

"Lucy!"kata seseorang

"Juvia!"kataku yang menyapanya

cewek bernama Juvia ini adalah sahabat baikku. Walau dia sedikit aneh tapi aku sangat menyayangi sahabatku ini

"aku tidak menyangka kau bakalan dipindahkan disini"kata Juvia

"kan sudah kubilang, aku akan pindah, lagipula sekolahku yang lalu itu pilihan ayahku, bukan aku"kataku

"tapi, apa tidak apa-apa? kau tidak minta izin ayahmu, kan?"tanya Juvia cemas

"tidak, lagipula, dia tidak akan peduli aku pindah atau tidak, yang dia tau hanya uang, karena itu ibuku meninggalkannya"ucapku tidak peduli

"Lucy..."kata Juvia sedih

"sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan, lagipula ini hari pertamaku disekolah ini, kau mau kan menemaniku berkeliling?"tanyaku yang mencoba menggembirakan Juvia yang merasa bersalah

"Baiklah, karena pelajaran akan dimulai jam 8 pagi, masih ada waktu, lagi pula sekarang jam 6.30"kata Juvia

"nah, ayo!"ucapku gembira

aku dan Juvia mengelilingi sekolah, dan Juvia memberi tau lokasi dan hal yang lainnya, seperti peraturan sekolah dan yang lainnya

*Brak Bruk Brak*

"hei, Juvia, suara apa tadi?"tanyaku heran yang mendengar suara

"kuharap jangan dia..."kata Juvia sedikit takut

"hei, memangnya ada apa?"tanyaku heran yang memandang Juvia

*Brak Bruk Brak*

"suara itu lagi, hei, Juvia, ayo, kita lihat kesana"ajakku

"Lucy! sebaiknya kita jangan kesana!"kata Juvia yang menghentikanku

"eh...? Tapi, kan..."kataku yang mencoba melawan

"karena kau masih murid baru, kau pasti tidak akan mengerti, tapi, aku hanya ingin kau tidak mengetahui tentang tempat yang terlarang itu"kata Juvia

"tempat terlarang? apa maksudmu, Juvia? aku tidak mengerti"kataku yang tidak mengerti

Juvia hanya diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa

aku pun mencoba untuk pergi ke sumber suara tersebut

"Lucy! kan sudah kubilang jangan!"kata Juvia kesal

"habis... kutanya padamu pun, kau tidak menjawab"kataku sedikit kesal juga

"memangnya ada apa sih dengan ruangan ini? sampai-sampai disebut tempat terlarang"kataku yang membuka sedikit pintu ruangan itu

"Lucy!pintunya jangan dibuka!"kata Juvia yang mencoba menahanku

Grek

Terlambat

aku sudah keburu membuka pintu itu dan kulihat banyak anak cowok berandalan berkumpul dan berkelahi satu sama lain

"a-apa ini?!"kataku pucat karena melihat banyak anak berandalan berkelahi di ruangan ini

"kan sudah kubilang jangan dibuka"kata Juvia

seseorang pemuda berambut pink salmon mendekatiku

cowok kok berambut pink, sih?

"hei, cewek pirang aneh disana! sedang apa kau disini?!"tanyanya dengan gaya yang cool

"a-aku?"aku hanya bingung dan menunjuk diriku sendiri

"ya iyalah kau! memangnya siapa lagi?!"bentaknya

apa-apaan cowok ini?! Berani sekali dia membentakku, kau baru menemukanku beberapa saat yang lalu, kasar sekali!

"hei, dengar perkataanku tidak sih?!"bentak cowok itu

"iya, aku minta maaf, aku murid baru disini, jadi, aku tidak tau apa-apa"kataku

"cth, sudah sana pergi!"kata cowok itu mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh dan menutup pintunya kembali

"Lucy, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Juvia yang menolongku berdiri

"ukhh... siapa sih cowok kasar itu! tidak sopan sekali dia membentakku, padahal aku tidak punya salah apa-apa padanya!"kataku kesal

"kan, sudah kubilang, tempat ruang itu ruangan terlarang"kata Juvia

"memangnya kenapa ruangan itu disebut ruangan terlar`1ang?"tanyaku

"yah... apa boleh buat.. akan kuceritakan"kata Juvia yang menghela nafas

"baiklah, cowok itu namanya Natsu Dragneel, cowok kasar dan ketua geng Xrash di sekolah ini, ia sangat ditakuti dan kerjaan sehari-hari gengnya itu berkelahi dan memiliki sahabat yang se-geng dengannya"kata Juvia menjelaskan

"jadi dia itu cowok berandalan yang ditakuti di sekolah ini? uwaahh~~ seram.."kataku ketakutan

"jadi lebih baik kau tidak mencampuri urusan dia"kata Juvia menasehati

"baiklah"kataku mengerti

"karena sebentar lagi masuk, aku harus kekelas sedangkan kau harus ke ruang guru, Lucy"kata Juvia

"iya. Tapi..."

"ada apa?"tanya Juvia

"ruang guru yang mana, ya?"tanyaku dengan polos

GUBRAK

Juvia hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap sahabatnya ini

"aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang guru, jadi, ayo"kata Juvia mengajakku

"OK"kataku

Aku dan Juvia pun pergi ke ruang guru

-Natsu site-

"hoi, Natsu, gadis pirang tadi siapa? apa pacarmu?"tanya pemuda berambut Raven bernama Gray Fulbaster

"jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin cewek pirang aneh itu pacarku, dan juga setidaknya kau sadar kalau kau melepas bajumu tanpa kau sadari, Gray"kata Natsu

"apa?! sejak kapan?!"kata pemuda yang bernama Gray itu mencari-cari bajunya

"dasar pervet"guman Natsu entah pada siapa

-Normal P.O.V-

-di kelas XII A-

"baiklah, kalian semua duduk di tempat masing-masing"kata seorang laki-laki bernama Gildarts

"mungkin kalian semua sudah tau, kita kedatangan murid baru, silahkan masuk"kata Gildarts

Lucy pun masuk kekelas

"hai, namaku Lucy Heartfilia, mohon bantuannya, Minna-san"kata Lucy dengan tersenyum

'Manis...'batin para laki-laki di kelas

'wah, cantik! mungkin aku bisa menanyakan soal kecantikan padanya'batin para cewek

"ehem"Gildarts berdehem

"baiklah, Heartfilia-san, kau duduk disebelah Dragneel"kata Gildarts

'Dragneel? jangan-jangan...'batin Lucy

"Natsu Dragneel, tolong angkat tanganmu"ucap Gildarts

Natsu pun mengangkat tangannya

"Heartfilia-san, kau duduk disebelah Dragneel"kata Gildarts

"m-mohon bantuannya"kata Lucy gugup

Natsu hanya menatap Lucy sebentar lalu membuang muka kearah lain

'Cth, tidak sopan! setidaknya balas salamku tadi!'batin Lucy kesal lalu duduk disebelah natsu

-Istirahat-

"Lucy! bagaimana kelasmu?"tanya Juvia

"biasa saja"kata Lucy cuek

"..."

Juvia hanya memandang tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"ada apa?"tanya Lucy heran

"tidak, hanya saja, kau sepertinya tidak menyukai Fairy Gakuen ini"kata Juvia

"itu tidak benar, kok, aku menyukai sekolah ini, hanya saja..."kata Lucy

"hanya saja?"tanya Juvia penasaran

"aku hanya tidak menyangka akan duduk disebelah Dragneel"kata Lucy menghela nafas

"pasti sangat gugup,ya?"tanya Juvia

"tidak juga, hanya saja... dia itu sama sekali tidak punya sopan santun!"kata Lucy kesal

"memang, kau benar akan hal itu"kata Juvia

"aku tidak mengerti kenapa ada anak yang tidak sopan seperti itu!"kata Lucy kesal

"but, well, aku sih gak begitu peduli"kata Lucy

"yare, yare"kata Juvia menggeleng kepala

"ada apa?"tanya Lucy sedikit kesal

"sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. kita ke kantin saja, yuk"ajak Juvia

"baiklah"kata Lucy

-Di Kantin-

"minggir kalian!"ucap seorang pemuda

"biarkan kami membeli makanan di kantin, Tuan Natsu"kata beberapa orang

"hei, ada apa, sih?"tanya Lucy pada seorang anak cewek

"ah, geng Xrash memblokir kantin, dan kami tidak bisa membeli makanan dikantin"kata cewek itu

"apa? itu keterlaluan! apa kalian tidak melawan mereka?"tanya Lucy

"percuma, lagi pula kami tidak mungkin menang melawan mereka"kata cewek itu

"Lucy..."kata Juvia

"akkhh! mereka keterlaluan"kata Lucy yang sudah habis kesabaran

"hei, kalian! minggir!"kata Lucy

"h-hei, Lucy!"kata Juvia yang mencoba menahan Lucy tapi

"hei, kalian semua! jangan membuat kantin ini hanya untuk kalian saja!"kata Lucy kesal

"kami juga ingin membeli makanan disini!"kata Lucy lagi

"kau kan cewek yang sekelas bersama Natsu, apa maumu?"tanya Gray yang menghampiri Lucy

"sudah kubilang, jangan membuat kantin ini milikmu sendiri, karena kami juga ingin membeli makanan disini!"kata Lucy kesal

"hah? apa aku gak salah dengar? kau menantang kami?"tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Sting

"dasar Pirang bodoh"ejek Sting

"kau juga berambut pirang, jika kau ingin menghina orang lain, pikir dulu baik-baik!"kata Lucy kesal

'Huwah~~! Lucy, kumohon jangan katakan apa-apa yang bisa membuat mereka marah'batin Juvia panik

"hei, pirang"kata Natsu

"namaku Itu Lucy Heartfilia, bukan 'Pirang"kata Lucy kesal

"berisik, cewek pirang aneh"kata Natsu mengejek

"kau juga berisik, cowok pinky"kata Lucy yang tidak kalah mengejek Natsu

Muncul beberapa kerutan di dahi Natsu, terlihat ia sangat kesal dengan perkataan Lucy yang menghinanya

"cewek bodoh"ucap Natsu

"cowok tidak sopan!"ucap Lucy yang tidak mau kalah

Alhasil perang mulut diantara Lucy dan Natsu tidak terhindar

anak-anak geng hanya melihat pemandangan yang sangat langkah

bahwa Natsu ketua geng Xrash tidak dapat melawan seorang gadis manis berambut pirang

"akhh...! sudahlah, ayo pergi, kita sudah membeli apa yang kita mau"kata Natsu yang mengkomando gengnya

Setelah itu

"kau hebat, Heartfilia-san, kau bisa membuat Dragneel-senpai mengalah seperti itu"ucap kohainya

"ah, tidak, kok"kata Lucy yang sedikit malu

"Lucy, seharusnya kau pikir dulu baik-baik sebelum bertindak"kata Juvia sedikit kesal

"maaf...maaf"kata Lucy yang meminta maaf

"hufh... tapi, kalau sahabatku ternyata baik-baik saja aku tidak akan marah"kata Juvia

Lucy hanya tersenyum

"nah, karena kantin sudah tidak diblokir lagi dengan mereka, kita bisa membeli makanan"kata Lucy

"Heartfilia, karena kau sudah membuat tempat ini dan sudah membebaskan tempat kantin ini, maka kami akan mentraktrimu sebagai ucapan terima kasih"kata seorang cowok

"tidak, aku bukan membebaskan kantin ini karena ingin ditaraktir, aku hanya tidak suka dengan orang yang seenaknya memblokir kantin dengan seenaknya"kata Lucy yang mencoba menolak dengan halus

"tidak apa-apa, karena Heartfilia-san sudah membantu kami, ini hanya sambutan dan ucapan terima kasih dari kami"kata seorang cewek

"tapi..."kata Lucy yang mencoba menolak

"Lucy, sebaiknya kau terima saja, lagi pula ini berkatmu karena kau sudah membebaskan kantin ini para geng Xrash"kata Juvia

"baiklah, terima kasih Minna-san"kata Lucy

-Pulang Sekolah-

-Natsu P.O.V-

BRAK

aku menendang meja didepanku dengan kasar dan membuat Gray, Sting, Rogue, Sting dan anak-anak lainnya langsung merinding dibuatnya

"Cth, Sial! Bagaimana mungkin aku kalah dengan gadis aneh itu?!"geramku

"sudahlah, Natsu"ucap Gray yang mencoba menenangkanku

"lagi pula,yang kau lawan itu cewek, kau harus mengalah"kata Gray

"apa maksudmu aku harus mengalah, hah?! siapa yang mau mengalah sama gadis pirang aneh iti?! aku tidak sudi!"ucapku dengan raut wajah yang kesal dan menendang serpihan kayu meja

"hei, Natsu, hentikan sikapmu itu! kau seperti anak-anak"ucap Sting

"apa katamu?!"kataku

"jika kau tidak suka mengalah padanya, kenapa kau tidak membuatnya malu di muka umum saja?"kata Rogue yang tiba-tiba angkat bicara

"apa maksud perkataanmu, Rogue?"tanyaku sedikit heran

"yang kumaksud adalah, bagaimana kalau kau bertanding melawan cewek itu, dan mengalahkannya, jika kau menang kau bisa membuatnya jadi budakmu, kan?"ucap Rogue dengan wajah datar

"jika aku kalah?"tanyaku

"mungkin itu sudah takdirmu"ucap Rogue dengan datar

"cth! sial! tapi, aku tidak bisa membuat orang-orang meremehkanku, awas kau cewek berambut pirang aneh!"ucapku dengan geram dan menendang serpihan kayu

-Lucy P.O.V-

setelah pulang sekolah, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah gerbang masuk sekolah

"Yo"panggil Natsu

"apa?"tanyaku

kenapa aku harus ketemu anak ini sih?!

"hei, kau mau bertanding denganku?"tanya Natsu

aku punya perasaan gak enak tentang ini

"tidak, terima kasih, aku tidak tertarik"ucapku sembari melewati Natsu dkk

"hei, tunggu sebentar"kata Natsu dan menarik lenganku

"apa yang kau lakukan?! lepaskan!"kataku kesal

"ayo, kita bertanding! aku tidak bisa diremehkan oleh orang lain, terutama kau!"ucap Natsu sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arahku

"berisik! memangnya aku melakukan apa padamu?! jika kau tidak mau diremehkan oleh orang lain, jangan meremehkan orang!"ucapku kesal

"berani sekali kau berkata itu padaku!"kata Natsu geram

"memangnya kenapa? apa aku harus takut padamu? aku tidak punya alasan untuk takut padamu!"ucapku kesal

"sudah selesai, kan?! aku mau pulang, jangan halangi!"ucapku kesal lalu pergi menuju rumah

sial, apa-apaan sih!?

cowok brengsek! tidak sopan! berandalan!

mau dia mengajakku bertanding, dasar bodoh!

aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku ke jalan sebelum

"Lucy Heartfilia, jika kau berani padaku dan mengalahkanku dalam pertandingan besok, aku akan mengakuimu sebagai gadis yang hebat karena menentangku, tapi, jika kau kalah kau harus menjadi budakku!"ucap Natsu dengan lantang

"sial, untuk apa,sih dia menantangku bertanding?!"ucapku kesal

aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah jalan rumahku

"tunggu~~!ucap gadis kecil berambut biru mengejar seorang kucing kecil berwarna putih

"Charle, tunggu!"ucapnya sambil mengejar kucing itu

tiba-tiba kucing yang dipanggil Charle melompat kearahku dan refleks aku menangkapnya, sayangnya aku tidak bisa menjaga keseimbanganku dan akhirnya aku terjatuh ke jalan

"Ouch...!"ringisku kesakitan

"ah! kau tidak apa-apa?"ucapnya khawatir

"tidak apa-apa. Ini kucingmu?"tanyaku

"ya, aku sedang mengejarnya, tadi dia tiba-tiba pergi saat aku membuka pintu rumahku, tidak biasanya dia bertingkah seperti itu"kata cewek itu

"hmmm..."gumanku

"oh, ya, ini kucingmu"kataku yang mengembalikan kucingnya

"terima kasih, tapi, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya cewek itu khawatir

"tidak apa-apa, kok. oh, ya, namamu siapa? namaku Lucy Heartfilia"kataku memperkenalkan diri

"namaku Wendy, Wendy Dragneel"kata cewek yang bernama Wendy

'Dragneel?'batinku sedikit heran dan kaget

"um.. Lucy-san, ada apa?"tanya Wendy sedikit bingung

"ah, tidak apa-apa, kok"ucapku sambil tersenyum

"ohh... sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, kalau tidak aku bisa dimarahin sama Onii-Chan"kata Wendy

"kalau begitu, sampai jumpa"kataku

"Sampai jumpa, Lucy-san"kata Wendy yang melambaikan tangannya ke arahku

setelah Wendy pulang ke rumah aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam rumahku

"aku pulang"kataku sambil masuk ke rumah

"halo? apa ada orang didalam?"tanyaku

"ayah?"tanyaku lagi

aku melihat secarik kertas di meja makan, itu Note yang ditinggalkan oleh ayah

'_Dear, Lucy_

_Karena perkerjaan ayah masih banyak dan ayah harus mengerjakannya di luar kota, jadi maaf ayah tidak bisa pulang selama 1 minggu, ayah menaruh uang saku, jajan, dan belanja untukmu di lemari, baik-baik selama ayah pergi, ya_

_Love,_

_Jude Heartfilia_

"..."

aku hanya membaca Note itu lalu mengambil uang yang ada di lemari

"dasar... padahal baru kemarin dia pergi keluar kota karena berkerja, sekarang pergi lagi?!"ucapku tidak percaya

"Ibu... seandainya kau masih ada, pasti aku tidak akan kesepian"kataku yang sedih lalu melangkah ke arah kamarku di lantai 2

lalu aku pergi mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk hari esok

saat aku sedang ingin pergi tidur aku mendengar suara ponselku berdering

"Halo?"ucapku

"hei, gadis pirang aneh, ini benar nomor ponselmu, kan?"ucap seseorang disebrang

"siapa ini?"tanyaku

"apa?! kau tidak mengenal suaraku?! aku adalah ketua geng Xrash, Natsu Dragne-"

aku langsung memutuskan panggilan ponselku, tapi, ponselku berdering lagi dan yang memanggilnya dengan nomor yang sama

"apa lagi?"ucapku malas

"berani sekali kau memutuskan panggilan seenaknya!"ucap Natsu dengan suara yang terlihat kesal

"apa maumu?"tanyaku sedikit kesal

"bagaimana menurutmu jika kau dan aku bertanding besok?"tanyanya

"kan sudah kubilang aku tidak mau! cari yang lain saja!"ucapku dengan nada kesal dan marah

"kenapa? apa kau takut melawanku?"tanya Natsu yang dengan nada mengejek

"apa kau tidak pernah berpikir? kau melawan cewek! masa kau ketua geng Xrash yang katanya ditakuti melawan cewek, anak baru disekolah?! dimana harga dirimu?! sudah selesai, kan? aku mau tidur, aku tidak peduli tentang pertandingan yang akan kau adakan besok, lusa, minggu depan, tahun depan, atau selamanya!"ucapku kesal lalu memutuskan hubungan di ponsel lalu pergi makan malam

'dasar... cowok brengsek!'batinku kesal

-Natsu P.O.V-

setelah Lucy memutuskan telepon, aku hanya sangat kesal dan membanting ponsel dan menginjak-injak ponsel itu

"oi, Natsu, itu ponsel-ku!"ucap Sting yang kesal

"cth! berani sekali cewek itu menolak ajakan pertandingan yang kuadakan"ucapku kesal

"lebih baik kau menyerah saja, lagian cewek itu sifatnya keras kepala"ucap Gray

"aku tidak bisa membuat cewek itu meremehkanku! akan kubuat kau menyesal seumur hidup, Lucy Heartfilia!"ucapku kesal dan membuat strategi

-Keesokannya-

-Normal P.O.V-

-pulang sekolah-

-Lucy P.O.V-

aku melangkahkan kakiku ke gerbang dengan perasaan yang sedang kesal

"yo"panggil Natsu

"..."

aku hanya melewati Natsu dengan perasaan yang sedang kesal

"hei, bagaimana kalau kau menerima tantanganku kali ini"kata Natsu

"kan sudah kubilang aku tidak mau"kataku kesal

"dan jika kau menang, aku tidak akan mengganggu ataupun menantangmu bertarung, dan juga akan kuakui keberadaanmu, tapi jika aku menang kau menjadi budakku, bagaimana?"tanya Natsu

"baiklah, tapi aku masih punya permintaan, jika aku menang kau tidak akan mengganggu dengan tantangan bodohmu, ataupun lainnya, termasuk geng-Mu"kataku

"ok"kata Natsu

"lalu apa tantangannya?"tanyaku

"berkelahi melawanku 1-1 dengan sekali jatuh ketanah, bagaimana? mudah, kan?"kata Natsu

"baiklah"kataku pasrah

"baiklah, kalian siap-siap, akan kuberi aba-aba... Mulai!"ucap Gray

-Normal P.O.V-

setelah Gray memberi aba-aba, Natsu mulai membuat gerakan, tapi Lucy dengan sigap dan tepat menangkis dan membalikan tubuh Natsu jatuh ketanah

orang-orang yang melihat pertandingan itu hanya kaget dan tidak percaya bahwa 'anak cewek baru disekolah mengalahkan ketua geng Xrash yang sangat ditakuti dengan sekali gerakan'

"sudah selesai, kan? aku menang, jadi sesuai perjanjian, jangan menggangguku termasuk geng-Mu"kata Lucy sambil mengambil tas dan pergi pulang.

meninggalkan Natsu yang masih ditanah dengan tatapan tak percaya

-Natsu P.O.V-

a-apa itu tadi? gerakannya cepat dan kuat sekali dia membantingku

ukhh...

badanku sakit...

"oi, Natsu, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Gray yang menghampiriku dan membantuku berdiri

"ya, tapi, cewek itu cepat sekali gerakannya"ujarku

"ya, aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa dikalahkan dengan sekali gerakan, aku saja mengalahkanmu tidak bisa"ucap Gray

"cewek pirang itu lumayan kuat, ya"ujar Sting

"ya, aku tidak pernah melihat Natsu dikalahkan hanya dengan sekali gerakan"ujar Rogue

"..."

"bagaimana jika kau mengundangnya masuk ke geng kita?"ujar Rogue

"pasti dia tidak akan mau"kata Gray

"kalau dengan kekerasan?"tanya Sting

"maka kau akan bernasib seperti Natsu..."ujar Gray

"hei, Natsu bagaimana menurutmu?"tanya Gray

aku hanya diam tidak menjawab

"oi, Natsu, kau masih hidup, kan? jawab!"ujar Gray sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku

"menarik"gumanku

"hah? apanya?"tanya Sting

"cewek itu menarik, mungkin ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?"kataku yang membuat orang-orang disekitar shock bahkan ada yang pingsan mendengar perkataanku

"oi, Natsu, apa kepalamu terbentur? kau jadi meracau, lho"kata Gray yang sedikit shock

"tidak aku hanya bilang hal yang sebenarnya, tidak ada cewek yang seberani itu membantingku dengan sekali gerakan, kan? lagi pula, kuakui dia manis"kataku

orang-orang disekitarku hampir pingsan mendengar perkataanku, ada juga yang mau lari dari tempat itu sambil teriak-teriak gak jelas

"Lucy Heartfilia, mungkin hanya kau saja yang boleh meremehkanku"gumanku entah pada siapa

-Keesokannya-

-Di sekolah-

-Lucy P.O.V-

"apa benar anak itu?"bisik anak cewek

"iya, benar, itu dia"kata anak cewek yang lain

aku hanya bingung, dan bertanya pada Juvia

"hei, Juvia, ada apa?"tanyaku

"Lucy, kau harus membaca poster ini, kuharap kau tidak shock ataupun kaget"ujar Juvia sambil menunjukkan poster yang besar di majalah dinding

aku pun membaca sebuah artikel dan terdapat hal yang sangat tidak ingin kubaca

"a-apa-apaan ini?!"ucapku kesal, marah, malu, semua campur aduk

"siapa yang menulis artikel yang aneh dan buruk ini?!"ucapku kesal

"penulis artikel itu adalah Natsu, ketua geng Xrash"ujar seorang cewek

"Juvia, ayo, temani aku ketempat Natsu, dan menghancurkan artikel yang sangat buruk ini!"ucapku kesal sambil menarik Juvia ke tempat ruangan terlarang yang menjadi ruang anak-anak berandalan geng Xrash

BRAKK

aku membuka pintu ruangan tempat biasanya menjadi tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak berandalan

"Natsu Dragneel! dimana kau?!"kataku dengan marah dan kesal

"ada apa?"ujarnya

"jangan tanya 'ada apa!' kenapa kau membuat artikel seperti ini, hah?!"ujarku kesal

"memangnya kenapa?"tanya anak berambut pinky ini

"apa yang kau maksudmu 'memangnya kenapa?!' karena kau, aku menjadi bahan perbincangan di seluruh sekolah tau!"ujarku kesal

"aku menulis hal yang sebenarnya"kata Natsu membela diri

"apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya?! jangan karena kau kalah melawanku kemarin kau menulis artikel buruk ini!"ucapku kesal

"itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu, aku memang sungguh-sungguh, lagi pula sejak kejadian kemarin aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu"kata Natsu dengan jujur

"aku tidak percaya, dan tidak akan pernah"kataku kesal

"baiklah, jika kau tidak percaya akan kubuktikan"kata Natsu yang mendekatiku dan menciumku

aku hanya membelalakan mataku dengan terkejut

seorang Natsu, ketua geng yang sangat ditakuti menciumku?!

mimpi apa aku semalam?!

oh, Kami... apa yang terjadi gerangan?!

Natsu terus menciumku, aku memberontak dan langsung menjauhi dirinya

"kan, sudah kubilang? aku tidak berbohong"ucapnya santai

aku geram melihatnya, bisa-bisanya dia bilang seperti itu dengan santainya setelah menciumku didepan anak-anak lain!

Kurang ajar, cowok brengsek!

"berani-beraninya kau menciumku seperti itu, Natsu Dragneel! kau cowok brengsek! dan apapun katamu tentang suka ataupun mencintaiku, aku tidak percaya"kataku geram

"bagaimana caranya kau mau mempercayaiku?"tanya Natsu dengan serius

"jangan mendekatiku lagi, dan jangan ganggu kehidupanku lagi! terutama geng-Mu"kataku kesal lalu pergi

-Normal P.O.V-

"..."

setelah Lucy pergi, semua orang yang disana hanya diam tanpa kata

"hei, cewek yang ada disana"kata Gray

"eh? maksudmu aku?"tanya Juvia yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"ya, kau, kau temannya cewek pirang itu, kan?"kata Gray

"ya, dia namanya Lucy, bukan cewek pirang"kata Juvia

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku memanggilnya cewek pirang?"tanya Gray heran

"dia punya kenangan buruk tentang itu, aku pun tidak terlalu mengerti dan tau akan hal itu, dan lagi dia tidak begitu ingin menceritakannya padaku, jadi lebih baik kau tidak memanggilnya seperti itu, atau kau akan bernasib malang"kata Juvia

"apa maksudmu bernasib malang?"tanya Gray masih heran

"waktu SMP ada yang mengejeknya dan mengatainya 'cewek pirang aneh, cewek pirang aneh' dan sebagainya, Lucy awalnya mengabaikannya sampai anak itu terus mengatai dan menyebarkan poster yang membuat Lucy marah, dan Lucy membanting anak itu dengan keras ketanah"kata Juvia

"kau tau dari mana?"tanya Gray

"aku sekelas dengan Lucy waktu SMP, makanya aku tau dan menjadi sahabatnya"kata Juvia

"hmmm..."guman Natsu

"baiklah, kalian semua, mulai sekarang jangan ada yang memanggilnya 'Pirang Aneh' atau sebagainya, jika kalian tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan anak waktu SMP dan juga mendapat hukuman dariku"kata Natsu dengan santai dan memberitaukan ke anak-anak lain

Semua anak geng langsung merinding mendengar hukuman dari Natsu, mungkin kalau dibanting oleh Lucy masih lumayan tapi kalau kena hukumandari Natsu?  
anak-anak pasti langsung memilih terjun dari menara effile sekarang *Lebay*

TENG TENG TENG

"lebih baik kalian semua kembali kekelas kalian, daripada kena omelan guru"ucap Natsu langsung pergi kekelasnya

"hei, kau namanya siapa?"tanya Gray

"namaku Juvia Locstar"kata Juvia

"hmm... Juvia, akan kuingat nama itu, dan juga kau sekelas denganku, kan? ayo, Sting, Rogue, aku duluan, nah ayo"kata Gray yang pergi sambil menarik lengan Juvia

"yah... kita ditinggalin"ucap Sting

"apa boleh buat, kita berbeda kelas dengan mereka semua"kata Rogue

"yah... sudahlah, kita balik kekelas saja"ucap Sting pasrah dan pergi melangkahkan kakinya kekelas mereka

-Lucy P.O.V-

aku sedang duduk di bangku kelasku, dengan perasaan dan raut wajah yang menampakan aku kesal sekarang karena cowok pinky itu!

Brakk

seorang cowok membuka pintu dengan sedikit keras, dan kulihat cowok pinky itu sedang masuk kekelas

Oh... Tuhan...

tidak bisakah aku lepas darinya?

"Yo, Lucy"kata Natsu dengan santainya

aku tidak menjawab dan memalingkan wajahku kearah lain, aku masih kesal karena kejadian di ruang geng itu

kulihat Natsu sedikit kesal karena tak membalas sapaannya

huh... siapa peduli?

aku tidak akan peduli dan tidak mau tau dengan orang ini

siapa suruh dia membuat artikel buruk dan ditambah lagi dia menciumku!

shit! cowok brengsek!

-Normal P.O.V-

Brakk

seseorang telah membuka pintu dan masuk guru yang bernama Laxus

"baiklah, kalian semua duduk ditempat masing-masing, pelajaran akan segera dimulai"kata Laxus

semua murid mendengarkan penjelasan-penjelasan dan mengerti akan pelajarannya

TENG TENG TENG

"Baiklah, PR kalian membuat file-file tugas tadi, Kalian akan membuat file ini perkelompok, 2 orang, Alice dan Oz, Lucy dan Natsu, Aria dan Hasekura, Misaki dan Usui"kata Laxus membagi kelompok

setelah itu Laxus pergi meninggalkan kelas

-Lucy P.O.V-

apa?!

aku sekelompok berdua bersama Natsu?! mimpi buruk! ini pasti mimpi buruk!

-Natsu P.O.V-

sekelompok bersama Lucy? Change!

-Normal P.O.V-

Setelah pulang sekolah Natsu mengikuti Lucy

"sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku?"tanya Lucy dengan wajah kesal

"sampai kemanapun"kata Natsu

"cth! jangan mengikutiku!"kata Lucy kesal

"sudahlah, aku hanya ingin tau kapan kerja kelompoknya"kata Natsu

"hari minggu di perpustakaan kota jam 10 pagi, sampai nanti"kata Lucy dengan nada kesal dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Natsu yang diam di tempat

-Natsu P.O.V-

sepertinya aku dibenci olehnya, ya

apa boleh buat, tapi, aku tetap akan mendekatimu, Lucy Heartfilia

-Lucy P.O.V-

apa-apaan sih orang itu?!

dasar...!

tidak bisakah ia membiarkan aku sendiri?!

aku benci padanya!

cowok brengsek!

"Charle, tunggu! jangan lari~~!"ucap Wendy yang mengejar Charle

dan seperti kejadian sebelumnya

Charle melompat kearahku tapi kali ini aku tidak jatuh ketanah karena aku bisa menjaga keseimbanganku

"terima kasih, Lucy-san"ucap Wendy yang menghampiriku

"oh, ya, Wendy, terakhir kali kau bilang namamu itu 'Wendy Dragneel', ya?"tanyaku

"ya, memangnya kenapa?"tanya Wendy

"jangan-jangan kau itu adiknya Natsu, ya?"tanyaku sedikit pelan

"ya, memang banyak yang tidak percaya, aku adiknya Natsu Dragneeel yang bersekolah di Fairy Gakuen, kudengar kakakku sering membuat onar, dan ditakuti orang-orang, jadi sebagai adikknya, aku minta maaf"ucap wendy yang membungkuk

"ah, iya, tidak apa-apa"kataku

kenapa adiknya sopan sekali dan kakaknya itu pembuat onar?

'hei, jika kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau menceritakan kenapa Natsu menjadi anak yang bermasalah?"tanyaku

"maaf, aku tidak bisa, lagipula, aku tidak begitu ingat tentang masa lalu, karena waktu aku kecil aku pernah sakit"kata Wendy

"oh... baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu, kok, aku yang salah membuatmu mengenang masa lalumu itu"kataku yang meminta maaf

kulihat Wendy hanya memegang Charle dengan tatapan sendu dan sedih

"oh, ya, sebagai permintaan maafku, kau akan kutraktir es krim, mau?"tanyaku

"eh? apa tidak mengganggu?"tanya Wendy

"tidak, kok, ayo"kataku

"iya"kata Wendy dengan gembira

aku dan Wendy membeli es krim dan memakannya di bangku taman

"oh, iya, apa kau tadi mengejar Charle karena kabur dari rumah?"tanyaku

"tidak, aku membawa Charle jalan-jalan, di tengah jalan aku tidak sengaja melepas rantai tali dan aku pun mengejarnya"kata Wendy

"hmm"gumanku

"dan juga aku sedang menunggu Onii-Chan disini"kata Wendy

"heh? Natsu akan kesini?"tanyaku sedikit kaget

"ya, Onii-Chan akan menjemputku ditaman ini"kata Wendy

"Wendy!"teriak seseorang

suara ini... jangan-jangan...

"Natsu-Oniichan!"kata Wendy

sudah kuduga... pasti Natsu

kenapa aku tidak bisa lepas darinya?

"Wendy, sudah lama nungg-?"perkataan Natsu terhenti ketika ia melihatku

"apa?"tanyaku sedikit heran karena ia melihatku seperti itu

Natsu hanya melihatku dan langsung melangkah pergi

"Wendy, ayo, kita pulang, jika kau terus-terusan diluar akan memperburuk kesehatanmu"kata Natsu dengan melangkahkan kaki kearah yang lain

"iya, Lucy-san, maaf akan ketidaksopanan kakakku, sampai nanti"ucapnya lalu mengambil Charle dan pergi mengikuti Natsu yang sudah melangkah jauh didepan

"sakit? memangnya Wendy punya penyakit apa?"gumanku heran

aku pun melangkahkan kaki kearah rumahku, arahnya berlawanan dengan arah Natsu dan Wendy

di perjalanan aku terus berpikir tentang perkataan Natsu tadi tentang kesehatan Wendy

memangnya Wendy sakit apa? lalu kenapa Natsu bersikap seperti itu, ya?

aku hanya terus berpikir dan tanpa kusadari ada mobil yang mau menabrakku, jika sebelum seseorang datang menyelamatkanku

"awas!"kata orang itu lalu mendorongku ke sebuah tembok dekat jalan itu

aku pun hanya menabrak tembok di jalan itu

ukh...

badanku sakit...

"maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya pemudi itu yang menghampiri aku dan dia

"ya, tidak apa-apa, lain kali kau harus hati-hati jika mengemudi dan jangan ngebut di jalan!"nasehat orang itu

"iya, terima kasih, apa gadis itu tidak apa-apa? apa perlu kuantarkan ke rumah sakit?"tanya pemuda yang mengemudi mobil itu khawatir

"tidak perlu, mungkin dia hanya kaget, jangan khawatir"ucap pemuda itu

"baiklah, mohon maaf"kata pemuda itu lalu pergi dengan mengendari mobil dengan kecepatan yang kebih lamban dari yang tadi

"hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya pemuda itu sedikit khawatir sambil mengulurkan tangannya

aku hanya melihat pemuda ini,

pemuda berambut hitam pekat, mata berwarna hitam dan memakai jas warna hitam

"iya, terima kasih, aku tidak apa-apa"kataku sambil menggapai tangannya

"syukurlah, perkenalkan namaku adalah Zeref, Zeref Dragneel"kata pemuda yang bernama Zeref ini padaku

'Dragneel?'batinku

perasaan setiap orang yang kukenal selalu bernama belakang Dragneel... sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?!

"kalau boleh tau kau siapa?"tanyanya

"namaku Lucy Heartfilia, salam kenal"kataku

"Lucy Heartfilia?"katanya heran

"iya, aku murid baru disekolah Fairy Gakuen"kataku

"oh... salam kenal, aku guru di sekolah Fairy Gakuen, 2 tahun yang lalu aku keluar kota, dan mulai besok akan kembali mengajar ke sekolah Fairy Gakuen lagi"katanya

"salam kenal, sensei"kataku

"haha... baiklah, aku duluan, Heartfilia-san"kata Zeref yang melangkah pergi

aku hanya melihat Zeref pergi meninggalkanku

aku bingung...

kenapa setiap kali aku pergi dan berkenalan ada saja yang bernama belakang Dragneel

"ya, sudah deh.. aku pulang saja"kataku sambil pergi pulang

-Normal P.O.V-

-Keesokannya-

"kya~~~!"teriak histeris para gadis di Fairy Gakuen

Lucy hanya mendengar itu dengan tatapan aneh dan bertanya pada Juvia yang kebetulan berada disana

"hy, Juvia, selamat pagi"sapa Lucy

"selamat pagi, Lucy"kata Juvia

"hei, ada apa, nih? pagi-pagi sudah ribut"kata Lucy yang heran

"kau tidak tau? oh, ya, kau kan murid baru, jadi kau tidak tau,akan kuberi tau. Guru yang 2 tahun pindah tugas ke sekolah lain kembali mengajar ke sekolah ini, dan dia adalah Zeref Dragneel~~! aku suka guru itu dan dia terkenal sangat baik dan mau berkonsultasi bersama siswa dan siswi, semua murid disini sangat menyukainya, kecuali geng Xrash"kata Juvia

"memangnya ada apa, sampai-sampai geng Xrash membenci Zeref?"tanya Lucy bingung

"hmm... kudengar desas-desus ketua geng Xrash alias Natsu, pernah melawan Zeref-sensei dan yah... walau Natsu adalah ketua geng Xrash tetap dia tidak bisa melawan Zeref-sensei, dan lagi, Zeref sensei itu terkenal kuat dan siswa tercerdas ke-2 di sekolah ini"kata Juvia

"hmmm..."guman Lucy

asyik-asyiknya Juvia dan Lucy berbincang-bincang tentang Zeref, tiba-tiba Zeref datang menghampiri Lucy dan Juvia

"selamat pagi, Heartfilia-san"kata Zeref

"selamat pagi, Zeref-sensei"kata Juvia dan Lucy

"hahaha... formal sekali, kalian berdua bisa memanggilku Zeref, kok"ucapnya dengan sedikit tertawa

"baiklah, Zeref"kata Lucy dan Juvia

"baiklah, kalian semua! sebentar lagi pelajaran akan segera dimulai, jadi aku minta kalian kembali keruangan masing-masing"kata Zeref

"baik"kata semua murid lalu membubarkan diri kecuali geng Xrash

Natsu menatap Zeref dengan tatapan kesal dan marah

"hy, Natsu, kau juga harus keruanganmu"kata Zeref

"cth!"decih Natsu lalu pergi kekelas

"Lucy, aku juga harus kembali kekelasku, jadi sampai nanti"ucap Juvia lalu pergi kekelasnya

-Lucy P.O.V-

aku kembali masuk kekelasku dan mendapati Natsu yang sedang kesal

aku hanya duduk dibangku-ku, tapi, aku marasa Natsu memperhatikanku

"hy, jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakan"kataku yang tidak merubah posisi dudukku

"jangan kau dekati dia"gumannya

"hah?"

"aku bilang jangan dekati dia!"

aku hanya bingung dengan sikap Natsu yang berubah drastis hari ini, kemarin dia seolah tak memperdulikanku dihadapan adiknya, sekarang dia melarangku mendekati Zeref?

apa maunya sih anak ini?!

"memangnya kenapa?"tanyaku sedikit bingung

"kau sudah dengar rumor bahwa kami- geng Xrash tak menyukainya, kan? jadi kau jangan dekati dia"ucap Natsu kesal

"hah? itu kan masalah geng-mu dan Zeref, apa hubungannya denganku? lagipula dia sudah menolongku dari kejadian kemarin"kataku sedikit kesal

"cth! sudah kubilang jangan dekati dia!"kata Natsu kesal

"apa urusanmu sih? lagipula Zeref kan tidak berbuat apa-apa kepadaku"kataku kesal

"cth! terserahmu sajalah"kata Natsu dengan nada yang membuatku ingin menjitak kepalanya itu

apa maunya sih anak ini?!

setalah pulang sekolah aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah gerbang sekolah yang kini sudah dikerumuni anak-anak berandalan dari Geng Xrash

oh... Tuhan...

apakah hari-hariku harus seperti ini setiap hari?

"Lucy Heartfilia, jika kau tidak mau terluka kau harus ikut dengan kami"kata Sting

"apa? kalian diperintah oleh Natsu, ya?"tanyaku

"tidak, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Natsu, tapi, kami perlu bicara denganmu"kata Rogue

"dengan semua anggota geng Xrash? bukannya telah ada kesepakatan tentang tidak mengganggu kehidupanku termasuk anggota geng Xrash?"kataku dengan kesal

"itu perjanjianmu dengan ketua geng kami, bukan dengan kami, jadi secara tak langsung perjanjian itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kami"kata Gray

"oh... please... sebenarnya kalian mau apa, sih?"tanyaku sedikit kesal atau bisa dibilang malas dengan pembicaraan dengan ini

"aku minta tolong jangan pernah sakiti Natsu dengan mendekati Zeref"kata Sting

"hah? apa maksudmu?"kataku heran

"kau tau kan, bahwa kami- geng Xrash tak menyukai guru itu? jadi jangan mendekatinya"kata Gray

"ya ampun... hy, itu semua urusan kalian dan tidak ada hubungannya denganku, lagi pula kenapa aku harus menjauhi Zeref?"kataku kesal

"kau tidak mengerti dia, dia yang membuat Natsu sedih dan sengsara"kata Rogue

"apa maksudmu?"tanyaku dengan heran

"kau harus ikut kami jika ingin membicarakan tentang hal ini"kata Sting

"dengan semua anggota geng?"tanyaku

"ya, karena anggota geng ini semua saksi dari peristiwa itu"kata Sting

"baiklah"kataku mengalah

aku pun mengikuti mereka dan berada diruangan terlarang alias tempat geng Xrash biasa ngumpul

"apa aku harus masuk?"tanyaku sedikit gugup

"tenang, kami tidak akan menyakitimu, jika kami menyakitimu pasti kau akan melawan dan membuat kami setidaknya sakit selama 3 hari dengan gerakanmu itu"kata Sting

"huh..."

"baiklah, lalu apa yang mau kalian bicarakan padaku? jika kalian melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh aku tidak akan segan memukulmu"kataku memperigati

"tenang itu tidak akan mungkin"kata Sting

"baiklah, akan kuceritakan, dulu waktu kami masih SMP semua anak-anak geng Xrash sangat menyayangi Zeref"ucap Sting yang memulai cerita

"lalu?"tanyaku heran

"tolong jangan memotong ceritaku"kata Sting

"maaf..."ucapku

"baiklah, akan kulanjutkan"ucap Sting lagi

"tapi, semua berubah saat adiknya Natsu menderita karena kesehatannya melemah, dan itu disebabkan oleh Zeref"kata Sting

"apa maksudmu?"tanyaku

"kubilang jangan memotong ceritaku"kata Sting sedikit kesal

"maaf..."ucapku lagi

"Zeref membuat Wendy hampir meninggal karena meninggalkannya disebuah tempat yang tersembunyi dan kekurangan oksigen, disaat itu Wendy kesehatannya memburuk, walau begitu Zeref tak memperdulikannya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Natsu yang dulu sangat menyayangi kakaknya itu akhirnya menjadi kebencian yang sangat dalam. Natsu mencari adiknya itu selama 2 hari berturut-turut dan mendapati adiknya yaitu Wendy sudah pingsan karena hampir kehabisan oksigen, setelah Natsu menemukan Wendy ia segera membawanya ke rumah sakit dan meminta pertolongan mereka"kata Sting

"lalu? apa ini juga ada hubungannya dengan geng Xrash?"tanyaku heran

"kebetulan kami sedang mengunjungi seorang sahabat dirumah sakit dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Natsu dan juga dokter disana adalah kakaknya Rogue yaitu Gajeel. Kami sangat terkejut melihat Wendy yang sedang sekarat itu dan meminta Natsu menceritakan apa yang terjadi, awalnya kami tidak percaya, bahwa Zeref yang kami kenal baik itu bisa berbuat sepicik dan sekeji itu, sudah berbulan-bulan Wendy tertidur dalam koma, dan setelah Wendy tersadar dari koma-nya, ia hilang ingatan, ia lupa semua kejadian, yang ia ingat hanya namanya dan kucing kesayangannya itu, semua tentang kami, dan juga tentang Natsu ia lupakan, karena Wendy hilang ingatan dan penyebabnya adalah Zeref, kami se-geng melawan Zeref, tapi tetap saja kami kalah waktu itu, karena dulu kami anak yang baik-baik dan juga anak yang sangat taat akan peraturan. Natsu yang kalah itu tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia berlatih untuk meningkatkan kemampuan bela diri dan sangat overprotec pada Wendy, ia tidak ingin Wendy melihat dan bertemu dengan Zeref lagi, karena jika Wendy melihat Zeref lagi, ia akan merasakan ketakutan dan tidak bisa bergerak, walau Wendy hilang ingatan, bukan berarti ia bisa melupakan rasa ketakutan yang ia dapat waktu Zeref meninggalkannya"kata Sting yang mengahkiri cerita

"jadi karena itu Natsu melarangku untuk mendekati Zeref?"tanyaku

"ya"kata Sting

"tapi, kemarin ia menolongku dari mobil yang hampir menabrakku"kataku

"kau belum tau sifat Zeref. ini untuk kebaikanmu, jika kau tidak ingin menderita sebaiknya kau hati-hati dengannya. kami juga sangat khawatir tentang kesehatan Wendy dan keselamatan dirimu"kata Sting

"kenapa? kalian kan baru bertemu denganku beberapa hari yang lalu"kataku heran

"karena kau ada, Natsu sedikit berubah menjadi lebih baik"kata Gray

"aku tidak mengerti"kataku

"kau tidak harus mengerti, tapi, aku hanya ingin kau hati-hati. Natsu juga sedang 'bad mood' jika kau terluka atau Wendy memburuk kesehatannya itu akan membuat Natsu semakin marah dan bisa-bisa ia hilang kendali"kata Sting

"jadi, ini permintaan kami semua, dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan geng ataupun anak-anak berandalan, ini permintaan kami yang sangat jujur, kami mohon berhati-hatilah dan jangan sakiti ketua kami"kata Sting dan yang lainnya berlutut

"h-hy, kalian tidak perlu sampai seperti itu, jika kalian serius mengatakan itu aku akan berusaha agar menjaga jarakku dengan Zeref"kataku yang sedikit panik

"terima kasih"kata Sting

"baiklah, kita sudah sepakat, jika kau dalam masalah tolong hubungi kami, secepatnya kami akan menolongmu dan kau dekat dengan Wendy kan? kami mohon juga untuk membuat Wendy nyaman bersamamu"kata Sting yang memberi nomor telepon semua anggota dan men-save data-datanya

setelah itu aku pun pergi pulang kerumahku dan langsung merebahkan diriku dikasur

hari ini banyak sekali hal yang terjadi...

tentang sifat Natsu yang berubah, kesehatan Wendy yang memburuk, Zeref yang kukenal baik itu ternyata sangat licik, dan semua anggota geng Xrash yang sangat menyayangi teman sekaligus sahabat mereka...

semua terbayang-bayang dikepalaku yang membuatku pusing untuk tentang hal ini...

padahal aku baru bertemu dengan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu...

kenapa semuanya jadi rumit begini, sih...?

aku pun tidak tau kapan aku tertidur karena memikirkan hal itu

-keesokannya-

aku terbangun dan sudah melihat jam 9.30 pagi

apa?!

aku terlambat bangun!

dan juga secara tidak langsung aku bolos kesekolah

ya ampun...

karena aku memikirkan tentang hal kemarin aku kesiangan...

DRTT DRTTT DRTTTT

aku mendengar suara ponselku berdering dan ternyata itu adalah Natsu

"halo?"ucapku

"hei, kau kenapa tidak masuk sekolah? apa Zeref menyakitimu?"tanya Natsu disebrang dengan nada yang khawatir

"tidak, aku hanya kesiangan bangun. Maaf"ucapku yang meminta maaf

"kau ini... jangan membuatku khawatir! tapi syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa"kata Natsu yang terlihat lega

aku hanya tertegun mendengar Natsu yang khawatir akan keadaanku

'Karena kau ada, Natsu sedikit berubah menjadi lebih baik'

aku teringat perkataan Gray yang mengatakan kalau karena ada aku Natsu jadi berubah

"hy, Natsu..."kataku

"apa?"tanya Natsu disebrang telepon

"tidak, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku"kataku

"ya, sudahlah... tapi, kau harus berhati-hati dengan Zeref!"ucapnya sebelum menutup telepon

'sikapnya tida berubah, tetap saja menyebalkan!'batinku kesal

-Natsu P.O.V-

"bagaimana?"tanya Sting

"tidak apa-apa, ia hanya kesiangan, dan Zeref tidak menyakitinya"kataku yang mengembalikan ponsel Sting

"fuh... untunglah kau tidak merusak ponselku kali ini"kata Sting yang mengambil ponselnya

"hy, Natsu, bagaimana keadaan Wendy?"tanya Gray

"keadaannya sudah lebih baik, tapi ingatannya masih belum kembali"kataku

"apa menurutmu Zeref akan menemui Wendy?"tanya Rogue

"jika itu terjadi, aku akan melawannya"kataku

"tapi, kau harus ingat Natsu, kau tidak sendirian, karena kami semua ada untuk mendukungmu"kata Sting yang memegang pundakku

"ya, thanks"kataku yang tersenyum kearah ana-anak geng lain

-Normal P.O.V-

saat hari sudah sore Lucy pergi ketaman dan bertemu Wendy dan kucing kesayangannya Charle sedang bermain di taman

"hy, Wendy"sapa Lucy

"Lucy-san, konbanwa"kata Wendy dengan sopan

"konbanwa. hari ini kau juga menunggu Natsu disini?"tanya Lucy

"iya, karena Onii-Chan bilang jangan terlalu sering dirumah sendirian, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Onii-chan bilang seperti itu, biasanya ia selalu menceramahiku jika terlalu lama diluar, tapi aku menyayangi Onii-chan"kata Wendy

Lucy hanya tersenyum mendengar itu, ia sudah mengerti kenapa Wendy tidak menceritakan tentang masa lalunya. Bukan karena ia tidak mau, tapi karena ia tidak bisa menceritakannya

"Lucy-san, hari pulang cepat?"tanya Wendy

"tidak, karena aku bangun terlambat aku jadi bolos sekolah hari ini"kata Lucy

"tidak boleh bolos seperti itu, lho, Lucy-san"kata Wendy yang menasehati

"iya, aku tau, aku jadi seperti gadis yang tidak punya harapan, ya"kata Lucy yang pundung

"ah~~! maaf! bukan maksudku untuk menyakiti perasaan Lucy-san!"kata Wendy yang meminta maaf

"tidak apa-apa, kok"kata Lucy yang masih pundung

"baiklah, sebagai permintaan maafku, akan aku traktir Lucy-san es krim, seperti kemarin"kata Wendy tersenyum

"terima kasih"kata Lucy yang sudah ceria lagi

"hahaha..."tawa Wendy dengan ceria dan gembira

Lucy dan Wendy pun membeli es krim dan memakannya ditaman yang sedikit sepi itu, memang sekarang sudah sore, jadi banyak anak-anak yang sudahpulang

"hy, Lucy dan... Wendy"ucap seseorang dari belakang

Lucy dan Wendy melihat kebelakang

seketika Wendy merasa ketakutan dan tidak bisa bergerak karena ia melihat Zeref yang mendekati Lucy dan Wendy

-Lucy P.O.V-

aku melihat Zeref mendekati kami berdua, aku melihat kearah Wendy, kulihat Wendy sangat ketakutan sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa bergerak

"kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu, Wendy? aku kan kakakmu dan juga keluargamu"kata Zeref dengan tersenyum

"a...a.."Wendy sangat ketakuta sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat ini

"kau tidak berubah ya"kata Zeref yang mendekati Wendy

"k-kumohon... jangan mendekat.."ucap Wendy ketakutan

aku sudah habis pikir mencari akal untuk kabur dari hadapan Zeref saat ini dan membawa Wendy ketempat yang aman

"kenapa kau ketakutan seperti itu? aku tidak akan menyakitimu, kok"kata Zeref yang masih mendekati aku dan Wendy

"kumohon... jangan mendekat lagi..."ucap Wendy yang sudah sangat ketakutan

"tenang sajalah, Wendy, aku tidak akan menyakitimu"kata Zeref

aku sudah tidak kuat melihat Wendy ketakutan seperti itu

"sudah cukup, Zeref. jangan mendekati Wendy lagi"kataku yang melindungi Wendy dari belakang

"Lucy-san..."kata Wendy yang hampir menangis

"ada apa? aku kan tidak menyakitinya"kata Zeref yang membela diri

"walau begitu, kau membuatnya ketakutan, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang sebelum aku meneriakimu sebagai penculik anak"ancamku

"baiklah, fine, aku pergi"ucap Zeref yang mengalah lalu pergi

Wendy langsung jatuh lemas

"Wendy, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyaku khawatir

"terima kasih, Lucy-san..."ucapnya yang masih ketakutan

"Lucy! Wendy!"ucap Natsu dari kejauhan

Natsu sedikit kaget melihat aku dan Wendy yang ketakutan seperti itu

"hy, ada apa? kenapa Wendy ketakutan seperti ini?"tanya Natsu yang kaget

"tadi Zeref datang, dan membuat Wendy ketakutan"kataku

"apa? si brengsek itu?! mau apa lagi dia, hah?! sepertinya aku memang harus membuat pelajaran dengannya"kata Natsu yang emosi

"tunggu, Natsu! sebelum kau lakukan itu, sebaiknya kau tenangkan Wendy"kataku yang menahan Natsu

"ah, iya, kau benar"kata Natsu

Natsu menghampiri Wendy yang masih ketakutan

"Wendy, sudah jangan takut lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyakitimu"ucap Natsu

"Onii-chan..."kata Wendy yang masih sedikit takut

"tidak apa-apa, lagi pula Lucy sudah melindungimu tadi"ucapnya

"terima kasih, Lucy-san..."kata Wendy yang berterima kasih padaku

"nah, ayo, pulang"kata Natsu

"iya"kata Wendy

tapi Wendy memegang tanganku

"maukah Lucy-san menemaniku kerumah?"tanyanya

aku melihat kearah Natsu dan Natsu membalas dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'ikuti-saja-apa-yang-ia-mau'

"tentu, jika kau tidak keberatan"kataku yang tersenyum kearah Wendy

kulihat Wendy sedikit tenang dan gembira mendengar jawabanku

"nah, ayo"kata Natsu

aku, Wendy dan Natsu pun pergi ke rumah Natsu, arah rumah Natsu memang berlawanan dari rumahku tapi jarak rumahnya tak begitu jauh

setelah sampai aku masuk kerumahnya

"selamat datang dirumahku, Lucy"kata Natsu

"maaf mengganggu"kataku yang masuk kedalam rumah

Wendy yang pertama kali masuk kerumah langsung menyiapkan minuman

"silahkan diminum"kata Wendy

"terima kasih"Kataku yang mengambil minuman yang dibuat oleh Wendy

"Wendy, sebaiknya kau istirahat"ucap Natsu

"ya, aku istirahat dikamar dulu, ya, Onii-chan, Lucy-san"kata Wendy sambil menggendong Charle

setelah Wendy masuk kekamarnya

"Lucy, kau sudah tau cerita tentang kesehatan Wendy"kata Natsu

"ya, kemarin anak-anak geng memberitauku"kataku

"sudah kuduga, mereka pasti bilang"kata Natsu

"memangnya kenapa Wendy ditinggalkan oleh Zeref?"tanyaku

kulihat Natsu hanya diam tidak berkata apa-apa

"jika kau tidak ingin mengatakan juga tidak apa-apa"kataku

"sebenarnya..."

"hm..?"

"karena ada Zeref, keluarga kami jadi berantakan"kata Natsu

"apa maksudmu?"tanyaku heran

"yah, kumaksud adalah Zeref membuat semua berantakan"kata Natsu

"aku masih tidak mengerti"kataku yang masih bingung

"akan kujelaskan. Waktu dulu kami sangat akrab, walau kami tidak sedarah"kata Natsu

"apa maksudmu?"tanyaku masih heran

"tolong jangan memotong pembicaraanku"kata Natsu

"maaf..."ucapku

"baiklah. waktu kecil ibuku kandungku dan Wendy meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, dan ayah kami menikah lagi dengan ibunya, aku dan Zeref adalah saudara tiri, walau begitu aku dan Wendy sangat menyayangi Zeref, ia kami anggap seperti saudara kandung kami sendiri, tapi, saat aku naik ke SMP sifatnya tiba-tiba saja berubah, dan akhirnya kami tau bahwa Zeref bermaksud untuk membunuhku dan Wendy agar ia menjadi anak satu-satunya di keluarga Dragneel, ayah dan ibu kami sekarang sedang keluar negeri karena perkerjaan dan itu membuat banyak peluang Zeref untuk membunuh kami berdua"kata Natsu

"... jadi sebab itu kau melarangku dekat dengan Zeref?"tanyaku

"kau tidak mengerti dia. dia itu sangat licik, dia akan berbuat apapun untuk tujuannya"kata Natsu

"..."

"jadi, aku hanya ingin kau menjaga keselamatanmu, jika kau sedang berdua dengannya, aku sarankan untuk pergi ketempat yang ramai, dan berbaur dengan mereka, jika kau sedang terdesak kau harus menghubungi kami"kata Natsu tegas

"b-baiklah..."ucapku sedikit takut

"tapi, apa keluargamu tau tentang ini?"tanyaku

"tidak, mereka hanya tau saat Wendy masuk rumah sakit, tapi mereka tidak mempercayai kalau Zeref meninggalkan Wendy sendirian waktu itu"ucap Natsu

"mempercayai seseorang itu menyusahkan, ya. jika kita sudah mempercayai dan orang itu mengkhianati kita, itu menjadi luka yang paling dalam"kata Natsu dengan nada yang sedih

aku hanya melihat Natsu dengan tatapan sedikit tidak percaya dan sedih.

aku juga tau perasaan itu, saat kita mempercayai seseorang dan seseorang itu menghikanati lalu meninggalkan kita...

setelah mendengar cerita dari Natsu, aku kemudian pulang kerumah.

sesampainya aku dirumah, aku mandi dan makan malam, selesai itu aku langsung merebahkan diriku ditempat tidur

banyak sekali kejadian hari ini...

mempercayai seseorang itu menyusahkan...kah?

aku sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang itu...

aku mempercayai seseorang dan amat sangat menyayanginya, tapi ia mengkhianatiku dan meninggalkanku, untuk apa aku harus mempercayai seseorang lagi?

kupikir-pikir...

Juvia juga menjadi sahabatku itu penuh perjuangan, ya

dulu aku sangat tidak mau bersosialisasi dengan mereka, bahkan walau mereka mengajakku bicara pun aku tetap diam, tapi, setelah kejadian aku membuat seorang anak cowok terluka banyak yang takut padaku. Tapi hanya Juvia yang masih ingin berteman denganku dan walau sudah kubilang aku tidak maupun dia masih nekat dekat denganku

aku kagum dengan kesungguhannya untuk menjadi sahabatku waktu itu, seiring berjalannya waktu pun aku mulai bersosialisasi dengan mereka, dan mendapatkan beberapa teman...

aku pun merasa aku tidak sendirian, dan mulai bisa mempercayai orang lain...

aku bingung dengan sikapku ini, jika aku memang ingin berubah kenapa aku tidak melakukan perubahan itu lebih cepat?

dan orang itu pun hanya memikirkan uang saja. aku tidak tau apakah orang itu memang sedang berkerja di luar kota, atau hanya bersenang-senang dengan perempuan disana?

DRTT DRTT DRTTT

"halo?"

"Lucy? ini ayah, bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya ayahku disebrang

"...baik"ucapku sedikit lemas

"apa benar? kau terdengar lesu"ucap ayahku

kalau sudah tau jangan tanya, dasar tua bangka!

"tidak aku hanya kelelahan saja"kataku

"oh..."

"hy, masih lama menelpon putrimu? aku sudah lama nunggu nih~~~~~"ucap seorang perempuan disana dengan nada manja

"siapa suara perempuan itu?"tanyaku dengan nada datar

"ah, itu, kenalan ayah sekaligus rekan ayah berkerja, sepertinya ayah harus kembali berkerja, dan Lucy ayah sepertinya masih agak lama pulang, ayah akan kirim uang sakumu besok, selamat malam"kata ayahku yang langsung menutup telepon

dasar pembohong...

aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa dibohongi dengan tipuan kuno seperti itu

dasar bodoh...

-Keesokannya-

-Normal P.O.V-

Natsu sedang mengajak jalan-jalan Wendy, dan kebetulan ia bertemu Lucy

tapi mereka berdua akhirnya ingat bahwa ada tugas yang harus mereka selesaikan

alhasil mereka pun pergi keperpustakaan

"ya ampun... aku ceroboh sekali bisa lupa dengan tugas yang diberikan Laxus-sensei"kata Lucy

"ya, kau benar... jika kita tak ingat mungkin kita akan mendapatkan hukuman"kata Natsu

"bukannya itu tidak masalah untukmu?"tanya Lucy

"dasar bodoh! guru-guru memang angkat tangan, tapi hanya Laxus-sensei yang membuatku tunduk"kata Natsu

"heh... jadi dengan kata lain kau takut dengan Laxus-sensei?"tebak Lucy

"a-?! mana mungkin! lagi pula kau juga lupa, kan?"kata Natsu dengan nada mengejek

"aku kan banyak yang kupikirkan akhir-akhir ini jadi wajar saja aku lupa"kata Lucy yang membela diri

"dasar nenek pikun"ejek Natsu

"cowok tidak sopan"ucap Lucy yang tidak kalah mengejek

"cewek aneh!"kata Natsu yang masih gak mau kalah

"cowok pinky!"kata Lucy yang juga gak mau kalah

"Stop! Onii-Chan! Lucy-san! jika kalian seperti itu terus kapan selesai ngerjain tugas kalian?!"ucap Wendy yang sedikit kesal

"maaf.."ucap keduanya menunduk

"memangnya tugas seperti apa yang disuruh oleh Sensei?"tanya Wendy

"ah... tugas yang menyusahkan dan tidak kumengerti"ucap Natsu malas

"tapi, kan, Onii-Chan memiliki teman-teman disekolah"kata Wendy dengan nada sedikit sedih

"..."

Natsu dan Lucy hanya diam, mereka berdua tau kalau sebenarnya Wendy ingin sekolah dan memiliki teman-teman disekolah

"Wendy..."guman Lucy sedikit sedih

"Lucy-san, ada apa?"tanya Wendy

Lucy hanya diam dan "tidak apa-apa, kok. Oh, ya, Wendy, apa kau bisa menolongku untuk menjelaskan Natsu tentang materi ini?"tanya Lucy

"hah? kok aku?"ucap Natsu

"apa kau mengerti tentang pengertian materi ini?"tanya Lucy

"err... sebenarnya"kata Natsu yang tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya

"tidak"ucap Natsu sedikit blushing

"tuh, kan... Nah, makanya jangan banyak bicara. Wendy tolong bantu aku, ya"kata Lucy

"baik~"kata Wendy semangat

Natsu awalnya bingung, kenapa Lucy tiba-tiba meminta Wendy menolongnya untuk menjelaskan tentang materi ini

"Onii-Chan?"tanya Wendy

"huh? ada apa?"tanya Natsu yang sedikit kaget

"kenapa kau melamun?"tanya Lucy

"hah? aku tidak melamun, hanya saja aku tidak mengerti materi yang diberikan Laxus-Sensei"ucap Natsu

Lucy tau kalau Natsu bohong, tapi, ketika Lucy melihat Wendy dengan polosnya Wendy hanya tersenyum ia hanya diam saja

"Natsu, kau berbohong, tentang tidak mengerti materi ini, ya?"tanya Lucy yang berbisik ke Natsu

"ya, kok kau tau"kata Natsu yang ikut berbisik juga

"tentu saja aku tau, kau kan walaupun anak geng atau ketua dari anak-anak berandalan yang ditakuti, kau jenius disekolah"kata Lucy

"heh... baru beberapa hari bergabung disekolah Fairy Gakuen, kau sudah tau aku banyak"kata Natsu dengan sedikit tersenyum

"aku hanya dengar-dengar, dan juga memang nilai-mu bagus"kata Lucy sedikit blushing

"dari tadi kalian bisik-bisik apa?"tanya Wendy

"eh? ah! tidak, kok"ucap Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan

Wendy hanya melihat Lucy dan Natsu sedikit heran dan ada tanda tanya.

Setelah tugas Natsu dan Lucy sudah selesai, datanglah seorang cowok berambut hitam pekat

ya, dialah cowok itu, Zeref Dragneel

"ya, kalian semua, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy"kata Zeref yang datang dari belakang

"!"

Semua hanya terkejut dengan kedatangan Zeref di perpustakaan

"Zeref! sedang apa kau disini?!"kata Natsu dengan emosi

Wendy hanya terlihat sangat ketakutan dengan kemunculan Zeref

"a...a..."Wendy hanya gemetaran

"Lucy, kau jaga Wendy"kata Natsu

Lucy mengikuti perkataan Natsu, ia memeluk Wendy yang ketakutan

"kasar sekali, aku kan tidak bermaksud jahat"kata Zeref

"aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan semua perkataanmu!"kata Natsu

"tapi, ternyata Wendy tidak ingat ya tentang masa lalu"ucap Zeref dengan tersenyum

"!" Wendy langsung mendorong Lucy yang memeluknya

"hueekk~!"Wendy langsung muntah disana dan pingsan

"Wendy!"kata Lucy yang menangkap Wendy sebelum gadis mungil itu terjatuh kelantai

"wah, wah, dia pingsan"kata Zeref dengan tersenyum

"kau...!"teriak Natsu yang langsung memulai serangan

BRAK BRUK BRAK

Natsu masih terus membuat serangan kearah Zeref, dan Zeref dengan mudahnya membuat serangan Natsu meleset

"sial...!"decih Natsu kesal

"kau sudah banyak berubah, ya. kau sudah menjadi kuat, tidak lemah seperti dulu"kata Zeref

"hmmp! kau kira aku akan terus sepertiku yang dulu? kau salah besar!"ucap Natsu

"tapi, apa kau bisa mengalahkanku..?"tantang Zeref dengan suara merendahkan

Lalu Natsu pun segera bersiap-siap memukul Zeref

"Natsu…!"

-to be contiune-

Yuki: "hy, Minna ketemu sama aku lagi, Yuki-Onna no Oujou-sama, panjang banget ya namanya (-'')

Panggil aku Yuki aja atau Yuki-chan. Terserah mau panggil apa aja asal sopan, ya" *tersenyum

Happy:*tiba-tiba datang* "kok, aku gak muncul?!" *nangis lagi*

Natsu: "disini aku jadi keren banget" *senyam-senyum lagi*

Happy: *nangis keras "HUWAAA! Natsu kau jahat!"

Natsu: *bingung plus kaget* "he..? hee…?!"

Yuki: "kau jahat sekali, Natsu, membuat Happy menangis"

Natsu: "bukannya itu kau?!" *Kesal*

Happy: "huwaaa!" *masih nangis*

Natsu:*langsung hibur Happy*

Yuki: "karena Natsu kayaknya masih bakalan lama buat hibur Happy, kita panggil saja Main character di Fic ini, Lucy-san!" *tepuk tangan*

Lucy: *senyum* "hy, Minna"

Yuki: "Lucy-san, sebagai Main character, maukah Lucy-san, memberi salam penutup bersama aku untuk chapter ini?"

Lucy:*dengan tersenyum* "dengan senang hati"

Yuki &amp; Lucy : "terima kasih untuk membaca Fict ini"

Lucy: "Kepada Reader yang mau memberi saran, kami akan berterima kasih"

Yuki: "satu kata untuk kalian semua…"

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Yuki: "Thanks for reading and please give us Review… " *^-^*

**Thanks for all reading this Fict, and please give us advice**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

TRUST IN YOU

Yuki: "Hy, Minna!" *^-^* "Ketemu sama aku lagi, di chapter dua ini aku sangat ingin berterima kasih dengan para pembaca dan yang memberi Riview-nya".

Natsu: "Terima kasih pada **Annataillie-san, Ren Hanami-san, fidyaiR-san, Hayati JeWon-san, dan K.C Dragfilia17-san **yang sudah mau membaca Fict Trust In You ini, Author dan kami semua sangat berterima kasih sudah mau memberi Review untuk Fict ini".

Yuki: "**Annataillie-san**: Terima kasih untuk sarannya, aku akan mencoba untuk bisa memperbaiki Fict ini menjadi lebih Ok, lagi,, dan maaf aku belum mahir dalam membuat cerita, tapi Hountou ni Arigatou, Annataillie-san" *^-^*

**Ren Hanami-san**: Buat Hanami-san, terima kasih sudah membaca dan memberi Riview untuk Fict ini dan terima kasih atas sarannya, aku sangat senang mendapat Riview dari Hanami-san, dan aku akan mencoba untuk memperbaiki tata cara penulisanku, Arigatou Gozaimasu, Hanami-san. *^-^*

**FidyaiR-san**: Arigatou karena sudah membaca dan Me-Riview Fict ini, aku akan berusaha *^-^*

**Hayati JeWon-san** : Arigatou karena sudah menyempatkan membaca dan Me-Riview Fict ini, Houtou ni Arigatou *^-^*

**K.C Dragfilia17-san**: Arigatou sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca dan memberi Riview, dan terima kasih sudah memberi semangat untukku bisa membuat Fict ini berlanjut menjadi Chapter 2 *^-^*".

Happy: "Dan para pembaca yang membaca Fict ini pun kami sangat berterima kasih" *tersenyum*.

Natsu:"Oh, iya, Yuki-Chan, apa kali ini Happy akan muncul?".

Yuki:"Gimana, ya..?" *pose mikir-mikir*.

Happy: *Mata berkaca-kaca* "Kayaknya aku gak dapat peran lagi, deh…".

Natsu:*Menghibur Happy* "jangan sedih, Happy".

Yuki:*Tersenyum* "Tenang Happy, kali ini kau muncul, kok"

Happy:*Terkejut* "Benarkah?"

Yuki:"Yup"

Natsu:*Penasaran* "Happy akan seperti apa?"

Yuki:"kalau itu, sih, liat aja di Chapter 2 ini" *mengedipkan mata*

Fict ini punya Hiro Mashima, saya hanya meminjam Character-nya untuk membuat Fict ini

Enjoy~~~

Trust In You

Sebelumnya:

"kau sudah banyak berubah, ya. kau sudah menjadi kuat, tidak lemah seperti dulu"kata Zeref.

"hmmp! kau kira aku akan terus sepertiku yang dulu? kau salah besar!"ucap Natsu.

"tapi, apa kau bisa mengalahkanku..?"tantang Zeref dengan suara merendahkan.

Lalu Natsu pun segera bersiap-siap memukul Zeref.

"Natsu…!"

-Chapter 2-

"Natsu….!"

Natsu terus saja menyerang Zeref dan Zeref pun dengan mudah menghindar dari serangan Natsu.

Mereka terus menyerang satu sama lain, dan Natsu pun terkena pukulan Zeref di perut.

"Ukh…"Ringis Natsu.

"Natsu!" Kata Lucy yang khawatir dengan keadaan Natsu.

Bagaimana Lucy tidak khawatir, Natsu yang sekarang sudah sangat beda dengan Natsu yang tadi.

Bajunya banyak robekan dan kulitnya banyak tergores karena melawan Zeref, sedangkan Zeref sendiri.

Ia sama sekali tidak terluka bahkan di pakaiannya pun tidak ada robek satupun.

"Apa hanya itu kemampuan yang kau miliki, Natsu?" Tanya Zeref yang meremehkan.

"Hmmp, aku belum selesai, dasar Brengsek" Kata Natsu yang memulai menyerang Zeref lagi.

Lucy hanya diam dan tidak bisa apa-apa.

Ia khawatir dengan Wendy yang masih belum sadarkan diri juga.

Tapi ia tidak ingin melihat perkelahian ini lagi, ia harus menghentikannya.

BUAKKK 

Suara pukulan keras yang mengenai Natsu sampai-sampai ia menghantam Rak Buku di perpustakaan.

"Natsu..!" Teriak Lucy.

Natsu hanya meringis kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sial! Sial!" Kesalnnya.

Lucy lalu langsung menghapiri Natsu dengan Wendy digendongannya.

"Kau ternyata masih lemah, ya" Kata Zeref yang tersenyum sinis.

"Cth!" Decih Natsu.

Lalu Natsu mencoba bangkit berdiri dan menyerang Zeref lagi.

Tapi Lucy langsung menghentikannya.

"Sudah! Hentikan, Natsu!" Kata Lucy yang menghalangi Natsu dari belakang.

Natsu tetap bersikeras untuk menyerang Zeref, sebelum akhirnya ia tidak sadarkan diri akibat pukulan dari Zeref tadi yang sempat menghantamnya ke Rak Buku perpustakaan.

"Natsu…!"

"Anak itu keras kepala juga" Ucap Zeref kesal.

Lucy hanya kesal.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu, Hah?!" Teriak Lucy yang sekarang sedang mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

Zeref hanya menyeringai lalu mendekat ke arah Lucy.

"Kau mau tau apa tujuanku?" Tanya Zeref yang sudah dekat dengan Lucy.

Sedangkan Lucy hanya diam sambil merapatkan Wendy kedirinya.

"Aku ingin membawamu pergi"kata Zeref.

"Kenapa?"Tanya Lucy heran.

"Karena orang yang sangat kusayangi menginginkanmu"kata Zeref tersenyum sinis.

"Orang yang kau sayangi…?"ucap Lucy kaget.

"Layla… Layla Heartfilia… tentu kau ingat nama itu, kan?"Kata Zeref.

"!"

"Kenapa kau…." Lucy hanya kaget dan tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kau sepertinya tidak tau tentang tunanganku, ya?"kata Zeref.

"Tapi, Mama seharusnya sudah…"ucap Lucy yang masih shock.

"Mati? Karena ia meninggalkan ayahmu untuk kabur dan mati dalam kecelakaan?"kata Zeref.

"Kau sangat lugu, Lucy Heartfilia-san, kau bahkan tidak menyadari apa maksudku mendekatimu"ucap Zeref.

"Jadi, kau hanya berpura-pura baik denganku, huh..?"guman Lucy pelan.

Lalu Lucy meletakkan Wendy di sebelah Natsu yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Kau tau apa yang membuatku tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain…?"Tanya Lucy.

"Memangnya apa?"Tanya Zeref.

"Orang yang paling kubenci adalah orang yang pura-pura mendekatiku dengan baik hati"ucap Lucy.

Zeref hanya tertawa.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa?"ucap Zeref meremehkan.

"Mungkin aku tidak begitu bisa berkelahi, tapi.."

Lalu Lucy menendang Zeref dengan keras sampai membentur rak buku.

"Kalau soal pertahanan diri aku bisa"kata Lucy.

"Sepertinya kau harus pergi sekarang, Zeref… sebelum aku benar-benar menyakitimu"kata Lucy.

Zeref lalu bangun dan tersenyum.

"Hahaha… kau sama dengan ibumu, selalu menganggumkan"ucap Zeref.

Lucy hanya diam.

"Tapi, sepertinya aku harus pergi, kalau aku berbuat lebih dari ini, kau bisa-bisa membuatku tidak bisa bergerak lagi"kata Zeref lalu pergi.

Lucy masih tetap berdiam diri.

"Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi…"guman Lucy.

Tidak lama kemudian Natsu tersadar dan mendapati Wendy yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dan Lucy yang duduk di tengah-tengah.

"Lucy…"

"Maaf, Natsu, aku jadi melibatkanmu"ucap Lucy yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Seharusnya aku juga sadar apa maksud Zeref mendekatiku… Maaf, ya, Natsu"ucap Lucy yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Natsu hanya diam.

Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan pada Lucy saat ini, dan Wendy yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

-Natsu P.O.V-

Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Lucy saat ini..?.

Ditambah aku tidak bisa mengalahkan Zeref..!.

Sial!

-Lucy P.O.V-

Aku hanya diam.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Mama ternyata masih hidup, tapi kalaupun dia hidup kenapa sekarang ia ingin membawaku?.

Disaat aku sudah akan menjalani kehidupan yang aku inginkan..?

Kenapa..?

-Normal P.O.V-

Lucy dan Natsu hanya diam.

Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan.

Hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Ughh…"

"Wendy…!"ucap Natsu yang menggendong Wendy.

"Natsu-Oniichan…"ucap Wendy yang masih lemah.

"Kau jangan banyak berbicara dulu, kau harus istirahat"ucap Natsu.

Wendy lalu melihat Lucy yang tengah diam.

"Lucy-san… kenapa..?"Tanya Wendy yang sedang melihat Lucy yang diam.

Lucy yang merasa dikhawatirkan hanya tersenyum kearah Wendy.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok"ucap Lucy yang tersenyum.

Tapi Wendy bisa melihat senyuman Lucy tidak seperti biasanya, senyuman Lucy saat ini adalah senyuman yang dipaksakan agar tidak mengkhawatirkan orang.

"Lucy-san… "

-Keesokannya-

-Natsu P.O.V-

Aku berjalan ke ruang Geng.

Terdengar suara banyak orang yang berkelahi.

Well, that rutinitas di Geng.

Brak

Aku membuka pintu dengan sedikit keras dan mereka yang berkelahi akhirnya menghentikan kegiatan mereka sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkelahian mereka.

"Natsu, kudengar kau berkelahi dengan Zeref kemarin, apa benar?!"ucap Gray yang langsung menghampiriku.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi kami?"ucap Sting kesal.

"Maaf, aku lupa menghubungi kalian, lagipula yang diinginkan Zeref saat ini bukan Wendy melainkan Lucy"ucapku.

Kulihat mereka kaget dengan perkataanku.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Zeref adalah masalah kita dan apa hubungannya dengan Lucy?"Tanya Sting yang heran.

"Entahlah, aku kehilangan kesadaran karena Zeref memukul sampai aku menghantam Rak Buku di perpustakaan"ucapku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Wendy? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"Tanya Rogue.

"dia masih lemah, sekarang ia sedang dirawat oleh Porlyusica-san"ucapku.

-Lucy P.O.V-

"Jadi, Zeref adalah tunangan Ibumu?"kata Juvia yang sedang duduk disampingku.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Juvia terlihat sedikit kaget dan shock.

"Jadi, Zeref orang yang kejam, ya…"ucap Juvia.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi ia ingin membawaku pada ibuku"kataku.

"Apa ayahmu tau?"Tanya Juvia.

"Entahlah… sejak 'kematian' ibuku, ayahku tidak pernah membicarakannya, bahkan mengingatnya"kataku.

-Normal P.O.V-

Juvia dan Lucy terus membicarakan apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"Tapi, aku bingung"kata Juvia.

"Bingung karena apa?"Tanya Lucy heran.

"Kalau tidak salah, ibumu pergi sejak kau kelas 6 SD ya, kan, kurang lebih kau mau masuk SMP"ucap Juvia.

Lucy mengangguk.

"Dan yang kudengar, Zeref itu bertunangan sudah lebih dari 2 tahun, apa itu tidak aneh?"Tanya Juvia heran.

"Aneh dari mana? Mungkin saja Ibuku tidak ingat dan sekarang baru ingat"ucapku.

"Kalau kudengar 2 tahun yang lalu Zeref pergi dari kota ini, dan itu saat Wendy masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit"kata Juvia.

"Tunggu, kau tau dari mana tentang Wendy?"ucap Lucy heran.

"Gray-sama yang menceritakannya padaku, karena akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat punya masalah"ucap Juvia.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau memaksa Gray menceritakannya padamu"ucap Lucy yang dengan nada curiga.

Juvia hanya memandang kearah lain.

'Ternyata benar, ya'pikir Lucy.

Srak Srak Srak

"Suara apa itu?"kata Juvia heran.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada seekor kucing berwarna biru.

"Kucing?"ucap Lucy.

"Dia terluka"ucap Juvia.

Lalu Lucy membawa Kucing itu keruangan UKS.

"Permisi"ucap Lucy.

"Ada apa?"Tanya wanita yang berambut pirang panjang yang bergelombang.

"Mavis-Sensei, Kucing ini terluka"ucap Lucy yang menunjukkan Kucing itu terluka.

"Kok bisa terluka seperti ini?"Tanya Mavis heran.

"Entahlah, aku dan Juvia menemukannya di halaman belakang sekolah"ucap Lucy.

"Baiklah…"ucap Mavis yang memeriksa kucing itu.

"Kucing ini tidak apa-apa, hanya saja, ia mungkin tersesat dari keluarganya, dan ia sudah 3 hari tidak makan dan dijahili anak-anak"ucap Mavis.

"Kasian sekali"ucap Juvia.

"Kalau kau mau merawatnya aku akan memberikan pil khusus untuk Kucing ini agar dia lebih baik"ucap Mavis.

Lucy pun menangguk.

TENG TENG TENG

"Bel sudah berbunyi, kembalilah kekelas kalian, untuk sementara biar aku yang menjaga kucing ini"ucap Mavis.

Lalu Juvia dan Lucy pun memberi Kucing itu ke Mavis dan langsung pergi kekelas.

Setelah pulang sekolah Lucy dan Juvia langsung ke ruang UKS.

"Permisi, Mavis-Sensei"panggil Lucy.

"kalian sudah pulang? Ini Kucingnya, aku tadi baru memandikannya dan memberinya makan, jadi dia baru tertidur"ucap Mavis yang menunjukkan Kucing itu sedang tidur di dalam keranjang yang diberi alas bantal dan selimut.

"Terima kasih, Mavis-Sensei"ucap Lucy lalu membawa kucing itu.

"Kau mau memeliharanya?" Tanya Juvia.

Lucy menangguk.

"ya, aku kasian, padahal dia masih sekecil tapi sudah mengalami banyak hal yang sangat menyakitkan sampai-sampai mendapat luka"ucap Lucy.

Lalu Lucy dan Juvia kerumah Lucy.

-Di kamar Lucy-

"Lucy, kau mau memberi namanya siapa?"Tanya Juvia.

"Hmm… aku belum tau…"kata Lucy.

"Kalau Albert?"Tanya Juvia.

"Sepertinya tidak cocok"kata Lucy.

Lalu ia menaruh kucing itu diatas pangkuannya.

"Karena ia menghibur, kunamakan Happy"kata Lucy.

"Happy? Bagus juga"ucap Juvia.

Lalu Juvia dan Lucy berbincang-bincang dan akhirnya Juvia pulang.

-Lucy P.O.V-

"Meaw~~~"

"Ada apa, Happy?"kataku yang mendekati Happy.

"Meaw~~"

"Kau lapar?" Tanyaku.

"Meaw~~ Meaw~~~"

Aku pun langsung memberinya susu, dan makanan kucing yang sudah kubeli saat pulang tadi.

"Meaw~~~"

"Kau pasti menjalani hari yang berat, ya"kataku.

"Meaw~~~"

"Kau tau tidak, aku sekarang dalam masalah… orang yang kusayangi ternyata ingin aku kembali saat aku ingin menjalani kehidupan yang aku inginkan"ucapku.

"Meaw~~?"

"Kau aneh, ya"kataku yang mencubit pipi Happy.

-Normal P.O.V-

-Keesokannya-

"Waa… hebat sekali gadis itu…"

"Katanya dia itu mantang pacarnya Ketua Geng Xrash, lho"

"Masa, sih?"

Begitula percakapan yang sedang meriah di pagi hari.

Lucy lalu mendekat kearah ruangan Geng Xrash yang sedang dikerumuni banyak orang.

Ia juga melihat seorang gadis berambut silver yang sedang bersama mereka dan Natsu yang terlihat ceria.

DEG

-Lucy P.O.V-

DEG

Gadis itu dan Natsu…

Kenapa aku jadi merasa sakit begini?.

Aku hanya melihat mereka yang tertawa dan aku merasa aku tidak bisa kesana sekarang.

Aku pun langsung meninggalkan kerumunan itu dan berjalan ke arah kelas.

'Dadaku sakit…'

-Normal P.O.V-

-Natsu Site-

"sejak kapan kau kembali?"Tanya Natsu heran.

"hehehe… sebenarnya aku sudah kembali 1 minggu yang lalu, tapi, karena masih harus mengurus kepindahan aku jadi agak telat memberitau kalian kalau aku sudah pulang"ucap gadis berambut silver dan bermata blue saffir.

"oh, iya, kudengar, Natsu kau punya pacar?"kata gadis.

"belum, tapi orang yang kucintai ada"kata Natsu.

"siapa? Siapa?"Tanya gadis itu semangat.

"dia adalah Lucy Heartfilia"ucap Sting yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Lucy Heartfilia?"kata gadis yang dipanggil Lisanna itu.

"Nanti juga kau juga akan mengenalnya"kata Sting.

-Lucy P.O.V-

Dadaku sakit

Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Aku terus melangkah dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

Aku duduk dibangku taman itu, sejak aku melihat gadis yang tersenyum dengan Natsu tadi, aku merasa kesal sekaligus sedih.

Sebenarnya ada apa denganku ini?

"Menyebalkan…"gumanku yang tertunduk.

Udara yang mulai menghangat pun kurasakan dan aku memangdang kearah langit.

"Huh…. Aku bolos lagi"kataku yang memandang arah langit.

"Lucy Heartfilia!"

Aku hanya kaget dan memandang kebelakang.

"!"

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu"

-Natsu P.O.V-

Aku berjalan kearah kelas.

Aku melihat sekelilingku.

"Mana Lucy..?"gumanku heran.

Aku pun berjalan kearah seorang cewek yang sedang bercanda dengan temannya.

"Hy, kau liat Lucy?"tanyaku padanya.

Gadis itu hanya menggeleng.

"Seingatku tadi, sebelum masuk kekelas aku melihatnya pergi ke arah taman, oh, iya, sebelum itu juga aku melihat seorang pemuda yang mengikutinya"ucap gadis itu.

"Pemuda? Siapa Pemuda itu?"kataku heran.

"Entahlah… aku tidak begitu ingat, oh, iya, kalau tidak salah pemuda itu Zeref-sensei"ucap gadis itu.

Setelah mendengar itu, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Natsu…?"

-Normal P.O.V-

Lisanna dan Sting yang kebetulan lewat hanya kaget melihat Natsu yang pergi.

"Natsu…?"

"Kenapa dia tergesa-gesa, sekali?"kata Sting heran.

"Sebaiknya kita beritau ini kepada Rogue"ucap Sting yang mengirim E-mail ke Rogue.

-Rogue P.O.V-

DRTTT

"hy, Ponsel-mu berdering, tuh"ucap temanku.

Aku pun membuka ponselku.

Kulihat Sting mengirimku E-Mail.

From: Sting

To: Rogue

Subject: Important

_Rogue, Tadi aku melihat Natsu yang sedang berlari tergesa-gesa._

_Dan wajahnya juga seperti menunjukkan wajah khawatir seperti itu._

_Pokoknya aku akan mengikuti Natsu, hubungi Gray, kita tidak usah memberitau anak-anak lain._

Setelah membaca E-mail dari Sting aku pun langsung menghubungi Gray.

-Gray P.O.V-

DRTTT

Aku merasa ponselku bordering.

'siapa sih? Padahal aku lagi sibuk ngerjain tugas' kataku dalam hati kesal.

"Halo?"ucapku yang mengangkat telepon dari Rogue.

"Gray, sekarang kita harus mengikuti Natsu, karena tadi Sting melihat Natsu yang berlari tergesa-gesa dan menunjukkan wajah khawatir, dan kupikir ini mungkin berkaitan dengan Lucy"kata Rogue dari seberang.

"Natsu berlari tergesa-gesa?"ucapku yang masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Ya, pokoknya kau harus cepat dan jangan hubungi anak-anak geng dulu"ucap Rogue yang lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Aku pun langsung bangkit dari bangku.

"Gray-sama, kau mau kemana?"Tanya gadis yang berambut Biru bergelombang.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar"ucapku lalu pergi.

-Normal P.O.V-

Sting, Rogue, Gray dan Lisanna pun pergi kearah taman.

"Natsu!"panggil mereka.

Natsu pun berhenti sebentar.

"Kalian kenapa mengikuti?"kata Natsu.

"kau mau mencari Lucy, kan? Tadi kudengar Lucy pergi"kata Sting.

"lalu, kenapa kalian membawa Lisanna juga? Kan berbahaya"kata Natsu menunjuk Lisanna.

"habisnya, aku khawatir pada gadis yang bernama Lucy, dan juga aku sepertinya pernah bertemu anak itu"kata Lisanna.

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah sampai.

Tapi mereka tidak melihat Lucy.

"Dimana Lucy..?"kata Natsu yang tidak melihat Lucy.

Natsu terus mencari tapi tidak ketemu.

"Lucy! Lucy…!"

Tapi mereka tetap tidak menemukan Lucy.

-Lucy P.O.V-

Aku mendengar suara Natsu yang sedang memanggilku.

"Natsu! Natsu!"

Aku terus berusaha berteriak, tapi karena aku diikat dan ditutup dengan sapu tangan aku tidak bisa.

"Lucy!" panggil mereka.

Mereka disini?.

Sting, Rogue, Gray, Natsu? Dan ada suara perempuan yang memanggilku tapi itu bukan suara Juvia.

Apa jangan-jangan itu suara perempuan yang tadi pagi bersama Natsu?.

DEG DEG

Dadaku sakit lagi.

Apa yang sedang terjadi padaku.

"Mereka memanggilmu, ya?"ucap seseorang dari belakangku dan kutahu orang itu yang telah mengikatku.

Ya, dia adalah Zeref Dragneel.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang direncanakannya?

Apa dia mau membawaku tempat ibuku?

"Jangan-jangan kau memang mempercayai kalau aku adalah tunangan Ibumu?"ucap Zeref

Apa maksud perkataannya?

Bukannya dia sendiri yang bilang kalau dia adalah tunangan ibuku?

"Wanita seperti dia, memang harusnya bersamaku, dan sekarang dia harusnya bahagia"ucap Zeref

Zeref hanya diam sesaat dan tertawa

"HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!"

Aku hanya terkejut dengannya

Kenapa dia tertawa seperti itu?

"kau benar-benar polos, Lucy Heartfilia-san, kau benar-benar percaya kalau aku adalah tunangan ibumu, kan?"ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah.

Apa dia sudah gila?.

Lalu tiba-tiba Zeref berhenti tertawa lalu mendekat kearahku.

Aku harus segera pergi!

Tapi Zeref menahanku.

"kau pikir kau bisa pergi, huh? Dan asal kau tau kenapa ibumu sebenarnya mati? Aku yang membuatnya kecelakaan"ucap Zeref.

Aku tercegang dengan perkataan Zeref.

Jadi kecelakaan itu sebenarnya terjadi? Dan Mama memang meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu?.

"tapi, aku sudah berjanji padanya kalau aku akan memberikan apapun, jika dia menginginkanmu aku akan melakukannya"ucap Zeref yang menodongkan sebuah pisau yang sangat tajam.

Aku berusaha melepas tangannya, karena aku diikat aku tidak bisa melepas tangangannya.

Siapapun tolong aku! 

-Normal P.O.V-

Lucy terus berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Zeref untuk kabur.

"kau hanya perlu diam saja, kalau kau tidak diam kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri"kata Zeref yang tersenyum licik.

"siapapun tolong aku!"pikir Lucy dalam hati.

"NATSU!"teriak Lucy yang berteriak keras.

-Natsu P.O.V-

Suara ini…

"Lucy!"kataku lalu berlari kearah belakang taman.

Disana kulihat ada sebuah gubuk yang cukup tua.

"gubuk itu, kan… tempat Wendy yang dulu hampir meninggal"gumanku pelan.

Sting dan yang lainnya mengikutiku.

"Natsu apa didalam ada orang?"Tanya Sting.

"Entahlah, tapi aku mendengar suara Lucy dari dalam"ucapku lalu mencoba mendobrak pintu itu.

-Normal P.O.V-

Setelah Natsu berhasil mendobrak pintu itu, ia langsung melihat Lucy yang sedang berusaha kabur dari cengkraman Zeref.

"Lucy!"

Lucy melihat kearah Natsu Dkk, dan melihat perempuan itu juga.

Entah kenapa Lucy merasakan sakit didadanya kembali.

"Lucy!"kata Natsu lalu menolong Lucy.

"jangan bergerak! Kalau kalian bergerak, aku akan memotong leher gadis ini"kata Zeref yang mencengkram Lucy dan menempatkan pisau itu dileher Lucy.

"Sial!"

"kalau Layla menginginkanmu, aku akan memberinya"ucap Zeref yang akan memotong leher Lucy.

"Hentikan Zeref!"ucap wanita berambut panjang bergelombang.

"Mavis-Sensei?"ucap mereka kaget.

"Mavis…"ucap Zeref tercegang.

"hentikan semuanya, Zeref! Lepaskan gadis itu!"kata Mavis yang melangkah mendekat kearah Zeref.

"Jangan mendekat!"ucap Zeref yang mundur.

"Layla-san juga tidak akan senang jika kau melukai putrinya, dan walau dia tidak memilihmu, dia menyanyangimu!"ucap Mavis yang melangkah mendekat kearah Zeref.

"lalu kenapa?! Kenapa dia lebih memilih cowok yang selalu menyakiti dirinya?!"ucap Zeref.

Mavis hanya terdiam.

"kenapa? Kau tidak menjawab?"kata Zeref yang tersenyum sinis.

"Layla-san memilih Jude-san karena ia memang sangat mencintai Jude-san, walau Layla-san tau Jude-san akan menyakitinya, karena ia mencintai Jude-san dan Lucy, ia tetap berusaha!"kata Mavis.

"lalu kenapa waktu itu Layla pergi dari rumahnya?"Tanya Zeref.

"… waktu itu Layla-san hanya ingin pergi, tapi ia mengingat kalau Lucy itu masih kecil, jadi dia berniat kembali dan sayangnya sebelum itu ia mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya"kata Mavis.

"tapi, kenapa…? Kenapa…? Kalau dia tidak memilih Jude, ia akan bahagia…!"ucap Zeref yang merenggangkan cengkraman.

Lalu Lucy yang melihat celah itupun langsung kabur.

"Cih!"decih Zeref.

Natsu pun langsung mendekati Lucy.

"Lucy, kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Natsu yang menghampiri Lucy.

Lucy hanya mengangguk.

"Zeref, semuanya sudah berakhir"kata Mavis.

Zeref hanya tertunduk.

"Semua yang kulakuan sia-sia, kalau memang begitu…"kata Zeref yang ingin menancapkan pisau kedirinya.

"Jangan, Zeref!"kata Mavis yang menghentikan Zeref sebelum ia menancapkan pisau itu kedirinya sendiri.

"MAVIS?! LEPAS! KALAU MEMANG SEMUA YANG KULAKUKAN SIA-SIA, LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI!"ucap Zeref dengan keras.

Tapi Mavis tetap tidak membiarkan Zeref bunuh diri.

"bukannya dulu banyak orang yang kau sayangi? Bukannya dulu banyak orang yang menyayangimu?!"ucap Mavis keras.

"kumohon… jangan bunuh diri..."ucap Mavis yang terisak.

Zeref lama kelamaan luluh hatinya.

"semua yang kupunya sudah tidak bisa kukembalikan lagi, Dosa perbuatanku tidak bisa diampuni lagi"ucap Zeref dengan pelan.

Mavis makin erat memeluk Zeref.

"Mungkin dosamu tidak bisa diampuni, tapi kau masih punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya, walaupun nantinya tidak semua bisa kau perbaiki setidaknya kau bisa mencobanya"ucap Mavis.

"kenapa kau sangat peduli padaku? Kenapa?"Tanya Zeref dengan pelan.

"sejak awal aku tau kau orang yang sangat baik, Zeref. Untuk orang yang kau sayangi dan untuk orang yang cintai kau akan melakukan apapun, walau nantinya kau akan tersakiti, sejak dulu kau memang begitu, karena itu aku mencintaimu…"kata Mavis.

"kau menyukaiku…? Kenapa?"Tanya Zeref.

"kau sangat baik padaku, Zeref. Waktu aku tersesat waktu kecil kau yang menolongku"kata Mavis.

"…."

"seharusnya kau sadar, dong, dasar bodoh!"ucap Natsu keras dan kesal.

Mavis dan Zeref melihat Natsu.

"kau sangat membuat kami membencimu! Sangat membencimu! Dan sampai-sampai Wendy kehilangan ingatannya!"ucap Natsu kesal yang disetujui Anak-anak Geng.

"Natsu…"ucap Zeref yang merasa bersalah.

"sudahlah, Natsu, aku tidak apa-apa, lagipula ia sudah menyadari kesalahannya"kata Lucy yang menenangkan Natsu.

"Zeref hanya ingin orang yang disayanginya bahagia"ucap Lucy lagi.

"karena itu ia menelantarkan Wendy? Karena itu dia ingin membunuh kami?!"kata Natsu kesal.

"dan terlebih lagi, kami sudah tidak percaya pada Zeref lagi!"ucap Natsu.

"…"

Zeref hanya menunduk dan merenungkan semua perbuatannya.

Ia menyadari semua kesalahannya.

Dosa yang ia buat tidak bisa diampuni.

Dan dia sudah mengetahui akan itu.

"tapi, kalau Wendy sudah mengingat kembali ingatannya dan memaafkanmu, akan kupikirkan untuk memaafkanmu"ucap Natsu.

Zeref hanya kaget mendengar perkataan Natsu.

"Natsu…"

"jangan salah sangka, ya! Aku bilang 'tapi, kalau Wendy sudah mengingat kembali ingatannya dan memaafkanmu, akan kupikirkan untuk memaafkanmu' bukan berarti aku sudah memaafkanmu!"kata Natsu kesal.

"tidak jujur sekali kau, Natsu"komentar Rogue.

"sebenarnya dia sudah memaafkan Zeref"ucap Sting yang tersenyum.

"setidaknya perbaiki sikapmu yang _Tsundere _itu"kata Gray yang meledek Natsu.

"Berisik!"ucap Natsu kesal dan mukanya yang sudah memerah.

Zeref hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan kaget.

Ia tidak menyangka kalau Natsu mau memaafkannya dengan apa yang sudah dia perbuat.

"walaupun mungkin tidak bisa memperbaiki semua tapi setidaknya bisa mencoba, huh?"guman Zeref.

"Mavis, terima kasih…"guman Zeref pelan.

Sedangkan Mavis tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Zeref.

-Lucy P.O.V-

Sudah 1 bulan sejak kejadian itu.

Ingatan dan kesehatan Wendy sudah sangat baik dan juga hubungan antara Zeref dan Natsu.

Walau terkadang mereka bertengkar, setidaknnya Zeref sudah berubah.

Mungkin yang Mavis-Sensei bilang waktu itu sangat membantu Zeref untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Hy, Mama…

Apa Mama benar-benar memikirkanku sampai sejauh itu?

Walau Mama akan tersakiti oleh tingkah laki-laki itu?

Aku hanya diam termenung sambil menatap awan.

"hy, Lucy! Kau ngapain bengong seperti orang gila saja"ucap Natsu dari belakang.

"huh… datang deh, penghancur kedamaianku"ucapku meledek.

"enak saja, kau bilang aku penghancur kedamaianmu!"ucap Natsu tidak terima.

Sejak kejadian itu aku mulai menyadari sifat Natsu yang sesungguhnya.

Sifat Natsu yang sebenarnya adalah sangat mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

"dasar kalau terus melamun terus, kau bisa-bisa beneran jadi gila"ucap Natsu ketus.

Yah… walau sifatnya yang menyebalkan masih ada.

"Natsu!"panggil seseorang dari belakang.

"ada apa, Lisanna?"Tanya Natsu heran.

"hy, hy, Natsu! Besok temani aku, ya"kata Lisanna yang mendekat kearah Natsu.

Aku hanya melihat mereka dan bangkit berdiri.

"Lisanna, Natsu, aku duluan, ya"kataku yang melangkah pergi.

Sedangkan Natsu dan Lisanna masih mengobrol dan aku tidak ingin tau apa obrolan mereka.

DEG

Kenapa aku merasakan dadaku sakit lagi?

Aku kenapa…?

Aku terus melahkah dan berpapasan dengan Zeref dan Mavis-Sensei yang sedang melihat sesuatu.

"Zeref, Mavis-Sensei, kalian berdua sedang apa?"tanyaku yang melihat mereka.

"Lucy… kau datang diwaktu yang tepat!"Tanya Mavis yang menghampiriku.

"ada apa?"Tanyaku heran.

"sebenarnya kami menemukan kucing ini, sepertinya ia tersesat"kata Zeref yang mengambil kucing itu.

"Happy?"kataku kaget.

"ternyata dia kucingmu, ya. Soalnya dia terus-menerus berlari seakan mencari-carimu"kata Zeref.

Aku pun mengambil Happy dari Zeref.

"kenapa kau datang kesini?"tanyaku pada Happy.

"Meaw~~~"

"oh, iya, Lucy, minggu depan aku dan Zeref akan bertunangan, kau datang, ya"kata Mavis.

"t-tu-tunangan?!"kataku kaget dan shock.

"iya, aku akan bertunangan dengan Mavis, kau harus datang ya, aku dan Mavis akan menyiapkan semuanya untukmu"kata Zeref.

Lalu mereka berdua pun pergi.

Aku masih saja shock.

"Mavis-Sensei dan Zeref akan bertunangan, ya. Hufh…"kataku yang menghela nafas.

Entah kenapa aku mengingat kedekatan Natsu dengan Lisanna tadi.

DEG

Aku kenapa jadi seperti ini, sih…?

Dia kan bukan siapa-siapaku.

Kenapa aku jadi sedih melihat mereka berdua.

Tap Tap Tap

"Lucy! Ternyata kau disini!"kata seorang cewek dari belakang yang sudah sangat kukenal.

"Juvia!"kataku yang melihatnya.

"dasar! Lho, kenapa Happy ada disini?"Tanya Juvia yang melihat Happy.

"kurasa dia kabur dan mencariku"kataku.

"Meaw~~~"

Teng Teng Teng

"ah! Aku lupa sekarang pelajarannya Laxus-Sensei! Kalau aku tidak kembali kekelas, aku bisa dimarahin oleh Laxus-Sensei".

Setelah Juvia pergi aku pun kembali kekelasku dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sting.

"kau sedang apa, Sting?"tanyaku yang melihat Sting.

Sting hanya diam dan menunjukan buku.

"buku? Kau belajar?"Tanyaku yang melihat buku pelajaran.

"ya, aku disuruh belajar"kata Sting.

"memangnya nilaimu buruk, ya?"tanyaku.

"tidak juga sih, hanya 1 nilaiku tidak bagus, aku dapat 65 di "kata Sting.

"bukannya kau pintar dalam bahasa inggris?"tanyaku lagi.

"nilaiku jelek bukan karena aku tidak bisa, waktu itu aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengerjakannya, jadi kuisi dengan asal"kata Sting.

"kenapa kau bisa terburu-buru?"Tanyaku lagi.

"kau tau Yukino Agria?"Tanya Sting.

Aku mengangguk.

"dia disuruh membawa sebuah document dari kelasnya dan aku tidak tega melihatnya membawa barang yang sangat banyak dan berat, jadi aku menolongnya, tapi, karena itu aku telat masuk kelas dan saat itu sedang ulangan"kata Sting.

"heh… ternyata kau baik, ya"kataku yang sedikit memuji Sting.

Sting yang dipuji pun merasa bangga dan senang.

"tentu saja, aku kan tidak bisa melihat anak perempuan kesusahan"kata Sting bangga.

Aku hanya tersenyum saja.

"kau percaya diri sekali"kataku yang tertawa.

-Sting P.O.V-

"kau percaya diri sekali"kata Lucy yang tertawa.

Aku melihatnya tertawa.

'ternyata dia manis sekali!'batinku.

BLUSSHH

Kenapa mukaku jadi panas begini?

Aku menggeleng kepalaku.

"kau sendiri bukannya harus kekelas?"tanyaku yang masih mencoba menutup wajahku yang merah.

"oh, iya! Tapi… aku tidak bisa membawa Happy kekelas"kata Lucy yang menunjukkan kucing berwarna biru agak tua.

"kenapa kau tidak menitipkan saja pada Mavis-Sensei, dia pasti mau"kataku.

"Mavis-Sensei sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan Zeref, apa aku menitipkan pada Ultear-Sensei saja, ya? Dia juga kan pengurus ruang kesehatan"kata Lucy.

"ya, sudah, kau titipkan saja kucingmu itu pada Ultear-Sensei"kataku yang memberi usul.

"baiklah.. aku akan menitipkan Happy pada Ultear-Sensei dulu, Jaa Nee, Sting"katanya yang langsung pergi keruang kesehatan.

-Normal P.O.V-

Setelah percakapan sebentar dengan Sting, Lucy pun pergi keruang BK ruangan Ultear-Sensei yang berada disebelah ruang UKS.

"Konnichiwa, Sensei"kata Lucy yang memberi salam.

"Konnichiwa, Lucy, ada apa? Kau punya masalah?"Tanya Ultear yang tersenyum memandang Lucy.

Lucy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah maju.

"anu… apa aku bisa menitipkan kucingku padamu?"Tanya Lucy yang mendekat kearah Ultear.

"kucing? Lho, kucing ini kan yang tadi… ini kucingmu?"Tanya Ultear yang memandang Lucy

Lucy hanya mengangguk.

"baiklah… oh, iya, kucingmu bisa kau taruh diatas tempat tidur disana"kata Ultear yang menunjuk kearah tempat kantung keranjang.

"ini…"kata Lucy yang agak heran.

"itu sengaja tadi ditaruh oleh Mavis"kata Ultear.

Lalu Lucy pun menaruh Happy kedalam kantong keranjang.

"baiklah, aku permisi dulu"kata Lucy lalu pergi.

-Di kelas-

Pelajaran sudah berlanjut dengan cukup lama, tapi Lucy belum kembali juga yang menyebabkan Natsu sedikit heran dan Lisanna yang memerhatikan gerak-gerik Natsu.

Lisanna sedikit merasa tidak nyaman karena Natsu seperti mencari-cari Lucy yang tidak kunjung datang.

-Lucy P.O.V-

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku tapi aku juga bingung, aku sudah cukup lama telat untuk masuk pelajaran.

"Lucy!"kata Laxus yang sedang memanggilku.

Aku pun langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"ada apa, Laxus-Sensei?"Tanyaku heran.

"aku minta tolong padamu untuk membantuku mengajari Sting"kata Laxus.

"tapi, aku…"kataku yang berusaha menolak.

"kalau tentang pelajaran itu aku yang urus, aku harus kembali mengajar kekelas lagi, jadi tolong, ya, Sting sedang ada diperpustakan"kata Laxus yang lalu meninggalkanku.

Aku pun menghela nafas lalu pergi keperpustakaan.

'dari pada nanti aku dimarahin oleh Sensei'batinku menimba-nimba.

Sekilas aku teringat dengan kedekatan Natsu dan Lisanna yang menurutku sangat dekat.

Brak

Aku membuka pintu perpustakaan dan kulihat Sting yang sedang belajar di meja perpustakaan.

Lalu dia menyadariku dan ia kelihatan heran dengan kedatanganku.

"Lucy, sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya kau seharusnya kembali kekelas?"Tanya Sting yang menatapku heran.

Aku mendekat kearahnya dan duduk didepan meja.

"aku disuruh oleh Laxus-Sensei untuk mengajarimu, kau dapat nilai jelek lagi?"Tanyaku yang heran.

"sebenarnya aku dapat nilai jelek karena aku lupa mengumpulkan tugas, dan Laxus-Sensei memberiku pelajaran yang belum dipelajari, dan here I am, belajar sendiri"kata Sting yang menjelaskan kepadaku.

"berarti, kau belum mengerjakannya?"Tanyaku.

"aku bukannya belum mengerjakannya! Tapi aku belum mengumpulkannya!"kata Sting membela diri.

"kalau begitu kau kumpulkan saja"kataku.

"aku sudah mengumpulkan, tapi kata Laxus-Sensei karena aku telat mengumpulkan aku harus menyelesaikan tugas ini!"kata Sting kesal.

"baiklah… karena aku disuruh oleh Laxus-Sensei untuk mengejarimu aku akan mengajarimu"kataku yang mengambil buku.

"ini bukannya pelajaran SMP, ya?"Tanyaku.

Kulihat Sting sedikit kaget.

"Masa, sih…?"tanyanya sedikit kaget.

"pelajaran ini pernah di SMP, tentang pelajaran Naritive Text"kataku.

"aku lemah sama baca cuku!"kata Sting yang menghela nafas.

"pokoknya kau harus bisa meneliti apa cerita yang diberikan, itu aja kuncinya, tapi bukannya kau pintar?"Tanyaku heran lagi.

"hanya narrative text yang kurang kukuasai"kata Sting.

-Normal P.O.V-

Sting dan Lucy kembali bercakap-cakap dan mengajari tentang tugas yang diberikan.

Tanpa terasa bel pelajaran sekolah sudah selesai.

"Sudah bel, ya?"kata Lucy yang menyadari bel bordering.

"ya, and thanks ya! Buat ngajarin aku"kata Sting.

Lucy hanya tersenyum kepada Sting yang membuat Sting jadi salah tingkah.

Muka Sting terasa panas.

"kenapa mukamu merah?"Tanya Lucy heran.

"g-gak, kok"kata Sting yang membuang muka.

Brak

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu dibuka oleh Natsu dan dibelakangnya ada Lisanna.

"Lucy! Kenapa kau disini?!"bentak Natsu kesal yang mendekat kearah Lucy dan Sting.

"aku disuruh mengejari Sting oleh Laxus-Sensei!"kata Lucy kesal.

"lagian, aku mau kemana juga bukan urusanmu!"kata Lucy kesal.

"apa maksudmu, hah…?!"kata Natsu kesal yang membentaknya.

"aku bilang, bukan urusanmu!"kata Lucy keras dan wajahnya terlihat marah.

Lisanna hanya sedikit merasa tidak enak dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Natsu membentak Lucy dan Lucy juga membentak Natsu hanya karena masalah sepele.

'Mengajari pelajaran yang diminta oleh guru kan tidak masalah?.

Kenapa Natsu marah sampai membentak Lucy?' itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Lisanna saat ini.

"o-oi, kenapa kalian malah beratem gini? Natsu, Lucy hanya mengajariku pelajaran Karena Laxus-Sensei yang menyuruh"kata Sting yang mencoba melerai pertengkaran Natsu dan Lucy.

Natsu lalu diam dan Lucy pun terlihat kesal.

Lalu Lucy pun menghela nafas.

"Aku duluan, ya, Sting, Lisanna"kata Lucy lalu pergi tanpa pamit ke Natsu.

Setelah Lucy pergi, Sting dan Lisanna melihat kearah Natsu.

-Di ruang geng Xrash-

BRAKK

Natsu dengan kejam dan tanpa tega menginjak dan membanting meja dan kursi didalam ruangan itu.

Membuat anak-anak yang lain merasa heran karena Natsu tiba-tiba marah seperti itu.

"hy, ada apa ini?"Tanya Rogue dan Gray yang merasa kalau Natsu seperti kesal.

"sebenarnya…"kata Sting yang menjelaskan.

Lalu Gray dan Rogue pun menangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mereka mengerti tentang apa yang Sting jelaskan.

"jadi karena itu Natsu 'bad mood'?"Tanya Rogue.

"ya, begitulah…"kata Sting.

"mungkin dia cemburu"kata Gray.

"huh…? Cemburu?"kata Sting sedikit kaget.

"ya, cemburu, secara Natsu suka pada Lucy, dan Lucy tidak ikut pelajaran karena mengajari Sting, otomatis saat pelajaran si Natsu gelisah karena Lucy tidak kunjung datang dari awal masuk sampai pulang sekolah, kan? Dimana-mana orang yang suka pada seseorang dan seseorang itu dekat dengan orang lain pasti cemburu, kan?"jelas Gray.

"jadi Natsu cemburu padaku karena aku dekat dengan Lucy?"kata Sting.

Dan Gray hanya mengangguk.

"aku kan baru dekat dengan Lucy tadi"kata Sting sedikit mukanya memerah.

"kenapa mukamu merah, Sting?"Tanya Rogue yang menyadari wajah Sting memerah.

"gak kok! Kata siapa!"kata Sting yang mengelak.

'Kenapa kau jadi kesal padaku, sih, Lucy?!'pikir Natsu yang masih kesal dan bingung.

DRTTT

DRTTT

Natsu menyadari kalau ponselnya bordering dan Natsu melihat ada pesan dari Lisanna.

From: Lisanna

Subject: Rencana Besok

_Natsu, tentang rencana besok, kita ketemu di taman jam 10 ya._

_Ada yang ingin kukatakan, harus datang!_

Natsu hanya membaca pesan itu lalu dengan cepat membalasnya

-Lucy P.O.V-

Aku melangkah kearah ruang gerbang dan Happy ditangannya.

Kenapa aku tadi membentak Natsu, ya?.

Padahal aku tidak sampai membentak juga tidak apa-apa.

Kenapa sejak tadi aku merasa aneh begini, sih…

"meaw~~"

Aku hanya melihat Happy yang menatapku dengan padangan matanya yang lucu itu.

TAP Tap Tap

"Lucy, tunggu!"kata seseorang dari belakang.

"Juvia…"kataku yang melihat Juvia.

"kau mau pulang sekarang?"Tanya Juvia padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"hmm… oh, iya, kau mau ke Café Latte, gak? Katanya disana menunya sangat enak"ajak Juvia.

"tapi aku sedang membawa Happy"kataku.

"tidak apa-apa, disana ada tempat penitipan hewan, kesana yuk!"ajak Juvia.

"ya, udah, kesana aja yuk"kataku yang menerima ajakan Juvia.

Lalu aku dan Juvia pun kearah Café Latte yang berada di tengah pusat kota.

Lalu aku pun menitipkan Happy ke penitipan hewan di Café Latte itu.

"kau kenapa sih? Perasaan dari tadi muram aja terus, lagi ada masalah?"Tanya Juvia yang melihatku.

Wajahnya terlihat kesal lantaran aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan.

"ihh….! Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa sih? Jawab kenapa, sih..?!"kata Juvia kesal.

"menurutmu, Lisanna suka pada Natsu?"Tanyaku dengan tiba-tiba.

Ekspresi wajah Juvia terlihat kaget sampai-sampai dia terdesak dengan makan dan minumannya sendiri.

"k-kau tadi bilang? Lisanna suka pada Natsu..?"Tanya Juvia kaget.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"a-aku sih gak tau… tapi yang kudengar kalau mereka pernah pacaran sih…"kata Juvia.

DEG

Aku merasakan sakit didadaku.

Apa aku mulai suka pada Natsu?

Tapi, aku….

"Lucy…! Lucy…!"panggil Juvia kesal menyadarkanku.

"dasar! Begini nih… kalau udah melamun susah disadarin!"kata Juvia kesal.

Aku hanya menunduk.

"hy, kau ada masalah, ya? Kalau kau ada masalah kau kan bisa cerita padaku"kata Juvia yang mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan merasa aku diperhatikan.

"Arigatou, tapi, aku baik-baik aja, kok"kataku yang tersenyum berharap Juvia tidak merasa khawatir.

"ini dia yang aku tidak suka darimu! Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku, kita sahabatkan?!"Tanya Juvia kesal.

Aku hanya menunduk.

Tentu saja kau sahabatku, kalau bukan kenapa kita bisa akrab?!.

Tapi, saat ini aku tidak ingin menceritakan pada siapapun.

"jadi, kau tidak mau cerita?"Tanya Juvia.

Aku hanya menggeleng.

"untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya"kataku pelan.

Juvia hanya menghela nafas.

"ya, sudah, aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu, tapi, sebaiknya kau tidak pendam sendiri, aku kan sahabatmu, kalau kau memendam sendiri untuk apa aku yang menjadi sahabatmu"kata Juvia.

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Juvia".

-Keesokannya-

Aku berjalan kearah taman dan duduk dibangku taman itu, aku mengeluarkan _gadjet-_ku dan memainkan suatu permainan.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian aku bertemu dengan Juvia, dan dia pun menemaniku.

"Bosann~~~~"ucap Juvia dengan malas.

Aku terus bermain games di _gadjet_-ku.

"Lucy, kau sedang main apa?"Tanya Juvia yang memerhatikanku.

"aku sedang memainkan permainan Café Anime"kataku.

"dasar _otaku_" kata Juvia yang tersenyum lalu duduk disampingku.

Aku terus memainkan Café Anime tapi lama-kelamaan aku akhirnya merasa bosan dan mengeluarkan dari aplaksi game-ku.

"sudah selesai main games-nya?"Tanya Juvia yang melihatku.

Aku hanya menangguk dan menghela nafas.

"Bosann~~~"ucapku yang melihat kearah awan yang diatas langit.

"hei, hei! Kalau gitu kita Magnologia Hall aja! Kudengar disitu aja Games yang keren dan Komik yang keren"kata Juvia yang semangat.

Aku memandang kearah Juvia sedikit heran dan bingung.

Sejak kapan dia jadi seperti? Menjadi _Otaku_?.

"sejak kapan kau jadi _Otaku_, Juvia?"Tanyaku pada Juvia.

"sejak kenalan denganmu, lha! Karena kau suka sekali dengan anime-anime dan aku mencoba memainkan games dan membaca komik dan menonton anime, aku jadi suka sekali, tapi aku tidak separah kau yang sudah jadi _Otaku_!"kata Juvia yang semangat.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan tertawa sedikit keras.

"aku jelasin kok kamu ketawa, sih!"kata Juvia kesal yang memandangku.

Aku terus tertawa dengan sedikit keras.

"gak, cuman lucu aja, kau kan hampir tak pernah memperlihatkan koleksimu padaku, kalau aku tau kau suka anime, aku udah membawamu ke festival _Otaku_"kataku yang masih sedikit tetawa.

"ya, sudahlah, ayo!"kataku yang bangkit berdiri.

"mau kemana?"Tanya Juvia.

"katanya mau ke Magnologia Hall, jadi, ayo"kataku yang sedikit kesal.

"oh, iya. Hehehe…."kata Juvia yang sedikit tertawa.

-Normal P.O.V-

Lucy dan Juvia pun pergi Magnologia Hall yang sedang ramai dan ternyata mereka bertemu dengan Gray dan Sting yang tidak sengaja kebetulan bertemu.

"Lho..?"

Mereka berempat kaget dengan bertemunya mereka hari ini.

"Gray-sama, kenapa kau disini?"Tanya Juvia agak bingung.

"sedangkan kau juga kenapa kesini..?"Tanya Gray yang heran.

"aku kesini karena bosan, dan aku ingat di Magnologia Hall ada festival games dan anime yang lainnya"kata Juvia.

"aku juga sama, karena itu aku mengajak Sting kesini"kata Gray juga.

Lalu Gray dan Juvia mulai percakapan dari games dan seluruh anime yang dia tau, Gray juga tidak mau kalah dan ia menjelaskan anime dan games yang menurutnya keren.

"Kau suka anime juga, ya?"Tanya Lucy pada Sting.

"ya, begitulah"kata Sting sedikit blushing.

'Oh, please, Sting, gak ada apa-apa! Cuman mengobrol biasa dengan Lucy, kenapa kau jadi blushing, huh..?!'batin Sting yang sedikit panic.

"kau kenapa, Sting?"Tanya Lucy heran.

"g-gak ada apa-apa, kok!"kata Sting yang sedikit kaget dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"hmm…"guman Lucy lagi.

'Stay cool, Sting. Stay cool!'batin Sting lagi guna untuk membuatnya untuk tidak menenangkan dirinya.

"makanya aku juga memainkan Games ini! Awalnya kukira biasa saja, dan setelah kumainkan berkali-kalipun aku tidak pernah bosan, karena art, character dan story-nya itu bikin orang jadi suka dan gak bikin bosan!"kata Juvia yang semangat.

"aku juga! Pertama sih mikir 'ini games kayak apa, ya?' pas dimainin ternyata seru banget! Gak nyangka kalau aku bisa jatuh hati sama games itu!"kata Gray juga yang semangat dan melanjutkan menceritakan games yang lainnya.

"mereka semangat sekali, jadi pusat perhatian nih, mereka berdua"kata Sting sweatdrop.

"ya, kau benar…"ucap Lucy yang sweatdrop juga.

Pasalnya Lucy memang bisa dibilang _Otaku_, tapi kayaknya Juvia yang lebih cocok dibilang _Otaku_, karena hampir semua anime, komik dan games dia tau.

"hy, kalian apa tidak sadar sudah jadi pusat perhatian…?" tegur Sting yang sweatdrop.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Juvia dan Gray akhirnya sadar, karena banyak yang melihat mereka dan karena malu pun, mereka akhirnya pun terdiam.

"dasar kalian ini!"kata Sting sedikit meledek.

Lalu Lucy, Juvia, Gray, dan Sting pun akhirnya pergi kesebuah ruangan yang cukup –sangat- besar dan tersedia DVD anime, Games, dan Komik, bahkan Cosplay pun ada.

-Natsu P.O.V-

Aku melihat jam di tanganku, sudah hampir jam 10 lewat 15 dan Lisanna belum datang juga.

'dia lama sekali, sih!'batinku kesal.

Aku pun menunggu dan tak lama kemudian Lisanna datang dan sedikit kelelahan karena mungkin ia berlari.

"m-maaf, Natsu, aku telat, kau sudah menunggu lama..?"Tanya Lisanna yang kelelahan.

"aku sudah lama menunggu, kau kenapa bisa telat, bukannya yang menyuruh datang jam 10 itu kau"kataku kesal.

"maaf, maaf, tadi aku harus membantu Mira-nee dulu sebentar, jadi aku terlambat, maaf, ya"kata Lisanna yang meminta maaf.

Aku hanya menghela nafas.

Yah… well, dia kan juga punya alasan untuk membantu Mira.

"ya, sudahlah.. kau kan tidak begitu lama telatnya"kataku mengalah.

"maaf, ya. Oh, iya, ke Magnologia Hall yuk! Kudengar disana ada festival"kata Lisanna.

"tentang Anime…? Aku kurang mengerti tentang Anime"kataku.

"sudahlah… ayo!"kata Lisanna yang menarik tanganku.

-Normal P.O.V-

-Magnologia Hall-

"Lihat! Lihat! Itu games terbaru, kan?!"kata Juvia semangat dan menunjuk kearah stand yang berada dipinggir itu.

"kesana, ya! Kesana!"kata Juvia semangat.

"ayo!"ajak Gray yang semangat juga.

Sedangkan Lucy hanya menghela nafas dan Sting menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"perasaan aku yang _Otaku_ tidak separah Juvia, deh"ucap Lucy yang sweatdrop.

"mereka semangat sekali"ucap Sting.

Disisi lain terdapat Lisanna dan Natsu yang sedang jalan bebarengan dan banyak orang yang melihat mereka.

"lihat-lihat! Mereka serasi sekali, ya"ucap salah seorang.

"iya, ya, apa mereka pacaran…?"ucap salah seorang juga.

"mereka seperti lukisan"kata seorang.

"aku iri dengan mereka"kata seseorang lain juga.

Begitulah bisikan-bisikan orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

Mereka sangat cocok Karena Cowok yang sangat keren dan cewek yang sangat imut, membuat mereka seperti sebuah lukisan.

Lisanna hanya blushing karena mendengar percakapan-percakapan mereka.

Dan Lisanna akui, hari ini Natsu sangat sangat sangat keren!.

Sampai-sampai Lisanna sedikit gugup dibuatnya.

Mereka berjalan-jalan dengan beriringan dan berhenti disebuah stand yang sangat –terlihat- ramai karena 2 orang yang antusias dengan stand itu.

"lho, itu bukannya Gray dan siapa gadis itu?"Tanya Lisannya yang bingung.

Lisanna memang mengenal Lucy, tapi ia belum pernah kenal dengan seorang gadis yang sedang berada didekat Gray.

"kenapa mereka ada disini?"tanya Lisanna heran.

"Lucy…"guman Natsu pelan.

Tapi walau pelan Lisanna masih bisa mendengarnya dan ia melihat Lucy dan Sting bisa dibilang jarak mereka lumayan dekat.

Lisanna pun melihat kearah Natsu, ia melihat raut wajah Natsu sedikit kesal dan juga perasaan…. Kecewa…?.

Lisanna sedikit kaget Natsu menunjukkan wajah yang terlihat kecewa.

'kenapa Natsu seperti kecewa seperti itu, walau Lucy dekat dengan Sting bukan berarti mereka pacaran, kan? Buktinya juga aku juga dekat dengan Natsu'batin Lisanna.

'apa jangan-jangan….'batin Lisanna dan melihat Natsu lagi.

'Ternyata benar aku tidak ada harapan lagi, tapi….'batin Lisanna sedih.

Natsu dan Lisanna hanya diam tak mengatakan apa-apa yang membuat suasana jadi canggung.

Tak lama Sting dan Lucy menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Natsu! Lisanna!"ucap Sting yang menyapa.

Sedangkan Lucy hanya diam, sepertinya ia masih bingung bagaimana cara untuk bersikap biasa dengan Natsu.

'kemarin aku sepertinya bicara keterlaluan, deh…'batin Lucy yang sedikit merasa bersalah.

'kenapa Sting dan Lucy bisa berada disini?'batin Natsu bingung dan kesal.

Sting langsung menyadari suasana diantara Natsu dan Lucy.

"a-aku cuman kebetulan bertemu Lucy disini, pertamanya aku datang dengan Gray, kok!"kata Sting yang panic dan menjelaskan ke Natsu.

Sedangkan Lucy dan Natsu masih diam.

'Natsu… sepertinya aku tidak memiliki harapan lagi…'batin Lisanna sedih.

Mereka masih terdiam dan membuat suasana canggung.

'B-Bagaimana ini? Suasana disini sangat suram…!'batin Sting panic yang kurang nyaman dengan suasana ini.

"Lucy, kau suka anime, ya?"Tanya Lisanna.

"eh..? ah… iya"kata Lucy yang mengangguk.

"kau suka anime karena apa? Kalau aku suka anime karena mereka lucu dan juga Story-nya bagus"kata Lisanna.

"aku suka Anime karena aku suka dengan games dan memang benar katamu Story-nya bagus"kata Lucy yang tersenyum juga.

'bagus, Lisanna! Kau membuat suasana jadi tidak canggung!'kata Sting senang.

"benar, kan, aku juga"kata Lisanna tersenyum juga.

Natsu masih diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

'kenapa aku jadi seperti orang idiot?'batin kesal.

Tapi dalam hati ia juga lega karena suasana canggung tadi sudah mulai memudar.

"lihat ini! Games ini kan limited edition!"kata Juvia yang menunjukkan games.

"aku juga dapat games yang sudah lama aku incar!"kata Gray yang semangat dan menunjukkan games-nya.

"dasar _Otaku_…"guman Natsu.

-Di Café Magnologia Hall-

Setelah mereka semua terutama Juvia dan Gray yang sudah merasa capek akhirnya mereka beristirahat di sebuah Café.

"kau dapat apa saja, Juvia?"Tanya Lucy.

"lihat! Lihat! Aku dapat banyak anime, komik, dan games limited edition! Untung kita kesini, ya!"kata Juvia senang.

"aku juga dapat yang selama ini aku incar! Syukurlah aku datang kesini"ujar Gray senang.

'Dasar _Otaku_!'batin Sting, Natsu, Lisanna, dan Lucy bersamaan.

Sedangkan Juvia dan Gray tidak menyadari sama sekali.

"ngomong-ngomong, Natsu dan Lisanna kalian sedang apa kesini, apa kalian sedang kencan?"Tanya Gray.

JLEB

Mendengar ucapan Gray, Lucy merasa hatinya ditusuk oleh pisau yang tajam.

Tapi Lucy mencoba bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

Sting yang duduk didekat Lucy hanya panic.

Dan Natsu juga sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan Gray.

'sialan kau, Gray!'batin Sting dan Natsu kesal.

"aku kesini cuman ingin pergi melihat festival di Magnologia Hall saja! Bukan kencan, kok! Karena Elf-Niichan tidak bisa datang dan Mira-nee sibuk"kata Lisanna yang menjawab pertanyaan Gray.

"hmmm… kukira kalian kencan atau apa, soalnya kan kema-! Itta!"ucap Gray yang kesakitan, rupanya Sting dan Natsu menginjak kaki Gray dengan keras sampai-sampai Gray yang meringis kesakitan.

"mana mungkin! Aku cuman takut saja kalau pergi sendirian, kan ditempat ramai disini datang sendirian kan berbahaya, makanya aku mengajak Natsu, tapi kalau aku tau kalian datang kesini, aku pasti akan ikut bersama kalian"kata Lisanna tersenyum.

"oh…"kata Gray yang masih sedikit kesakitan.

"oh, iya, Lucy, kita kesana, yuk!"ujar Lisanna yang mengajak Lucy.

"eh..? kemana?"Tanya Lucy.

"kesana, ayo"kata Lisanna yang menarik Lucy.

Sedangkan Lucy hanya diam dengan heran.

-Lisanna dan Lucy Site-

"t-tunggu, Lisanna!"kata Lucy sedikit kesal.

"maaf, aku terlalu kencang menarik, ya"kata Lisanna yang meminta maaf.

"dasar, kau kenap-!" ucapan Lucy tidak selesai karena ia melihat Lisanna yang sedang mencoba tersenyum tapi menintikan air mata.

"Lisanna…"kata Lucy pelan.

"eh..? ah..? lho, kok…"kata Lisanna yang bingung.

"lho… aku kenapa…..?"kata Lisanna yang masih bingung juga, lalu ia mulai menghapus air matanya.

"hiks… hiks…"

Terdengar isakan dari Lisanna yang mencoba menahan tangisannya.

"kau menangis karena ditolak Natsu..?"Tanya Lucy yang sedikit pelan.

Lisanna menggeleng dan mencoba meredakan tangisannya.

"maaf, ya, Lucy… sebenarnya aku belum ditolak ataupun menyatakan perasaanku pada Natsu, tapi…"kata Lisanna yang sudah agak reda tangisannya.

"tapi..?"Tanya Lucy heran.

"sejak tadi, sejak ia melihatmu, dia seperti tidak melihat apapun selain dirimu, dan mungkin aku memang sedikit cemburu, Karena pandangannya hanya tertuju padamu"kata Lisanna yang tersenyum.

"dan saat aku lihat wajahnya saat dia melihatmu, aku tau walau aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya aku tidak akan diterimanya, dan itu… hiks… membuatku… hiks…"kata Lisanna yang menangis lagi.

"aku kembali ke Magnologia, karena… hiks… aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku… tapi… hiks… ternyata tanpa aku sadar… hiks… Natsu… hiks… sudah menyukai orang lain…"ujar Lisanna lagi yang masih menangis.

Lucy merasa bersalah karena Lisanna datang kembali untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Natsu, tapi saat itu Lucy seperti mencuri harapan dari Lisanna, karena Natsu sudah jatuh hati padanya.

"…"

Lisanna terus menangis dan juga mengatakan semua perasaan kesal, sedih, kepada Lucy tentang dirinya, dan Natsu.

"awalnya… hiks… aku tidak terlalu yakin… hiks… kalau Natsu menyukaimu… hiks… tapi, saat dikelas kemarin, dia terus gelisah dan tidak nyaman saat kau tidak ada dikelas kemarin, dan saat pulang sekolah pun dia marah karena kau tidak datang kekelas melainkan bersama Sting diperpustakaan"kata Lisanna yang mencoba meredakan tangisannya.

"hari ini juga dia melihatmu dengan Sting yang berdekatan, dan dari wajahnya terpancar wajah kecewa… apa kau tau itu?"Tanya Lisanna yang masih sedikit menangis.

"…."

"aku melihat wajahnya saat dia memandangmu, dan saat itupun aku tau, kalau aku tidak akan bisa mengatakan perasaanku padanya…"kata Lisanna lagi.

Lucy hanya diam mendengarkan, untunglah Lucy dan Lisanna sedikit lebih jauh dari Café tadi, dan tidak ada yang menyadari mereka.

"dan saat itu pun aku tau kalau aku tidak memiliki harapan lagi, saat di Café juga Gray bertanya apa aku dan Natsu sedang kencan, apa kau tau dia bereaksi seperti apa? Wajahnya kesal dan sedikit rasa khawatir padamu karena wajahmu terlihat raut wajah terluka"kata Lisanna.

'Aku? Terluka? Memang saat itu aku merasakan sesuatu yang sakit didadaku'batin Lucy.

"nee, Lucy… sebenarnya kau itu suka pada Natsu, kan?"Tanya Lisanna.

Wajah Lucy sedikit terkejut dan kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Lisanna.

"a… aku…"

"masih belum mengerti tentang perasaanmu, huh..?"ujar Lisanna tersenyum.

"tapi, Lucy, walau Natsu terlihat dingin dan kasar, tapi dia sangat baik, kau tau kan itu, awalnya aku juga masih ragu akan perasaanku padaku dan pergi keluar negeri, tapi disana akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku menyukai Natsu, tapi memang benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang, penyesalan datang belakangan, karena saat aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku, orang yang kusuka sudah menyukai orang lain, walau kita belum begitu dekat, tapi aku sudah sangat merasa kalau Natsu itu tidak pernah melirik perempuan lain selain dirimu, bahkan padaku juga"kata Lisanna tersenyum.

"sebenarnya kau ingin mengatakan apa?"Tanya Lucy heran.

"aku cuman ingin mengatakan kau harus jujur pada perasaanmu, dan jangan sampai berakhir seperti"kata Lisanna.

"apa kau tidak akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"Tanya Lucy.

Lisanna hanya menggeleng.

"tidak, aku mungkin lebih cocok untuk menyimpan perasaan ini dari pada aku utarakan"kata Lisanna.

"dan juga, aku tidak ingin dia bingung karena perasaanku"kata Lisanna.

"kau gadis yang baik, ya"kata Lucy lagi.

"tidak, aku bukan gadis yang baik, kau tau? Awalnya aku berencana untuk mengatakan perasaanku pada Natsu walau aku tau itu mungkin bisa menyakitimu, tapi ternyata aku sudah tau jawabannya sebelum aku menyatakan cinta padanya"kata Lisanna.

"…"

"tapi, aku tidak menyesal menyukainya, lho! Walau aku masih sedih karena dia menyukaimu"kata Lisanna.

Lucy yang mendengar itu sedikit merasa bersalah lagi.

"tapi, Lucy, bukan karena itu aku membencimu, dan sejak awal aku tidak membencimu, karena aku tau perempuan yang lebih cocok dengan Natsu selain aku itu pasti dirimu"kata Lisanna.

"tapi, kau juga menyakiti dirimu sendiri, kan?"Tanya Lucy.

"ya, kau benar, dengan cara ini bisa dibilang aku menyakiti diriku sendiri, tapi bukan berarti aku menyakiti diriku sendiri aku tidak bisa _move on_, lagi pula, apa artinya jika seseorang bersama tapi tidak mencintai, itu hanya makin menyakitkan, kan? Lagi pula, aku tidak bisa bersaing denganmu"kata Lisanna.

"kenapa?"Tanya Lucy heran.

"kau sudah membuat Zeref dan Natsu berbaikan, kesehatan Wendy sudah membaik, dan kau sudah sadar kan, sikap Natsu berubah menjadi lebih baik, mungkin bisa dibilang juga karena dirimu Natsu berubah"kata Lisanna.

DEG

"perkataanmu mirip dengan Gray"kata Lucy.

"dan Gray saja tau, kau lebih baik dariku, kau canti, baik, kuat, tegar, dan walau terkadang kau suka menyimpan segala sesuatu sendirian, tapi kau punya sahabat yang perngertian, kan? Gadis yang berambut biru tadi juga sangat baik"kata Lisanna.

"dan juga kalau disuruh aku menyerah atau bersaing denganmu, aku akan memilih menyerah"kata Lisanna.

"kenapa kau tidak memilih bersaing?"Tanya Lucy sedikit kaget.

"aku kan sudah bilang, kau itu sangat baik, dan juga aku tidak mau bersaing karena aku tau aku akan kalah karena kebaikanmu, makanya Lucy…"kata Lisanna yang mengulurkan tangan kearah Lucy.

"kau mau kan menjadikanku sebagai salah satu temanku?"Tanya Lisanna yang sedikit berharap.

Lucy hanya tersenyum.

"tidak"

Lisanna sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Lucy.

'ternyata aku memang tidak bisa menjadi teman bagi siapapun…'batin Lisanna kecewa.

"tapi, aku akan menerimamu sebagai salah satu dari sahabatku"ucap Lucy yang menyambut uluran tangan Lisanna.

Lisanna melihat Lucy dan tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Lucy yang tersenyum kearah Lisanna.

Mereka pun kembali kearah Café dengan perasaan bahagia dan senang.

Dan membuat orang-orang yang menunggu mereka sedikit heran dari aura yang terpancar mereka berdua.

"kalian kenapa?"Tanya Juvia heran yang melihat Lucy dan Lisanna tersenyum dan senang.

"tidak, kami hanya senang saja"kata Lucy senang.

"oh, iya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku padamu, ya, namaku Lisanna Strauus, sahabat Lucy"kata Lisanna tersenyum.

"eh…?"

"EHHHH?!"kata mereka kaget.

"iya, dia sahabat baruku, atau bisa dibilang sahabat baru kita semua"kata Lucy tersenyum.

Juvia sedikit kaget dan akhirnya tersenyum, ia merasa lega dan senang karena Lucy sudah mendapatkan sahabat baru.

"aku Juvia Lockstar, sahabat Lucy dari dulu, kita bersahabat juga, ya, Lisanna"kata Juvia tersenyum dan Lisanna dan Lucy pun tersenyum.

Mereka pun akhirnya tertawa bersama, dan menghabiskan hari bersama.

Tapi, mereka juga belum tau badai cinta yang datang bukan hanya 1 saja.

Masih banyak badai cinta yang membuat mereka menjadi bingung dan bisa saja membuat mereka terluka dan terkadang membuat mereka senang.

Disisi lain terdapat gadis berambut silver pendek yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan dengan tatapan sedikit iri dan sedih.

"Sting-sama…."

-To Be Contiune-

Yuki: "Akhirnya! Setelah sekian lama chapter ke- 2 dari Fict Trust in You ini selesai *^-^*"

Happy: *senyam-senyum*

Natsu: *bingung* "kenapa tuh Happy?"

Yuki: "mungkin dia lagi senang karena dapat peran di chapter ini"

Natsu: "oh, iya. Nee, Yuki-Chan, kok di chapter ini aku kayak peran pembantu, sih. Sedikit banget perannya, dan perasaan ini Yuki-Chan menyelesaikan chapter ini lama banget, udah 1 bulan, ya?"

Happy :*langsung jawab* "bukan 1 bulan, tapi 3 bulan!"

Yuki: *pundung* "maaf, karena aku banyak tugas dan harus selesaikan dulu semua aktivitas sekolah, karena aku kan kelas 3 SMP yang harus menyiapkan diri untuk UN"

Happy: "alasan saja"

Natsu: "ya, sudahlah, tapi, kan Yuki-Chan sudah memenuhi janjinya padamu, Happy, karena ia sudah memasukkanmu dalam chapter ini"

Happy: "memang, sih…" *wajah yang sedikit meledek kearah Yuki*

Yuki: *kesal* "ingatkan aku tidak memasukkan Happy lagi kedalam cerita"

Happy: *kaget* "jangan, dong, Yuki-Chan! Yuki-Chan kan anak baik, rajin dan tidak sombong" *mencoba merayu Yuki*

Yuki: * tidak peduli* "Natsu, tolong tutup acara Review di chapter ini, dan ingatkan aku tidak memasukkan **HAPPY **kedalam cerita"

Happy: *panic dan mencoba merayu Yuki*

Natsu: "kayaknya bakal lama deh kalau nungguin Yuki-Chan yang udah pundung kayak gitu, baiklah kita akan menutup ending chapter kali ini, dan silahkan masuk sahabat Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockstar!" *dengan backround tepuk tangan*

Juvia: *tersenyum* "konnichiwa, Minna-san"

Natsu: "ya, sebelum menutup cerita ini, menurutmu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita kali ini?"

Juvia: *pose mikir-mikir* "menurutku, chapter kali ini alurnya kecepetan"

Yuki: *JLEB*

Juvia: "terus endingnya mungkin akan membuat para pembaca yang membaca ini bingung"

Yuki: *JLEB, JLEB*

Juvia: dan belum ada Scene tentang Zeref dan Natsu and Geng 'Xrash' setelah kejadian yang menimpa Lucy"

Yuki: *JLEB, JLEB, JLEB*

Juvia: "dan juga aku kayaknya OOC banget"

Yuki: *pundung tingkat akut*

Natsu: "panic* b-baiklah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau menutup chapter kali ini, kasihan Yuki-Chan yang sudah sangat pundung begitu"

Juvia: *tersenyum* "baiklah, terima kasih untuk para pembaca dan yang sudah menyempatkan untuk me-riview cerita ini, walau cerita chapter kali ini bisa dibilang sangat memaksakan sekali"

Natsu: *panic melihat Yuki yang sudah mengeluarkan aura hitam* "b-baiklah, karena suasana sudah sangat tidak memungkinkan bagi Yuki-Chan, terima kasih untuk bantuan dan saran-saran yang dan semangat yang sudah kalian berikan pada Author kita, kami berharap kalian bisa memaklumi tentang Yuki-Chan"

ALL minus Yuki: "Thanks for reading and please give us advice again and review"

**Thanks for all reading this Fict, and please give us advice**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Yuki: *pundung* "semoga kalian menyukai chapter kali ini…"


	3. Chapter 3

TRUST IN YOU

Yuki: *tersenyum* "hai, Minna kembali bertemu dengan Yuki di chapter ke 3 ini! Yuki sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Minna-san lagi, dan juga terima kasih atas review-nya"

Natsu: "terima kasih pada **Hayati JeWon-san** yang sudah merievew untuk Yuki-Chan, Yuki-Chan sangat senang menerimanya"

Happy: "terima kasih juga pada **Luna d' ** yang sudah merievew untuk Yuki-Chan, dan **K.C Dragnfilia** terima kasih sudah merievew dari chapter pertama dank e dua, dan terima kasih atas semangatnya untuk berjuang dengan UN"

Natsu: "dan juga selamat datang **Rukami-Chan**, terima kasih sudah membaca fict ini, dan maaf jika alurnya kecepatan dan Yuki-Chan menunggu Fict buatan Rukami-Chan" *^-^*

Happy: "terima kasih juga kepada **Sugoii** karena sudah merievew dan aku akan berusaha menyemangatiku dalam melanjutkan fict ini sampai ke chapter 3!"

Yuki: "dan terima kasih rievew-an dari **fidyaIR-san** yang sudah me-riview juga! Dan juga **Saikari Nafiel** terima kasih membaca dan merievew fict ini, dan ini update ke-2 sudah ada, dan sekarang sudah masuk ke chapter 3, terima kasih atas review-an kalian semua, itu membuat Yuki terharu" *^-^*

Happy: "Yuki-Chan, kamu masih marah, ya?" *sedikit gugup*

Yuki: *pura-pura tidak kenal* "maaf, siapa, ya?"

Happy: *pundung* "Yuki-Chan masih marah… kalau aku tidak masuk kedalam cerita lagi bagaimana, dong…"

Natsu: *mencoba menghibur Happy* "sudahlah, Happy…"

Happy: "Natsu sih tidak usah khawatir, kan kamu pemeran utama cowok disini, sedangkan aku? Aku cuman…" *mau nangis*

Yuki: *sedikit merasa bersalah*

Natsu: "baiklah, sepertinya Happy sedang down sekali, silahkan enjoy chapter kali ini~~~"

Fairy Tail bukan punya saya, melainkan milik Hiro Mashima-Sensei, saya hanya memiliki Fict ini, jika Fairy Tail punya saya, pasti ceritanya sudah hancur.

Enjoy~~~

Sebelumnya:

"oh, iya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku padamu, ya, namaku Lisanna Strauus, sahabat Lucy"kata Lisanna tersenyum.

"eh…?"

"EHHHH?!"kata mereka kaget.

"iya, dia sahabat baruku, atau bisa dibilang sahabat baru kita semua"kata Lucy tersenyum.

Juvia sedikit kaget dan akhirnya tersenyum, ia merasa lega dan senang karena Lucy sudah mendapatkan sahabat baru.

"aku Juvia Lockstar, sahabat Lucy dari dulu, kita bersahabat juga, ya, Lisanna"kata Juvia tersenyum dan Lisanna dan Lucy pun tersenyum.

Mereka pun akhirnya tertawa bersama, dan menghabiskan hari bersama.

Tapi, mereka juga belum tau badai cinta yang datang bukan hanya 1 saja.

Masih banyak badai cinta yang membuat mereka menjadi bingung dan bisa saja membuat mereka terluka dan terkadang membuat mereka senang.

Disisi lain terdapat gadis berambut silver pendek yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan dengan tatapan sedikit iri dan sedih.

"Sting-sama…."

-Chapter 3-

Sudah hampir 3 bulan lamanya setelah kejadian Geng 'Xrash' berbaikan dengan Zeref dan juga kejadian tentang Lisanna, dan mereka sekarang sedang mengerjakan ujian sekolah yang menurut para murid sangat menyebalkan.

Di ruangan kelas Lucy, nampaknya Lucy sedikit kesal karena ada beberapa soal yang tidak bisa ia kerjakan dan membuatnya frustasi.

'ini apa jawabannya?!'batin Lucy kesal.

Lalu ia melihat Natsu yang bermalas-malasan, karena ia sekarang sedang melihat kearah jendela dengan tatapan bosan.

'apa dia sudah mengerjakan semuanya?'batin Lucy heran.

Natsu tampaknya sadar diperhatikan oleh Lucy ia menoleh kesamping dan Lucy yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kertas dan berusaha focus pada kertas soalnya. Dan Lucy tau sekarang Natsu sedang menertawainya.

'sial! Pasti dia menertawaiku…!'batin Lucy kesal dan melirik kearah Natsu dan benar sekarang Natsu sedang menertawainya dan membuat Lucy tambah kesal.

Setelah bel pulang sekolah, semua murid mengumpulkan kertas soal dengan wajah yang senang dan puas dan ada juga dengan wajah yang muram.

Lalu Lucy langsung pergi dan bertemu dengan Juvia dan Lisanna.

"tunggu, Lucy"ujar Natsu dari belakang tapi Lucy pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"masa kau marah gara-gara aku menertawaimu tadi, sih?"kata Natsu yang terdengar meledek di telinga Lucy, Lucy hanya kesal

"aku tidak marah, kok!"kata Lucy kesal

"wajahmu saja sudah mengatakan kau marah"ujar Natsu

"aku bilang aku tidak marah! Dasar!"kata Lucy kesal

Sedangkan Natsu hanya menghela nafas dan dalam perjalanan ia bertemu dengan Zeref

"Natsu, kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu! Ada yang harus kubicarakan padamu!"kata Zeref yang menarik Natsu, walaupun Natsu berusaha lepas dari Zeref.

Lucy hanya melihat kepergian mereka dan langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya

TAP TAP TAP

BRUK

-Lucy P.O.V-

Bruk

Aku kaget karena tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang

"Ouch… Ouch… ah! Maafkan aku!"kata orang yang menabrakku

Aku langsung berdiri, dan melihat orang yang menabraku

Gadis berambut silver pendek dan mata berwarna caramel coklat

"M-Maafkan aku!"ucapnya menunduk

Aku hanya menggeleng

"tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku juga minta maaf, aku tadi tidak melihatmu"kataku tersenyum

"Maafkan aku juga! Seharusnya aku melihat kalau berjalan, maaf!"katanya lalu pergi dengan cepat

Aku hanya heran melihatnya dan aku pun melanjutkan perjalanku, tapi tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak di lantai.

"ponsel ini… apa punyanya, ya?"Tanyaku bingung

Lalu aku pun mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh, dan aku pun melihat Sting yang sedang berjalan kearahku.

"hy, Lucy, kau sedang apa?"Tanya Sting yang menyapaku

Aku langsung menoleh kearah Sting

"hmm… ponsel itu kan bukannya punya Yukino?"Tanya Sting yang melihat ponsel yang sedang kupegang

"ponsel punya Yukino…?"Tanyaku heran

"ya, kau tadi bertemu dengan gadis berambut pendek berwarna silver dan mata berwarna coklat caramel?"Tanya sting

Aku hanya mengangguk

"ponsel ini punyanya"kata Sting

"kau tau dari mana ponsel ini punyanya? Kau pernah mengambilnya, ya?"kataku yang curiga

"sembarangan saja! Aku tau ponsel ini punya Yukino, karena aku pernah melihanya, dan itu kan ada gantungannya"kata Sting yang menunjukkan jarinya kearah gantungan

"hmm… ya, sudah. Nanti kau kembalikan, ya. Aku mau ke Juvia dan Lisanna"kataku yang memberikan ponsel ke Sting dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya

-Sting P.O.V-

Lucy langsung pergi setelah memberikan ponsel Yukino padaku

'kenapa aku yang harus mengembalikannya?'batinku bingung

Aku hanya bingung dan melihat ponsel Yukino

Tap Tap Tap

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dan melihat Yukino yang sedang gelisah dan mencari-cari sesuatu

'sepertinya dia sedang mencari ponselnya'batinku

Lalu aku pun mendekat kearahnya dan dia sedikit kaget karena aku menghampirinya, dan entah kenapa dia bertingkah aneh saat berada didekatku

"Sting-Sama…!"ucapnya kaget saat melihatku

"kau mencari ini?"Tanyaku yang menunjukkan ponselnya

Ia pun mengangguk, dan aku memberikannya ponselnya

"kenapa ponselku berada di Sting-sama?"Tanya Yukino heran

"tadi Lucy yang memberikannya padaku, sudah, ya…"kataku yang langsung pergi meninggalkannya

"Sting-sama…"gumannya pelan

-Natsu and Zeref Site-

"aduh…! Zeref…! Kau tidak usah sampai menarikku…!"kata Natsu kesal dan melepaskan tangan Zeref yang menarik baju Natsu

"Sorry…"kata Zeref yang melepaskan tangannya

"jadi, kau mau bicara apa?"Tanya Natsu kesal

"aku dapat kabar dari Ayah dan Ibu, katanya mereka akan pulang minggu depan saat liburan"kata Zeref

"ya, lalu?"tanyaku dengan nada bosan

"mereka ingin mengadakan Party"kata Zeref

"huh…? Party…?"ujar Natsu sedikit kesal

"ya, dan kau harus datang"kata Zeref

"huh…? Ogah! Malas banget gw!"kata Natsu kesal dan menolak

"tapi, Natsu, ini undangan dari Ayah langsung"kata Zeref

"aku paling malas dengan yang namanya Party ataupun pesta-pesta yang gak jelas…! Kau tau kan…!"kata Natsu kesal

Zeref hanya menghela nafas

"kalau kau tidak mau ikut, ya, sudah. Tapi, ayah minta kau dan semua temanmu datang"kata Zeref

"cth! Dasar..! memangnya Party apaan?"Tanya Natsu kesal

Zeref hanya tersenyum tipis

"pesta pertunanganku"ujar Zeref

-Natsu P.O.V-

"pesta pertunanganku"ujarnya

Eh…?

Eh…?

"maaf, bisa kau ulangi lagi?"Tanyaku yang memastikan

"baiklah, Party itu merupakan pesta pertunanganku"ujar Zeref tersenyum

Aku masih bingung dan masih mencoba mencerna kalimat Zeref

Pesta…

Pertunangan…

Zeref…?

Eh…

Eh…?

Eh….?!

"t-tunggu dulu! Kau memang mau bertunangan dengan siapa?!"kataku yang kaget

"kenapa kau kaget begitu? Tentu saja dengan Mavis, kan"kata Zeref

"k-kalian punya hubungan?!"Tanyaku kaget

Sedangkan Zeref hanya menghela nafas

"Natsu, kau memang sangat pintar tapi terkadang kau sangat bodoh"kata Zeref yang menghela nafas

"apa katamu?!"kataku kesal yang tidak terima sindiran Zeref

"maaf, maaf… tapi memang benar, aku akan bertunangan dengan Mavis, awalnya aku ingin mengadakan pesta sederhana saja, tapi saat kuberitau Ayah dan Ibu, mereka sangat senang dan gembira sekali, sampai-sampai mereka akan datang dan mengadakan pesta saat liburan disini. Karena itu aku menyuruhmu dan teman-temanmu datang"kata Zeref

Aku hanya menghela nafas

"kalau memang begitu, apa boleh buat. Aku akan datang dan juga teman-temanku"kataku yang menghela nafas

-Normal P.O.V-

Lalu setelah itu Natsu pun keluar dari ruangan dan pergi keruangan geng 'Xrash' meninggalkan Zeref yang memandangnya dengan tersenyum tipis.

Tap Tap Tap

Lalu datang wanita berambut pirang bergelombang mendekatinya.

"syukurlah dia mau datang, Zeref"kata Mavis yang tersenyum

Zeref hanya mengangguk

"ya, aku juga sangat khawatir jika dia benar-benar tidak mau datang"kata Zeref

"mungkin dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar sudah memaafkanmu"kata Mavis

"kuharap begitu…"ujar Zeref dengan tersenyum kearah wanita yang disampingnya ini

-Yukino P.O.V-

Aku sedang berjalan disebuah taman dan tanpa kusadari aku melihat ruangan yang sangat berisik dan ramai

'bukannya ini ruangan geng 'Xrash'?'batinku yang melihat ruangan tersebut

Aku mulai memberanikan diri melangkah mendekat kearah ruangan itu, dan semakin aku mendekat semakin terdengar dengan keras suara keramaian didalam

'apa Sting-sama ada disini…?'batinku yang berpikir

Aku sebenarnya ingin masuk dan mengajak Sting mengobrol, tapi aku sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk mengajaknya mengobrol. Dia sudah menyapaku saja aku sudah sangat senang

Lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang berambut silver pendek sepertiku yang mendekat

"maaf, kau cari siapa?"Tanya gadis itu

Aku pun langsung terkaget dan langsung mundur sedikit jauh. Gadis itu hanya merasa bingung dengan sikapku

'dasar Yukino bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dia jadi bingung, kan?!'batinku yang panic dan kesal

Lalu gadis itu pun mendekat padaku

"maaf, aku mengagetkanmu, ya? Namaku Lisanna Staruss, kau bisa panggil aku Lisanna, apa kau sedang mencari seseorang?"Tanya-nya dengan ramah

'aku sebenarnya ingin mengobrol dengan Sting-sama…! Tapi mana mungkin aku mengatakan itu!'batinku sedih

"t-tidak, kok. Aku cuman berjalan melewati ruangan ini, dan kudengar banyak suara keramaian didalam"kataku yang tersenyum

"hmmm…. Apa kau mau masuk?"tanyanya

Ehh?

Apa yang dikatakannya?!

Aku masuk kedalam ruangan geng 'Xrash'?! disana aku memang bisa bertemu dengan Sting-sama tapi, aku masih takut….! 

"t-tidak apa-apa, kok! Aku tidak usah masuk!"kataku

"kenapa? Kau disambut, kok"ujarnya tersenyum

Lalu ia pun menarikku masuk kedalam ruangan geng 'Xrash', dan aku melihat Sting-sama yang sedang bercanda ria dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang dan gadis berambut biru tua, dan juga teman-temannya.

"Minna…!"panggil Lisanna senang dan menyapa teman-temannya

"hy, Lisanna. Lho, siapa gadis ini?"Tanya gadis berambut biru tua menunjukku

"oh, gadis ini… tadi aku melihatnya diluar, jadi aku bawa masuk saja, umm… namamu.."kata gadis itu

"Y-Yukino, namaku Yukino Agria"kataku dengan langsung memperkenalkan diri

"namaku Lucy Heartfilia, Yoroshiku"kata gadis bernama Lucy yang tadi sempat kutabrak

"namaku Juvia Locstar"kata Juvia

"dan namaku Lisanna Strauss, tapi aku sudah sempat bilang tadi, ya"kata Lisanna tersenyum.

-Normal P.O.V-

Brak

Tiba-tiba Natsu datang dengan membuka pintu dengan keras yang sudah dianggap biasa oleh anak-anak geng 'Xrash', lalu dia pun mendekat kearah Lucy dkk.

"aku punya kabar untuk kalian"kata Natsu

"kabar apa?"Tanya Lucy heran

"Zeref bilang, dia dan Mavis-sensei akan bertunangan"kata Natsu

"bukannya, Zeref pesta tunangannya sudah lama?"Tanya Lucy heran

"mungkin saat Zeref bilang pada Ayah dan Ibuku, dia mengulur pesta-nya dan akan melaksanakan party-nya saat liburan nanti"kata Natsu

Lalu setelah itu Natsu dan yang lainnya pun mengobrol dengan yang lainnya. Sedangkan Yukino merasa dirinya seperti pengganggu saja dan akhirnya dia pun melangkah pergi menjauhi ruangan itu.

-Yukino P.O.V-

Aku berjalan menjauh dari ruangan geng 'Xrash', aku seperti jadi pengganggu disana, dan memang sejak awal aku sudah tau kalau tidak bisa bersama mereka. Aku terlalu pemalu, dan tidak bisa berinteraksi dengan yang lain juga.

-Sting P.O.V-

Aku hanya melihat Yukino yang pergi, dan merasa bingung. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini, apa karena dia ingin minta maaf pada Lucy karena sudah menabraknya?

-Normal P.O.V-

Waktu berlalu berjalan cukup cepat dan tanpa mereka sadari ternyata mereka sedang berada di Party yang sangat mewah dan megah.

Didalam sebuah ruang ganti wanita, yang terdapat Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, dan Juvia yang sedang menata diri untuk pesta yang akan dimulai.

Sedangkan di ruang ganti pria yang terdapat Natsu, Rogue, Sting, dan Gray yang sedang bersiap-siap dengan pesta yang akan dimulai.

Sedangkan Zeref dan Mavis masih berbincang-bincang dengan keluarga Dragneel.

"cth! Kenapa aku ikut kedalam Party ini, sih?"kata Natsu kesal

"sudahlah, Natsu… ini kan pertunangan Zeref, kakakmu sendiri"kata Gray yang menenangkan Natsu

"cth! Kalau bukan acara penting, aku tidak akan mau ikut"kata Natsu kesal lalu keluar ruangan.

Lalu saat keluar ruangan ia melihat Lucy dan yang lainnya sedang bersama Mavis.

"hy, Natsu"kata Mavis tersenyum

"Natsu, kau terlihat cocok dengan baju itu"kata Lisanna tersenyum dan membuat Rogue yang mendengarnya sedikit kesal.

Lucy yang menyadarinya hanya bingung dengan sikap Rogue yang terlihat kesal karena Lisanna memuji Natsu.

"kau kenapa, Rogue?"bisik Lucy heran

"tidak, tidak apa-apa"kata Rogue yang kelihatan kesal

Gray dan Sting pun menyusul kearah Acara yang akan segera dimulai oleh Zeref.

"Perhatian! Ladies and Gentlemen, saya sebagai pembawa acara yang sangat COOL ini, bersama saya Jason yang COOLL, kita akan mendengarkan kata-kata sambutan dari sang empunya pesta, silahkan Zeref Dragneel"ujar Jason dengan mempersilahkan dan orang-orang yang bertepuk tangan.

Zeref pun maju berdiri dan tersenyum lalu Jason memberikan Mic pada Zeref.

"selamat datang di pesta pertunanganku saya malam ini, terima kasih untuk kehadiran semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang. Terima kasih juga pada Ayah dan Ibu serta adikku, Wendy dan Natsu yang sudah datang, seperti yang kalian dengar dan tau, aku adalah orang yang pernah membuat adik perempuanku hampir meninggal karena aku meninganggalkannya, dan aku juga sangat dibenci oleh adik laki-lakiku dan teman-temannya. Aku juga tau, sebenarnya aku tidak berhak mendapat semua kesempatan ini, tapi walaupun aku melakukan semua kesalahan, walaupun aku dibenci oleh semua orang, terdapat wanita yang selalu berada disisi, yang selama ini memendam rasa padaku sejak lama, walaupun dia tau waktu dulu aku tidak meliriknya dan tak pernah menyadari perasaannya, tapi ia yang selalu memberiku support, selalu membuatku semangat, dan membuatku ingin merubah kehidupanku, dan ia yang mengatakan padaku kalau 'semua kesalahan memang tidak bisa semua diperbaiki, tetapi setidaknya kita bisa mencoba' kata-katanya menyadarkanku akan kesalahanku, ia menyadarkanku bahwa aku mempunyai orang-orang yang kusayangi. Karena dirinya dan teman-teman sekalian, aku bisa berubah, terima kasih atas semua yang kalian lakukan padaku, karena aku sekarang tau dan sadar akan diriku sendiri"ujar Zeref yang menyelesaikan kata sambutannya.

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan oleh hadirin yang ada, dan Mavis hanya tersenyum lembut memandang Zeref lalu Zeref dan yang lainnya memulai pertunangannya, pesta yang meriah dan mewah membuat suasana sangat romantic, semua orang yang ada disana berdansa dengan pasangannya kecuali Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, Rogue dan Sting.

Natsu dan Lucy pergi berdua didekat air mancur yang sangat cantik dengan lampu-lampu yang berwarna-warni yang sedang menyala.

Rogue dan Lisanna berbincang-bincang dengan santai di sebuah balkon yang berbeda dari Natsu dan Lucy.

Sedangkan Sting berjalan-jalan mengintari taman, dia sengaja pergi sendirian, karena ia tau kalau ia terlalu dekat dengan Lucy, perasaan suka yang ia pendam sejak 3 bulan lalu akan semakin kuat, dan ia tau, ia tidak mungkin merebut Lucy dari Natsu yang selalu membantunya, sewaktu dulu dari kecil.

-Flash Back on, Sting site-

Sewaktu masih kecil, Sting selalu di bully oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, waktu itu ia adalah cowok yang sangat culun, tidak bisa apa-apa dan selalu menurut perkataan orang lain. Dan di waktu itu, ia juga belum bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang sekarang.

Setiap hari seperti Neraka bagi Sting, ia serasa tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari semua bully-an teman-temannya, tapi seketika ada seorang gadis berambut silver pendek yang menolongnya dari bully-an teman-temannya. Ia selalu memanggil gadis kecil itu dengan sebutan Shiro-Chan, dan gadis itu pun memanggil Sting dengan Hiro-kun. Mereka selalu bersenang-senang dan anak-anak yang lain pun lambat laun mulai berhenti mengganggu Sting. Namun, tiba-tiba gadis itu pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Sting, yang membuat Sting sangat sedih sampai-sampai ia tidak mau sekolah selama 2 bulan. Namun, setelah akhirnya masuk sekolah kembali, semua merasa Sting tidak pernah ada dan tidak peduli dengan Sting lagi.

Tapi, seketika Natsu datang dan mulai bergaul dengannya, akhirnya Sting mendapatakan apa yang disebut 'sahabat' kembali, mereka lambat laun mulai mengenal satu sama lain dan Gray dan yang lainnya pun bersahabat dan membuat geng 'Xrash'.

Tapi dalam hati Sting ia masih ingin bertemu dengan gadis yang dipanggil Shiro-Chan.

-Sting P.O.V-

'Kenapa aku jadi teringat dengan Shiro-Chan?' batinku yang mengingat tentang gadis yang pernah menolongku sewaktu kecil

Aku pun berjalan-jalan kearah pintu grebang yang lumayan besar dan megah, suara alunan music juga masih sangat terdengar jelas dari ruangan megah itu.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang gadis berambut silver pendek yang sedang dicegat oleh beberapa anak berandalan yang lainnya.

"itu, kan… Yukino!"kataku yang kaget dan langsung pergi kesana

-Yukino P.O.V-

Aku berlari dengan cepat untuk menjauhi anak-anak berandalan yang mengejarku, aku sangat takut karena tiba-tiba mereka langsung memaksaku untuk ikut dengan mereka

'aku harus cepat pergi! Ke tempat yang ramai…! Tapi, dimana?!'batinku panic dan masih langsung berlari sekuat tenaga.

Dan saat aku sadari aku sudah terkepung oleh anak-anak berandalan yang mengejarku.

'padahal tinggal sedikit lagi sampai disana!'batinku yang panic dan ketakutan saat melihat anak-anak berandalan yang mulai mendekat.

"dasar, harusnya kau jangan lari, kami kan tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu"ujar anak berandalan yang tersenyum licik.

Aku mulai mundur sedikit, dan berharap siapapun menolongku.

'seseorang… tolong aku!"ujarku dalam hati dengan berharap saat anak-anak berandalan itu semakin mendekat

Tap Tap Tap

Aku mendengar suara derup langkah kaki yang sangat cepat mendekatiku

Buak Buk Brak

Sebuah suara yang sangat keras seperti sebuah suara perkelahian yang tedengar di telingaku. Saat sepertinya sudah mereda aku pun perlahan membuka mataku dan melihat seorang pemuda yang berambut pirang, rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan pakaiannya sedikit robek dan terdapat sedikit luka.

"Sting-sama…?"tanyaku tak percaya saat melihat Sting didepanku.

"Hosh… hosh…"

Aku melihat Sting yang terlihat kekelahan karena gabis berkelahi dengan anak berandalan yang lain, lalu ia pun mendekat kearahmu, wajahnya terlihat kesal dan aku pun merasa takut.

"dasar! Kenapa kau sendirian malam-malam begini?!"Tanyanya dengan keras dan terdengar marah

Aku hanya menutup mataku dan ketakutan, karena aku tidak pernah melihat Sting-sama yang sangat marah seperti ini.

"m-maaf…"ujarku yang takut

-Sting P.O.V-

Aku sangat kesal dan marah

'kenapa dia disini malam-malam sendirian?!'batinku kesal

Aku pun melihat Yukino yang menutup matanya karena takut

"m-maaf…"ujarnya dengan ketakutan

Aku pun meredakan emosi-ku, yah… aku juga tidak seharunya memarahinya seperti itu.

"hufh… maaf, aku tadi terlalu berlebihan…"ujarku dengan nada menyesal

Lama kelamaan, dia pun sedikit berhenti gemeteran dan mulai berhenti ketakutan

"kau sedang apa malam-malam disini sendirian?"tanyaku dengan heran

"a-aku tadi… baru pulang dari… membeli perlengkapan ini"katanya dengan dengan memperlihatkan shopping bag yang berisikan peralatan alat-alat tulis.

"tapi, lain kali, kau seharusnya tidak pergi sendirian"kataku

"m-maaf…"katanya dengan menyesal

"sudahlah, karena sudah malam, kau ikut aku ke pesta disana saja. Nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang"kataku yang menarik Yukino dengan pelan

Aku dan Yukino pun masuk kedalam ruangan megah yang sangat ramai, Lucy dan Natsu yang berada disana dan mendekat kearahku dan Yukino

"kau kenapa terlihat berantakan sekali, Sting?"Tanya Natsu saat melihatku yang memang bisa dibilang berantakan

"aku tadi sempat berkelahi dengan anak berandalan diluar saat anak berandalan itu akan menyerang Yukino"kataku yang menjelaskan

Natsu pun melihat Yukino

"kau…"ujarnya sedikit memastikan namun dia tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Lucy, kau ajak dia keruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian yang sedikit kotor"kata Natsu yang meminta Lucy untuk membawa Yukino, lalu Lucy dan Yukino pun pergi keruang ganti.

-Lucy and Yukino site-

Lucy dan Yukino berjalan keruangan ganti wanita dan mulai memilih gaun yang akan dipakai oleh Yukino.

"ma-maaf merepotkan, Lucy-sama"kata Yukino yang merasa bersalah

"kenapa kau minta maaf? Kau kan tidak salah apa-apa"kata Lucy heran

Yukino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"tidak, kau salah. Aku selalu merepotkan banyak orang. Makanya, maaf aku!"kata Yukino yang menunduk

Sedangkan Lucy hanya heran tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya yang dibicarakan Yukino, tapi Lucy merasa tidak bisa bertanya tentang itu kepada Yukino, Lucy merasa ada dinding yang terlihat antara Yukino dengan dirinya.

Setelah Yukino selesai memakai gaun berwarna putih salju dengan sepatu yang terbuat kaca, Lucy dan Yukino pun keluar ruangan ganti wanita, dan Sting dan Natsu yang menunggu.

Natsu langsung menarik Lucy pergi dari mereka berdua

"sudah, ya, aku dan Lucy akan pergi kesana"kata Natsu yang menarik Lucy, sedangkan Lucy yang ditarik hanya kesal karena seenaknya ditarik oleh Natsu.

-Lucy and Natsu site-

Lucy meronta-ronta dengan kesal dan berusaha lepas dari Natsu

"Natsu, lepas! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"kata Lucy kesal

Natsu pun melepaskan tangannya, dan duduk disebuah bangku taman. Sedangkan Lucy hanya mendengus kesal dan duduk disamping Natsu.

"dasar! Tanganku jadi merah, kan!"kesal Lucy pada Natsu, sedangkan yang yang disampingnya tampak tak peduli dan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"hy, Natsu, kau dengar tidak?!"kata Lucy kesal

"iya, iya, aku dengar! Dasar, cewek cerewet sekali!"ujar Natsu yang malas dan kesal

Sedangkan Lucy mendengarnya makin kesal

-Natsu P.O.V-

Mendengar perkataan kalimatku tadi, Lucy tambah kesal

"Dasar! Kau menyebalkan sekali, Natsu!"kata Lucy dengan kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya yang merah karena kesal

Aku yang melihatnya sedikit tertawa.

"apa yang kau tertawakan, sih?"Tanya Lucy kesal

"kau terlihat jelek seperti itu"kataku yang mengejek

"apa?! Kau bilang aku jelek? Ya, sudah!"kata Lucy kesal dan hendak pergi meninggalkanku

"jangan marah, Lucy. Aku cuman bercanda"kataku yang sedikit tertawa

Lucy pun kembali duduk kembali

"hy, Natsu, kau tidak mengobrol dengan orang tuamu? Padahal mereka ada disini"kata Lucy

Aku hanya memandangnya heran

"tumben sekali kau mengatakan itu. Biasanya kau tidak terlalu suka mengurusiku"ujarku heran

"memangnya tidak boleh?"tanyanya dengan kesal

"ya, gak juga, sih. Hanya heran saja"kataku

"kalau tentang Zeref?"Tanya Lucy yang agak hati-hati

Aku hanya diam saja, dan Lucy tau mungkin dia seharusnya tidak bertanya seperti itu.

"aku pernah bilang, kan. Aku akan memaafkanya jika Wendy sudah kembali seperti normal dan kesehatannya sudah membaik, dan yang paling penting jika Wendy sudah mengingat semuanya dan memaafkan Zeref, aku akan memaafkannya"kataku

"jadi, saat ini kau tidak memaafkan Zeref?"Tanya Lucy

"aku memaafkannya, tapi, belum sepenuhnya"kataku

"…"

"kau tau, kan, perasaan sakit saat dikhianati oleh orang lain. Walaupun kau memaafkannya belum tentu kau akan mempercayainya kembali seperti dulu"kataku

-Lucy P.O.V-

"kau tau, kan, perasaan sakit saat dikhianati oleh orang lain. Walaupun kau memaafkannya belum tentu kau akan mempercayainya kembali seperti dulu"kata Natsu

Aku terdiam mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Natsu

Tentu saja aku tau perasaan itu. Dikhianati oleh orang yang sangat kau sayangi.

Tapi apa aku juga masih belum memaafkan orang itu, ya?

Aku hanya termenung diam, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan dan membuat suasana sangat hening dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

Aku ingin bertanya tentang kenapa waktu itu keluarga Natsu tidak mempercayai Natsu saat Zeref membiarkan Wendy hampir meninggal karena ditelantarkan?

Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa bertanya seperti itu, seperti ada tembok besar dan tinggi yang tidak bisa kulewati.

Terdengar suara alunan music dan kulihat semuanya berdansa.

Yah, bukan berarti aku ingin berdansa, tapi setidaknya aku ingin mencobanya, karena sepertinya menyenangkan.

Kulihat Natsu yang diam saja dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

Oke, ini membuat suasana jadi canggung, dan aku tidak suka ini.

Aku pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dengan pelan.

-Normal P.O.V-

Lucy pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan, lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan menghadap Natsu.

Natsu hanya melihat Lucy dengan heran, ia mengangkat alisnya sebelah yang bertanda ia bingung dengan sikap Lucy.

"Natsu, ayo berdansa!"ajak Lucy

Sedangkan Natsu hanya diam dan makin heran.

"kenapa kau mau berdansa?"Tanya Natsu heran

"sudahlah, ayo!"ajak Lucy yang menarik tangan Natsu dengan pelan

Sedangkan Natsu hanya heran lalu ia dan Lucy pun pergi kedalam ruangan dansa yang banyak orang berdansa.

Disana ada Gray dan Juvia, Lisanna dan Rogue, Mavis dan Zeref, keluarga Dragneel dan semua hadirin yang ada disana yang sedang berdansa, sedangkan Wendy yang menggendong Charle dan seekor kucing biru yang bersamanya.

Dan Lucy tau itu adalah Happy yang sedang digendong Wendy

"Happy!"kata Lucy kaget dan mendekat kearah Wendy yang sedang memakan cemilan yang didepannya.

"Lucy-san, Onii-Chan"kata Wendy yang melihat Lucy dan Natsu

"tunggu, kenapa Happy ada disini?"Tanya Lucy heran

"Happy? Maksudnya kucing berwarna biru muda ini? Aku tadi menemukannya didepan ruangan dansa, entah kenapa Charle dan Happy menjadi dekat"kata Wendy

"dasar… Happy selalu saja menghilang dan ditemukan secara tiba-tiba"kata Lucy yang tersenyum

Lalu Natsu menarik tangan Lucy dengan pelan

"Natsu…?"

"katanya kau mau dansa, kan? Ayo, sebelum aku berubah pikiran"kata Natsu lalu menarik Lucy dan Wendy yang melambaikan tangannya.

-Natsu and Lucy site-

Natsu dan Lucy sedang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan dansa yang sedang ramai karena banyak orang yang berdansa.

Dan terdengar alunan music yang sangat merdu dan romantic yang mendukung suasana mereka.

Natsu hanya diam selama dansa dan Lucy merasa canggung

Lucy tidak begitu suka dengan suasana canggung seperti ini.

"hy, Natsu…"panggil Lucy

"ng?"

"bagaimana menurutmu tentang Zeref dan Mavis-sensei?"Tanya Lucy yang sedikit canggung

"Zeref dan Mavis-sensei? Kupikir mereka pasti baik-baik saja, walaupun mereka mendapatkan masalah mereka pasti bisa mengatasinya, yah, kau tau, Zeref tidak bodoh walau dia sering menyebalkan"kata Natsu tertawa sedikit

Lucy senang mendengar jawabannya Natsu, setidaknya suasana canggung tadi memudar sedikit

Mereka terus berdansa dan entah lagu keberapa yang sudah diputar diruangan itu, mereka berbincang-bincang dengan perasaan senang, mungkin bisa dibilang dari pandangan orang lain mereka seperti lukisan yang sangat indah yang sedang berdansa

-Sting and Yukino P.O.V-

Sting melihat Lucy yang sedang berdansa dengan Natsu, walau ia merasakan sakit didadanya Karena sedih melihat Lucy sangat terlihat sangat bahagia bersama Natsu dibanding dengan dirinya.

"mereka terlihat seperti lukisan, ya"ujar Yukino kagum

"ya… mereka terlihat seperti lukisan yang sangat bahagia"ujar Sting pelan

Yukino memandang kearah Sting yang melihat mereka berdua, Yukino melihat pancaran mata Sting yang melihat Lucy dengan tatapan sedih.

"Sting-sama…"guman Yukino pelan sampai-sampai tidak terdengar oleh Sting

-Zeref and Mavis site-

Zeref sedang berada didekat pilar dengan tersenyum, ia senang karena Natsu sudah datang walau mungkin ia terpaksa, tapi walaupun begitu ia sangat senang akan hal itu.

Dan Zeref juga melihat kearah Sting dan Yukino dengan tatapan mata yang sulit diartikan

'gadis itu…'batin Zeref yang memastikan

Lalu datanglah Mavis yang mendekat kearah Zeref

"sedang memikirkan apa, Zeref?"Tanya Mavis yang melihat Zeref

Sedangkan Zeref hanya tersenyum memandang Mavis dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"tidak, tidak apa-apa"ujar Zeref yang tersenyum.

-Normal P.O.V-

Akhirnya pesta pertunangan Zeref dan Mavis pun selesai, Wendy dibawa oleh Zeref dan Mavis bersama Igneel dan Grandine. Sting mengantar Yukino pulang, Juvia dan Gray pun ikut pulang dan Rogue mengantar Lisanna pulang, sedangkan Natsu mengantar Lucy dan Happy pulang.

Sesampainya Natsu dirumah Lucy, ia pun membawa Lucy kekamarnya dan Zeref yang sedang menunggu didepan rumah Lucy.

Natsu pun membaringkan Lucy di kasur tidurnya dan Happy disebelahnya, sebelum Natsu pergi ia mendekat kearah Lucy yang sudah tertidur pulas.

Chu

Natsu mencium Lucy dengan sangat pelan agar Lucy tidak terbangun.

"meaw~~~"

Natsu pun melepaskan ciumannya pada Lucy dan mengelus pelan pipi Lucy lalu memandang Happy

"kau jangan bilang-bilang padanya, ya. Kalau dia tau dia pasti marah"ujar Natsu tersenyum kearah Happy lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Lucy.

-Zeref site-

Zeref yang menunggu Natsu pun akhirnya melihat Natsu yang sedang berjalan mendekat lalu masuk keadalam mobil.

"lama sekali, kau tadi ngapain?"Tanya Zeref yang tersenyum penuh arti dan Natsu yang mengerti senyuman Zeref hanya membuang muka saja.

"bukan urusanmu"ujar Natsu kesal lalu masuk kedalam mobil

-Keesokannya-

Pagi hari setelah pesta pertunangan Zeref dan Mavis, sekarang Lucy sedang berada dirumahnya, tepatnya berada diruang keluarga yang hanya ada dirinya dan Happy, ia terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang lewat ponselnya.

"eh..? sekarang? Kenapa tiba-tiba…? Sudah dibandara? Ya, sudah… tunggu disana"kata Lucy yang sedang berbicara lewat ponselnya dan segera bergegas pergi ke bandara.

"Happy kau dirumah dulu, ya, aku sudah menyediakan makanan untukmu, Jaa Nee"ujar Lucy lalu pergi dari rumah.

-at Airport-

Di bandara terdapat seorang pemuda berumur 24 tahun berambut coklat dan menggunakan kacamata hitam yang sedang menunggu seseorang, ia terlihat sangat tampan karena banyak gadis-gadis yang melihatnya.

Pemuda ini hanya tersenyum kearah mereka dan mereka sudah histeris seperti kerasukan, dan disamping pemuda ini pun ia membawa sebuang tas yang tidak terlalu besar.

"masih belum datang, ya…?"gumannya lalu melihat Android-nya.

"Loke-nii!"seru seseorang yang tidak asing lagi di telinga pemuda ini.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Loke ini pun melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang a.k.a Lucy yang mendekatinya.

"lama sekali…"ujarnya

"dasar! Kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin kalau pulang hari ini? Aku kan jadinya buru-buru kesini"ujar Lucy dengan kesal lalu menggembungkan pipinya.

"hahaha… maaf… maaf… aku lupa memberitaumu kalau aku pulang, ngomong-ngomong dimana 'dia'?"Tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Loke itu

"maksudmu Ayah? Dia katanya pergi keluar kota karena urusan perkerjaan, entah itu benar atau tidak, aku tidak tau"kata Lucy yang menjelaskan kepada Loke

"hm… oh, iya, aku lapar, nih. Temenin aku makan, ya"kata Loke

"cuman nemenin? Aku-nya tidak diajak makan?"Tanya Lucy kesal

Loke hanya tersenyum melihat Lucy, dia mencubit pipi Lucy dengan gemas

"uk… sahkit… Loke-Nii, hentsikan…"ujar Lucy dengan kesal menahan sakit

"habisnya kau lucu, sih"kata Loke dengan gemas

"Ukh… lepass…!"kata Lucy kesal

"iya, iya. Hahaha…"tawa Loke

"ukh… ya, sudah, ayo!"ujar Lucy dengan kesal

Lalu Loke pun mengambil tas-nya dan mengikuti Lucy ke tempat jual makanan, karena perut Loke sudah memberontak minta ingin diisi

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai kesebuah restorant didekat Airport tadi, mereka lalu memesan makanan dan menyantapnya dengan santai sesekali mereka bercanda ria.

"bagaimana dengan kerjaanmu di Croxus?"Tanya Lucy

"hmm… ya, semuanya berjalan baik, tapi tak kusangka aku berkerja disana selama 1 tahun"ujar Loke

"hmmm… bagaimana dengan keadaan Aries-Nee?"Tanya Lucy lagi

"dia sudah pulang kesini 1 minggu yang lalu, katanya dia akan mengunjungi kita kalau dia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya"ujar Loke

"oh…"ujar Lucy dengan ber"Oh"ria

Setelah Lucy dan Loke menyelesaikan acara makan mereka, mereka pun langsung berangkat untuk pulang. Tapi, karena Loke baru saja pulang setelah 1 tahun pergi, pasti ia penasaran karena banyak tempat dan toko-toko baru yang belum ada 1 tahun yang lalu.

"Lucy! Lucy! Ayo, kesana!"ujar Loke dengan senang dan menunjukkan kea rah Games Center

Lalu Lucy dan Loke pun masuk kedalam gedung Games Center, mereka memainkan beberapa mainan dan setelah itu kembali pergi melihat-lihat, lalu tiba-tiba Lucy melihat sebuah toko buku dan menarik Loke untuk kesana. Loke pun dengan pasrah mengikuti Lucy padahal dia tau kalau sudah ke toko buku, pasti akan sangat lama.

"Lucy, masih lama?"Tanya Loke dengan bosan yang melihat Lucy

"tunggu, Loke-nii! Ah, Ini komik baru! Dan ini juga!"kata Lucy yang semangat memilih komik dan Anime baru

"dasar Lucy! Kau masih menjadi _Otaku_?"Tanya Loke dengan heran kearah Lucy

"kenapa? Masalah?"Tanya Lucy dengan kesal

"ya, gak juga, sih. Tapi, please, cepetan. Kita sudah disini selama hampir 2 jam"ujar Loke yang pasrah

"iya, ini udah selesai"kata Lucy dan pergi kearah Casser untuk membayarnya.

Lalu Loke pun mengikutinya dari belakang

"Loke-nii, bayar"ujar Lucy dengan santai

Lalu Loke pun kaget dan heran

"huh…? Aku yang bayar?"Tanya Loke dengan kaget

"ya, iyalah…! Please…!"ujar Lucy dengan memohon

Loke pun menghela nafas lalu mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya

"baiklah… kali ini aku yang bayar… karena sudah 1 tahun tidak membelimu buku yang biasa harus beli sebulan"kata Loke dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek dan membuat Lucy sedikit kesal.

Cuman sedikit…

Karena Lucy senang sudah dibelikan buku oleh Loke, dan Loke hanya mengehela nafas dan geleng-geleng kepala karena Lucy membeli buku komik dan Anime itu tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Kemudian Loke dan Lucy pun berjalan-jalan lagi, tanpa disadari bahwa Natsu yang sedang berjalan bersama Wendy melihat Loke dan Lucy.

"lho, bukannya itu Lucy-san?"Tanya Wendy yang heran sambil menujuk kearah Lucy yang sedang bersama pemuda berambut coklat.

"Lucy…"guman Natsu yang melihat Lucy yang tengah tersenyum kearah pemuda itu

"Cth! Ayo, Wendy"ujar Natsu mengajak Wendy pergi walau terdapat nada kesal

Wendy hanya memandang Lucy yang tengah tersenyum sebentar lalu menyusul Natsu yang berjalan semakin jauh.

Setelah hari sore, Lucy dan Loke akhirnya pun pulang kerumah.

"sudah lama sekali tidak pulang"ujar Loke yang meletakkan tas-nya

"cara bicaramu seperti tak pulang 5 tahun saja"ujar Lucy dengan meledek

"hehehe... tapi, walau 1 tahun, aku merasa tidak pulang 5 tahun. Oh, iya, bagaimana sekolahmu? Katanya kau pindah sekolah, kan?"Tanya Loke

"ya, begitulah, menyenangkan, kok"kata Lucy tersenyum lalu meletakkan teh yang dibuatnya tadi

Loke pun mengambil cangkir teh itu

"lalu kau punya orang yang kau cintai?"Tanya Loke

Lucy yang mendengar itu langsung menyemburkan teh-nya lalu terbatuk-batuk

"k-kenapa kau tanyanya begitu, sih?!"ujar Lucy kesal walau mukanya merah

Sedangkan Loke hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Lucy

"aku kan hanya bertanya kau sudah punya orang yang kau cintai atau belum, kenapa reaksimu begitu? Apa benar-benar sudah ada orang yang kau sukai, kudengar dari Juvia, disekolah ada seorang anak ketua geng yang menyukaimu, kan?"ujar Loke

Lucy yang mendengarnya pun kaget

"Juvia mengatakan itu padamu?!"Tanya Lucy kaget

"lebih tepatnya aku memaksanya menceritakan kehidupan selama 3 bulan terakhir ini"ujar Loke

"kau sadis"ujar Lucy kesal

"enak saja! Aku tidak sadis!"ujar Loke yang tidak terima dibilang sadis

DRRT DRRT DRTTT

Terasa ponsel Loke bordering dan Loke pun mengangkat ponselnya dan berbicara pada orang yang menelponnya.

Sedangkan Lucy membereskan semua cangkir dan tidak lupa memeberi makan Happy yang kelihatan lapar.

Setelah Loke selesai menelpon dia pun mengambil tas-nya dan masuk kekamarnya.

"Loke-nii, tadi siapa yang telepon?"Tanya Lucy yang heran

"tadi, Aries bilang katanya besok dia akan datang mengunjungi kita, dan mengajak kita dan teman-temanmu itu pergi ke Hotel Resort di sebuah pantai"ujar Loke

-keesokannya-

Natsu sedang berada dirumahnya dengan pandangan kesal sambil mengotak-atik sesuatu di laptopnya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan membuat Wendy yang melihatnya sedikit khawatir

"Onii-Chan, kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Wendy dengan khawatir

Natsu hanya tersenyum ke arah Wendy

"tidak, tidak apa-apa"ujar Natsu tersenyum

"oh, iya, Onii-Chan, kata Lucy-san, kita diajak ke Hotel Resort di sebuah pantai, katanya ada seseorang yang mengajak Lucy-san dan kita semua jalan-jalan"kata Wendy

Natsu hanya diam sebentar lalu memandang Wendy

"kau mau ikut?"Tanya Natsu

Wendy mengangguk dengan ceria

"iya!"kata Wendy dengan tersenyum ceria

"baiklah, kita ikut, aku akan kirim E-Mail ke Lucy"kata Natsu yang mengirim E-Mail pada Lucy. Wendy yang mendengar itu senang dan segera bersiap-siap.

"Yay!"seru Wendy dengan senang

"untunglah, Charle!"ujar Wendy dengan senang dan menggendong Charle

Sedangkan Natsu hanya tersenyum memandang adiknya yang senang itu. Tapi dalam hati ia merasa kesal dengan kejadian kemarin.

'Pemuda yang bersama dengan Lucy kemarin siapa?' begitulah pikiran Natsu saat ini.

Lalu setelah semuanya selesai menge-pack semua perlengkapan, akhirnya mereka berkumpul di taman.

Banyak yang sudah menunggu Natsu dan Natsu pun melihat mereka semua bahkan Mavis, Zeref, pemuda yang kemarin dan juga wanita berambut Pink.

Natsu hanya heran melihat mereka berdua. Karena pasalnya Natsu tak tau siapa mereka berdua. Dan Natsu juga melihat kalau Lucy dan pemuda itu terlihat dekat, malah sangat dekat.

'Cth! Siapa pemuda yang dekat-dekat dengan Lucy?!"batin Natsu kesal saat melihat mereka berdua

"Onii-Chan, Ayo!"kata Wendy yang menggandeng tangan Natsu dan juga kucing kesayangannya tak lepas dari gendongannya.

Natsu pun melangkah maju bersama Wendy

"wah, kau mengajak Charle juga, ya?"Tanya Lucy saat melihat Wendy yang menggendong Charle

"ya, aku tidak tega kalau melihatnya sendirian"kata Wendy

"hee… aku juga sengaja membawa Happy, aku khawatir dia akan terluka kalau aku tinggal sendirian"kata Lucy senang

Natsu melihat kearah pemuda yang sedang bersama wanita berambut pink dengan tatapan tajam

"baiklah, karena sepertinya semua sudah ada disini, ayo, kita masuk kedalam mobil"kata Zeref s

Lalu mereka semua pun masuk kedalam mobil. Mobil yang cukup besar untuk mereka.

Mobil yang cukup untuk mengangkut 12 orang dan 2 kucing kecil.

Lalu mereka pun mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk mereka.

Tempat duduk mereka adalah:

Di depan:

1\. Zeref

2\. Mavis

Di bangku kedua:

2\. Sting

3\. Rogue.

4\. Lisanna

Di bangku ke ketiga:

1\. Aries

2\. Loke

3\. Gray

4\. Juvia

Dan yang terakhir adalah:

1\. Lucy

2\. Natsu

3\. Wendy yang menggendong Happy dan Charle

Setelah itu mereka pun akhirnya berangkat, sekitar 3-4 jam akhirnya mereka pun sampai di sebuah Hotel Resort disebuah pantai.

Lalu setelah sampai, mereka semua pun langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera check-in didalam hotel.

Kamar perempuan dan kamar laki-laki tentunya terpisah.

1 kamar dibagi untuk 8 orang, kamar berukuran big deluxe yang bisa menampung 10 orang.

Dan yang untuk para cowok pun sama

Kamar cowok:

1\. Natsu

2\. Gray

3\. Sting

4\. Rogue

5\. Loke

6\. Zeref

Kamar cewek:

1\. Lucy

2\. Juvia

3\. Yukino

4\. Lisanna

6\. Aries

7\. Mavis

8\. Wendy

9\. Charle dan Happy juga berada di kamar cewek

Setelah mereka membereskan semua perlengkapan mereka, mereka pun akhirnya berniat bermain di pantai.

Sementara Mavis dan Zeref duduk berdua di tempat mereka.

Tempat berdiam mereka tidak terlalu jauh dari pantai, tapi cukup untuk mengawasi mereka semua. Loke dan Aries pun duduk untuk sementara karena masih merasa malas untuk berlari-lari di pantai.

Sedangkan anak-anak yang lain, mereka sedang senang bermain bola volley, mereka terlihat sangat bersemangat dan antusias saat bermain bola volley. Tapi tidak untuk Natsu yang sedang berada didekat Zeref.

"kau tidak gabung dengan mereka?"Tanya Zeref pada Natsu yang melihat Natsu hanya duduk diam sambil bermain dengan _gadject-nya._

"tidak, terima kasih, aku tidak mau terbakar"kata Natsu yang malas

Memang suhu disana sedikit banyak terik mataharinya, yang memang pas jika orang-orang berniat untuk berjemur.

Tapi, diam-diam Natsu melirik Loke yang sedang bercanda ria dengan wanita yang bernama Aries itu

'dia siapanya, Lucy, sih?!'batin Natsu kesal lalu memandang Lucy yang sedang bercanda ria dengan anak-anak yang lain

Lalu setelah mereka lelah bermain, mereka akhinya gabung dengan Mavis, Zeref, Loke, Aries, dan Natsu.

"lho, kau hanya diam saja, Natsu?"Tanya Gray yang melihat Natsu yang sedang bermain dengan gadject-nya dengan malas.

"ng"begitulah tanggapan Natsu

Lalu Wendy pun mendekat kearah Natsu dan berbisik

"Onii-Chan, kau kenapa?"Tanya Wendy yang khawatir

Natsu yang mendengar adiknya sedang mengkhawatirkannya pun tersenyum, ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan tersenyum kepadanya. Ia pun menepuk kepala Wendy dengan pelan.

"aku tidak apa-apa, kok"ujar Natsu yang tersenyum kepada adiknya

Wendy pun tersenyum senang lalu duduk disebelah Natsu

Setelah mereka selesai bermain dan hari pun mulai gelap akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan, dan pergi makan malam bersama.

Setelah itu mereka pergi berpencar untuk menikmati keindahan alam pantai saat malam, seperti pasangan Zeref x Mavis, Gray x Juvia, dan yang lainnya.

Sting dan Yukino bersedia menjaga Wendy sementara yang lainnya pergi jalan-jalan, awalnya Mavis yang akan menjaga Wendy, tapi Wendy menolak dan pergi jalan-jalan Zeref.

Natsu pun awalnya ingin menjaga Wendy, tapi Wendy juga menolak agar Natsu pergi bersama Lucy menikamati pantai saat malam

Alhasih Wendy dijaga oleh Sting dan Yukino mala mini

Natsu dan Lucy pun berjalan berdua di tepi pantai saat malam

Suasana diantara mereka sangat hening, tak ada pembicaraan yang dibuka oleh mereka, entah mengapa Natsu hari ini sangat sangat pendiam, biasanya ia selalu mengganggu Lucy, walaupun tidak selalu tapi biasanya ia sediktnya mengobrol dengannya walau sedikit

"Hy, Natsu, kau kenapa dari tadi diam saja?"Tanya Lucy yang akhirnya membuka pembicaraan

Natsu bukannya menjawab malah berjalan lebih cepat dan tidak menjawab pertannyaan Lucy, yang membuatnya sangat kesal dengan sikap Natsu yang ini.

"hy! Aku bertanya padamu!"kata Lucy kesal

"berisik!"ujarnya dengan kesal

"habisnya kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku! Kau ini kenapa, sih?! Kau dari tadi menatapku dengan tatapan mata menyeramkan seperti itu!"kata Lucy kesal

Natsu hanya diam tidak membalas kalimat Lucy, karena ia tau jika ia membalas kalimat Lucy yang ada ia tambah kesal

"kau ini! Ada orang yang bertanya padamu! Setidaknya kau jawab!"kata Lucy kesal lalu menyusul Natsu yang berjalan lebih jauh didepannya

"berisik! Ya, ampun kau jadi cewek cerewet sekali!"kata Natsu dengan kesal dan menutup telinganya

Lucy yang mendengar itu malah tambah kesal dengan sikap Natsu ini, kemarin dia sikapnya masih baik-baik saja, kenapa sekarang sikapnya berubah drastis seperti ini

"kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"Tanya Natsu kesal Karena diperhatikan oleh Lucy dengan tatapan yang mengintrogasi

"kau marah padaku, ya?"Tanya Lucy heran

Natsu masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lucy, ia malah membuang muka kearah lain

"hy, kau ini kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba marah begitu! Memangnya aku salah apa?!"Tanya Lucy kesal

"pikirkan saja sendiri"ujar Natsu yang meninggalkannya sendirian di pantai

Setelah Natsu pergi Lucy hanya kesal sampai-sampai ia merasa ingin menangis disitu, tapi tetap saja harga diri Lucy tinggi dan tidak mungkin membiarkan Lucy menangis hanya karena ini.

Ya untuk saat ini ia masih belum bisa menangis, mungkin saja Natsu sedang 'bad-mood' makanya sikapnya jadi menyebalkan walaupun dari awal sikap Natsu itu menyebalkan.

-Yukino and Sting site-

Yukino melihat Sting yang sedang bermain dengan Wendy didepan penginapan, bermain kejar-kejaran bersama Wendy dan kedua kucing, Happy dan Charle.

Yukino pun mendekat kearah Sting

"kenapa kau tidak pergi berjalan-jalan saja, Sting-sama? Aku kan bisa menjaga Wendy, lagi pula aku tidak ada rencana untuk pergi jalan-jalan malam"kata Yukino pada Sting

Sting hanya diam sesaat lalu berkata

"kau tidak suka aku disini?"Tanya Sting dengan heran

Yukino yang mendengar itu jadi tidak enak hati

"b-bukan seperti itu maksudku, Sting-sama! Hanya saja, aku merasa tidak enak melibatkanmu dalam menjaga Wendy"kata Yukino panic

Sting pun duduk di bangku pantai

"ya, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Lucy jalan-jalan, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa. Dan juga Natsu sepertinya hari ini sedang 'bad-mood"kata Sting dengan santai

Yukino mendengar itu sedikit sedih

'jadi, Sting-sama berniat mengajak Lucy-san untuk jalan-jalan? Apa yang kuharapkan, dasar Yukino bodoh!'batinnya sedih

Sting yang melihat raut wajah Yukino yang sedih hanya heran

"kenapa wajahmu sedih, Yukino?"Tanya Sting heran

Mendengar itu Yukino pun langsung panic

"t-tidak ada apa-apa, kok!"kata Yukino dengan panic

Sting pun lalu bersantai kembali dengan melihat Wendy yang masih bermain dengan Happy dan Charle

Yukino pun maju dan duduk disebelah Sting dibangku pantai

"um… Sting-sama, aku boleh bertanya padamu sesuatu?"Tanya Yukino ragu-ragu

"silahkan saja"kata Sting

"sebenarnya… apakah Sting-sama menyukai Lucy-san?"Tanya Yukino dengan ragu-ragu

Sting hanya diam sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Yukino

Memang benar Sting menyukai Lucy sejak 3 bulan lalu, tapi ia heran kenapa Yukino menanyakan hal itu, yah, dia bukanlah cowok yang bisa menebak hati seorang gadis.

"ya, aku menyukainya"jawabnya dengan jujur

Yukino yang mendengar jawaban dari Sting merasa hatinya hancur, karena sebenarnya Yukino juga menyukai Sting sejak lama. Sejak kejadian itu, tapi ia juga tau, ia selalu membawa keburukan bagi orang lain

"tapi walaupun begitu, aku tidak akan mungkin merebut Lucy dari Natsu, walaupun aku sangat menyukainya, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi"kata Sting lagi

"eh? Kenapa?"Tanya Yukino heran dan kaget

"karena aku tidak akan mungkin bisa merebut Lucy dari Natsu, lagi pula Natsu selalu membantuku dan aku tidak mungkin menghkianatinya"kata Sting lagi

Yukino hanya terdiam saja mendengar jawaban dari Sting

-Zeref site-

Mavis melihat Zeref yang sepertinya sedang gelisah

"kau kenapa Zeref?"Tanya Mavis yang khawatir dengan sikap Zeref

"ah… tidak, aku tidak apa-apa"kata Zeref

"Zeref…"

"sungguh aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir"ujarnya lagi

Mavis pun memeluk Zeref dari belakang dengan erat

"kau tau, Zeref? Kau selalu berusaha sendirian, kau selalu berpikir sendirian, kau selalu melakukan apapun sendirian, bisakah kau membaginya padaku?"ujar Mavis dengan sedih

Zeref hanya terseyum mendengar Mavis berkata seperti itu, ia pun memeluk Mavis dengan erat

"arigatou, Mavis… kau selalu ada untukku"ujar Zeref dengan tersenyum

Mavis hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar Zeref mengatakan itu, dan Zeref pun tau ia tidak perlu berusaha sendirian lagi karena ada wanita yang akan selalu berada disisinya selalu

-Lisanna and Rogue site-

"hy, Rogue, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"Tanya Lisanna saat sedang berjalan bersama Rogue

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"Tanya Rogue heran karena Lisanna tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu

"yah, tidak apa-apa, sih. Aku cumah penasaran saja"ujar Lisanna

"kalau kujawab iya memang kenapa?"Tanya Rogue

"dia seperti apa?"Tanya Lisanna lagi

"dia cantik, baik, pengertian, tapi ia sepertinya baru patah hati karena cowok yang disukainya itu menyukai gadis lain"ujarnya

"heh… trus dia tidak menyadari perasaanmu?"Tanya Lisanna

"iya, mungkin sampai selamanya dia tidak akan pernah tau perasaanku padanya"ujar Rogue

"kalau begitu kau harus berusaha untuk menyadarkannya! Kau bilang kan dia baru patah hati, kalau kau bersamanya dan membantunya dia pasti menyadari perasaanmu dan mungkin dia menyukaimu juga!"kata Lisanna

"yah, mungkin akan kucoba"kata Rogue

"ngomong-ngomong siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?"Tanya Lisanna penasaran

"rahasia"ujarnya dengan tersenyum tipis

"eh…?! Pelit…!"ejek Lisanna lalu tertawa bersama Rogue

-Natsu P.O.V-

Aku hanya berjalan menjauhi Lucy

Sial kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?!

Hanya karena cowok itu dekat pada Lucy

Mungkin saja itu teman Lucy sejak kecil dan Lucy menganggap dia kakaknya

ARGGHH

SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!

Kenapa seperti ini sih?!

"Hy, Natsu, tunggu dong!"ujar Lucy dari belakang

Aku berhenti sebentar menunggunya

"dasar kau menyebalkan! Kenapa meninggalkanku sih?! Dan juga sikapmu hari ini benar-benar aneh! Kau sedang sakit, ya?"Tanya Lucy kesal

"…"

Aku tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa

"hy, Natsu, kalau aku melakukan kesalahan padamu bilang padaku kenapa?! Kalau seperti ini aku tidak mengerti"ujar Lucy dengan sedih

Aku tetap tidak mengatakan apapun padanya, karena memang ini hanya keegoisanku sendiri

"Natsu, jawab!"ujarnya kesal

"siapa cowok itu?"gumanku

"eh? Kau bilang apa?"Tanyanya heran

"siapa cowok itu?"tanyaku pelan

"maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu, bisa kau ulangi lagi?"tanyanya lagi

Dengan kesal aku mencubit pipinya sedikit keras, dan dia meringis kesakitan

"Ittai! Apa yang kau lakukan, dasar!"kesalnya

"kau tuli atau apa sih? Dari tadi aku sudah mengatakannya padamu!"kesalku yang masih mencubit pipinya

"habisnya kau pelan sekali ngomongnya, aku kan tidak begitu dengar dengan jelas"kata Lucy

"hufh… ya, sudahlah!"ujarku dengan menghela nafas

-Normal P.O.V-

Setelah itu Natsu pun akhirnya berjalan duluan yang kemudian disusul oleh Lucy, ia melihat ekspresi wajah Natsu yang sedang kesal, dan tiba-tiba Lucy mendapat ide untuk membuatnya kesal.

Ya, kadang-kadang menjahili orang itu tidak bisa ditebak kapan datangnya, kan? Apalagi Natsu yang sedang kesal seperti ini menjadi sasaran empuk jika mengejeknya. Lucy pun berjalan cepat dan berjalan disamping Natsu, ia pun tersenyum mengejekknya

"hy, jangan-jangan kau cemburu pada Loke-nii, ya?"Tanya Lucy yang sedikit mengejek Natsu

Natsu hanya mendengus kesal saja mendengarnya

"kalau iya memang kenapa?"Tanya Natsu dengan kesal

Ups

Mendengar itu Lucy sedikit kaget mendengarnya, ya memang benar kalau Natsu itu cemburu dengan Loke, tapi siapa sangka Natsu menjawabnya dengan jujur? Padahal Lucy awalnya berniat untuk mengejekknya kenapa ia sekarang membuat Lucy jadi blushing gitu?

"kenapa kau cemburu dengan Loke-nii?"Tanya Lucy heran walau wajahnya masih bersemu merah

Natsu pun memandangnya dengan kesal

"memangnya tidak boleh?"Tanya Natsu kesal

"ya, gak sih. Tapi kau kenapa cemburu pada Loke-nii, dia kan kakakku"kata Lucy

"ya, aku tau dia kakakmu, kan? Sejak kecil kau berpikir kalau Loke itu kakakmu"ujar Natsu lagi

Lucy hanya heran mendengarnya

"huh? Apa maksudmu? Loke-nii benar-benar kakakku, kok"kata Lucy yang menjelaskan

"iya, iya, dia kakakmu"kata Natsu lagi dengan bosan

"pasti kau salah paham tentang Loke-nii. Dengar ya, Loke-nii itu kakakku, kakak kandungku"kata Lucy

"iya, iya, dia kakakmu! Kakak kandu-!"

Natsu merasa ada yang aneh dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Lucy, langkahnya terhenti seketika dan ia memandang Lucy dengan wajah yang sedikit shock.

"t-tunggu sebentar, tadi kau bilang apa? Kakak kandung?"Tanya Natsu yang memastikan

"iya, kakak kandung! Nama panjangnya Loke Heartfilia! Jangan-jangan kau cemburu pada kakakku sendiri, ya?"ejek Lucy

Natsu hanya sedikit blushing mendengarnya, ya, memang ia tidak membantah kalau ia cemburu pada cowok itu, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau ia cemburu pada kakak kandung Lucy sendiri

"cth! Aku jadi seperti orang idiot saja!"kata Natsu yang blushing

"_Tsundere_…" ujar Lucy mengejek

"cth! Berisik!"ujar Natsu kesal dan melangkah maju

"hy, Natsu kau tau…"kata Lucy dengan pelan

"tau apa?"Tanya Natsu dengan kesal

Lalu Lucy dengan tiba-tiba menarik Natsu, dan mencium Natsu dipipi, dengan wajah memerah Lucy tersenyum kearah Natsu

"sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu"ujarnya dengan tersenyum dan dengan wajah memerah, lalu ia pun berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Natsu sedikit shock dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Lucy tadi.

Lalu kemudian ia pun tersenyum

"kau baru mulai menyukaiku, sedangkan aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu"ujar Natsu dengan pelan, lalu berjalan menyusul Lucy yang sudah didepan

Di suatu tempat di sebuah hotel yang sangat mewah terdapat laki-laki berumur 45 tahun berambut pirang yang sedang memandang sebuah foto seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum bersama gadis kecil berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum juga

"Layla, seandainya waktu itu aku bisa menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan… tapi kau tetap saja melerakan nyawamu terenggut untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain dikecelakaan itu"guman laki-laki itu dengan tersenyum sedih kearah foto itu

Sedangkan Yukino yang sedang duduk bersama Sting hanya diam, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena jika ia bertanya lebih jauh, ia akan menyakiti Sting, dan bukan hanya Sting saja tapi ia juga menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

'Layla-obaasan, aku harus bagaimana? Orang yang kusuka menyukai orang lain, dan aku tau aku sangat tidak pantas bersamanya karena aku selalu membawa pengaruh buruk bagi orang lain… apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Yukino dengan sedih dan memandang kearah langit malam yang sedang dihiasi berjuta-juta bintang yang sedang memancarkan terangnya dengan terang

-To Be Contiune-

Yuki: "akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3!" *senang*

Natsu: "Yuki-chan, kok aku seperti peran pembantu, ya di chapter ini" *pundung*

Yuki: "m-maaf, Natsu, aku jadi membuatmu seperti peran pembantu" *panic*

Happy: "uwaa~~~" *nangis*

Natsu: *bingung* "lho, kenapa Happy menangis?"

Happy: *nangis* "Yokatta yo! Kukira Yuki-chan tidak akan memasukkanku dalam chapter ini, Yokatta yo!"

Yuki: "sudahlah, lagi pula bentar lagi aku kan SMA, jadi aku sudah harus dewasa" *sedikit blushing dan membanggakan dirinya*

Happy: *bisik ke Natsu* "padahal kalau mati lampu saja dia takut"

Natsu: "Oh…"

Yuki: *kesal* "aku dengar itu, baka Neko!"

Happy: *tertawa* "maaf, Yuki-Chan, tapi Yuki-Chan, tumben cepat selesainya"

Yuki: "karena aku tidak mau para readers menunggu lama, dan juga aku ingin memeberitau bahwa akhir bulan February lebih nanti aku ada TO dari sekolah jadi bisa dibilang akan sangat lama aku update cerita fict ini, sebenarnya aku pengen banget langsung lulus tanpa UN, tapi tuhan berkendak lain" *pundung*

Natsu: *memberi semangat* "Ganbatte, Yuki-Chan"

Yuki: *mata berkaca-kaca* "uwaa~~! Arigatou, Natsu-nii!"

Natsu: *sesak* "s-sesak, Yuki-Chan"

Happy: *sweatdrop* "sepertinya Natsu akan susah melepas diri Yuki-Chan, baiklah, penutupan kali ini diberikan oleh pendatang baru di Fict ini, silahkan Yukino Agria!" *tepuk tangan*

Yukino: "konnichiwa, Minna-san" *bungkuk badan*

Happy: "baiklah, Yukino, menurutmu bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini?"

Yukino: "menurutku alurnya masih kecepatan, dan juga aku kurang mengerti endingnya chapter ini, maafkan aku!" *bungkuk badan*

Yuki: *mau nangis* "begitu, ya…? Chapter kali ini kurang memuaskan, ya? Maaf…" *pundung*

Yukino: *panic* "m-maafkan aku, aku kurang mengerti tentang cerita!"

Yuki: *pundung* "ya, tidak apa-apa, tapi! Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja!" *semangat lagi*

Happy: "baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan kata penutupannya, Yukino"

Yukino: "baiklah, terima kasih pada semua yang sudah menyempatkan membaca sampai yang me-riview, Yuki-san dan kami sangat senang menerimanya! Akhir kata dari kami terima kasih dan mohon bimbingannya!"

Happy: "ok, terima kasih Yukino atas penutupannya"

Natsu: *bisik ke Happy* "Nee, Nee, Happy. Nama Yukino dan Yuki-Chan hampir sama, ya? Kalau Yukino tinggal ditambahin No dibelakang nama Yuki-Chan"

Happy: "benar juga, ya, apa ada sesuatu?" *menyeringai*

Yuki: *bingung* "kalian ngomongin apa, sih?"

Natsu &amp; Happy: *panic* "g-gak ada apa-apa, kok!"

Yuki: "baiklah, terima kasih atas para reader yang membaca dan memberi riview yang sangat berharga untuk kami semua, dan seperti yang sudah ditulis diatas, dikarenakan TO dari sekolah akan berlangsung akhir bulan, jadi mungkin chapter ke-4 akan sedikit terlambat, dimohon untuk pengertiannya, tapi Yuki akan tetap berusaha untuk update dengan cepat! Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

ALL : "Thanks for reading and please give us advice again and review"

**Thanks for all reading this Fict, and please give us advice**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

TRUST IN YOU

Yuki: *tersenyum* "Hai, Minna-san! Ketemu lagi dengan Yuki-Chan!"

Happy: "Aye, sudah tidak terasa Fict ini sudah memasuki chapter ke-4!"

Natsu: "dan ini semua karena Reader-san dan yang meriview"

Happy: *bingung* "memangnya kali ini Yuki-Chan dapat Riview berapa?"

Yuki: *tersenyum* "2!"

Happy: *heran* "kenapa kau malah senang seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan Yuki-Chan tipe Masochit?"

Yuki: *kesal* "Sembarangan saja! Aku tentu saja senang! Setidaknya ada yang masih memberiku semangat itu tidak langsung maupun langsung!"

Natsu: *terharu* "ternyata Yuki-Chan sudah dewasa, ya"

Yuki: *tersenyum* tentu saja, dong, Natsu-san!"

Happy: *tidak peduli dengan Yuki &amp; Natsu* "baiklah, pertama-tama dari Hayati JeWon-san: terima kasih sudah menyempatkan lagi untuk membaca Fict ini. Dan Yuki-Chan, Hayati-san nanya Yuki-Chan suka dengan misteri?"

Yuki: "dibilang suka sih gak, dibilang gak suka juga bukan"

Happy: "buat Hayati JeWon-san: dengan kata lain Yuki-Chan sama sekali gak nyadar ada bumbu-bumbu misteris yang bertebaran. Padahal aku saja sadar"

Yuki: *nanya ke Natsu* "Nee, Natsu-nii, apa aku memang suka dengan misteri, ya?"

Natsu: *mengelus kepala Yuki* "mungkin saja, Yuki-Chan"

Happy: "baiklah, etoo… kali ini dari Renji Dragnell-san, salam kenal untuk Renji Dragnell-san dan terima kasih sudah mau meriview, semoga chapter kali ini bisa memuaskan _reader-san_ sekalian. Karena Yuki-Chan masih new baby, mohon bantuannya dan author-san yang lainnya juga"

Yuki: *melirik Natsu* "entah kenapa, kali ini Happy sifatnya dewasa sekali"

Natsu: *tersenyum* "yap, begitulah Happy. Sepertinya sifat anehnya Luce tertular padanya"

Happy: *kesal mendengar pembicaraan Natsu dan Yuki* "AKU TIDAK ANEH!"

Ini hanyalah cerita fiksi buatan Yuki yang tidak ada maksud untuk menyinggung atapun melukai yang lainnya, Fairy Tail yang asli adalah buatan Hiro Mashima-Sensei yang sangat keren bisa membuat Fairy Tail dengan sangat bagus! Kalau Yuki yang buat pasti sudah langsung ambrul adul.

Enjoy~~~~

Sebelumnya:

"hy, jangan-jangan kau cemburu pada Loke-nii, ya?"Tanya Lucy yang sedikit mengejek Natsu

Natsu hanya mendengus kesal saja mendengarnya

"kalau iya memang kenapa?"Tanya Natsu dengan kesal

Ups

Mendengar itu Lucy sedikit kaget mendengarnya, ya memang benar kalau Natsu itu cemburu dengan Loke, tapi siapa sangka Natsu menjawabnya dengan jujur? Padahal Lucy awalnya berniat untuk mengejekknya kenapa ia sekarang membuat Lucy jadi blushing gitu?

"kenapa kau cemburu dengan Loke-nii?"Tanya Lucy heran walau wajahnya masih bersemu merah

Natsu pun memandangnya dengan kesal

"memangnya tidak boleh?"Tanya Natsu kesal

"ya, gak sih. Tapi kau kenapa cemburu pada Loke-nii, dia kan kakakku"kata Lucy

"ya, aku tau dia kakakmu, kan? Sejak kecil kau berpikir kalau Loke itu kakakmu"ujar Natsu lagi

Lucy hanya heran mendengarnya

"huh? Apa maksudmu? Loke-nii benar-benar kakakku, kok"kata Lucy yang menjelaskan

"iya, iya, dia kakakmu"kata Natsu lagi dengan bosan

"pasti kau salah paham tentang Loke-nii. Dengar ya, Loke-nii itu kakakku, kakak kandungku"kata Lucy

"iya, iya, dia kakakmu! Kakak kandu-!"

Natsu merasa ada yang aneh dengan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Lucy, langkahnya terhenti seketika dan ia memandang Lucy dengan wajah yang sedikit shock.

"t-tunggu sebentar, tadi kau bilang apa? Kakak kandung?"Tanya Natsu yang memastikan

"iya, kakak kandung! Nama panjangnya Loke Heartfilia! Jangan-jangan kau cemburu pada kakakku sendiri, ya?"ejek Lucy

Natsu hanya sedikit blushing mendengarnya, ya, memang ia tidak membantah kalau ia cemburu pada cowok itu, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau ia cemburu pada kakak kandung Lucy sendiri

"cth! Aku jadi seperti orang idiot saja!"kata Natsu yang blushing

"_Tsundere_…" ujar Lucy mengejek

"cth! Berisik!"ujar Natsu kesal dan melangkah maju

"hy, Natsu kau tau…"kata Lucy dengan pelan

"tau apa?"Tanya Natsu dengan kesal

Lalu Lucy dengan tiba-tiba menarik Natsu, dan mencium Natsu dipipi, dengan wajah memerah Lucy tersenyum kearah Natsu

"sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu"ujarnya dengan tersenyum dan dengan wajah memerah, lalu ia pun berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Natsu sedikit shock dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Lucy tadi.

Lalu kemudian ia pun tersenyum

"kau baru mulai menyukaiku, sedangkan aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu"ujar Natsu dengan pelan, lalu berjalan menyusul Lucy yang sudah didepan

Di suatu tempat di sebuah hotel yang sangat mewah terdapat laki-laki berumur 45 tahun berambut pirang yang sedang memandang sebuah foto seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum bersama gadis kecil berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum juga

"Layla, seandainya waktu itu aku bisa menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan… tapi kau tetap saja melerakan nyawamu terenggut untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain dikecelakaan itu"guman laki-laki itu dengan tersenyum sedih kearah foto itu

Sedangkan Yukino yang sedang duduk bersama Sting hanya diam, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena jika ia bertanya lebih jauh, ia akan menyakiti Sting, dan bukan hanya Sting saja tapi ia juga menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

'Layla-obaasan, aku harus bagaimana? Orang yang kusuka menyukai orang lain, dan aku tau aku sangat tidak pantas bersamanya karena aku selalu membawa pengaruh buruk bagi orang lain… apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Yukino dengan sedih dan memandang kearah langit malam yang sedang dihiasi berjuta-juta bintang yang sedang memancarkan terangnya dengan terang

Story:

Yukino yang sedang bermain dengan gadjet-nya hanya menghela nafas, ia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, sejak kejadian semalam ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jelas, entah mengapa ia ingin segera pergi dari sini dan mengurung diri dikamar, tapi kalau ia berbuat seperti itu yang lainnya pasti akan khawatir dan membuat semuanya repot apalagi mereka sudah dengan baik mengajak Yukino untuk datang bermain bersama mereka.

"hufh…"

Yukino hanya menghela nafas dengan berat dan masih duduk didekat pantai, terlihat ia sangat murung sedangkan yang lainnya bersenang-senang dengan gembira, bahkan Natsu yang kemarin murung seperti Yukino sudah lumayan ceria, tapi sekarang malah Yukino yang tidak semangat.

Gadis mungil berambut biru itu hanya menatap Yukino dengan heran, lalu ia pun mendekat kearah Yukino

"anu… Yukino-san, kau tidak ikut bermain dengan yang lainnya?"Tanya Wendy dengan ramah

Yukino hanya memandang Wendy sebentar dan ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya

"tidak, aku sedang tidak berminat…"ujarnya dengan lemas

Wendy pun duduk disebelah Yukino

"kenapa Yukino-san murung? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"Tanya Wendy dengan khawatir

Yukino sedikit kaget karena Wendy mengkhawatirkannya, tapi Yukino pun merasa tidak enak karena merepotkan yang lainnya

Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum

"tidak, aku hanya sedikit lelah saja, kau mainlah bersama mereka"ujarnya dengan tersenyum

Walaupun Yukino tersenyum, Wendy masih bisa melihat dibalik senyumannya itu terdapat keraguan, entah kenapa ia ragu seperti itu, tapi yang pasti itu membuat Wendy sedikit heran.

"tidak, aku disini saja. Aku sedikit lelah karena terus bermain, apa itu tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Wendy dengan tersenyum

Yukino hanya sedikit kaget karena ia tau kalau Wendy hanya ingin bersamanya saat ini, dan Yukino pun sepertinya tau kalau Wendy sebenarnya sangat mengkhawatirnya dan memutuskan untuk bersama dengan Yukino.

Yukino pun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis

"Arigatou, Wendy…"gumannya dengan pelan

-someone site-

"akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Yukino"ujar seorang wanita yang melihat kearah mereka dengan tatapan yang sangat merendahkan terutama pandangannya terhadap Yukino

Seorang wanita berumur 24 tahun yang dengan rambut hitam panjang, ia tersenyum dengan sangat licik

-Jude site-

Jude sedang berada disebuah makam yang bertulisan 'Layla Heartfilia'

Ia menaruh bunga di makam itu lalu tersenyum kearah foto yang berada disana, ia tersenyum tipis tapi terlihat menyedihkan untukknya.

Lalu setelah beberapa saat ia akan meninggalkan makam itu, ia bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan wanita yang berambut biru panjang yang seumuran dengannya

"Igneel, Grandine…"

-Lucy site-

Lucy dan teman-temannya masih sangat bersemengat untuk bermain, mereka sangat antusias sekali, apalagi Natsu yang sepertinya sudah semangat kembali karena kemarin ia sangat murung.

"tumben kau sudah semangat lagi, Natsu. Apa ada kejadian yang bagus?"Tanya Gray yang mengejek

"berisik, Stipper! Bukan urusanmu!"kata Natsu kesal

Lalu ia pun melempar bola volley kearah team Gray dan ditangkis oleh Gray

"aku kan cuman Tanya! Kenapa kau marah begitu? Dasar _Tsundere_"ujar Gray yang mengejek

Sedangkan Natsu tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan memilih diam, kalau ia meneruskan lagi malah ia akan tambah kesal

Tak lama kemudian setelah mereka semua sudah lelah bermain, mereka pun akhrinya kembali ke stand beach yang berada tidak jauh dari pinggir pantai

Disana mereka melihat Yukino dan Wendy yang sedang bercanda ria, mereka sedikit lega karena yah… kau tau?

Akhir-akhir ini kesehatan Wendy sedang memburuk, mungkin dia terlalu lelah, tapi tetap bersi keras untuk ikut, tapi mereka lega karena Wendy sepertinya sudah membaik kesehatannya

"hufh… syukurlah, sepertinya kesehatan Wendy sudah membaik"ujar Lucy yang tersenyum

"ya, Juvia juga senang melihat Wendy yang ceria seperti itu"kata Juvia

"dan juga, sepertinya Wendy mempunyai teman baru selain kita"ujar Lisanna dengan tersenyum

Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk tanda setuju

**X-X-X**

Disebuah restoran yang cukup mewah terdapat wanita berumur 40 tahun dan 2 laki-laki yang berumur 45 tahun yang sedang membicaran suatu, mereka tampak biasa saja tapi entah mengapa suasan menjadi sedikit serius

"apa kau masih akan terus menjalani hidupmu seperti itu?"ujar Grandine dengan kesal pada laki-laki berambut pirang didepannya ini

Sedangkan laki-laki berambut pirang a.k.a Jude Heartfilia hanya menghela nafas

"aku tidak punya pilihan, Grandine. Sama sekali tidak punya pilihan"kata Jude menghela nafas

"kau tau, kan! Gara-gara aku Layla kabur dari rumah! Kalau saja aku tidak menyalahkannya waktu itu, aku tidak akan kehilangannya"ujar Jude lagi

Sedangkan laki-laki berambut merah ini hanya menghela nafas

"walau kau melanjutkan hidupmu seperti itu, putrimu Lucy tidak akan memaafkanmu"kata Igneel

Jude hanya tersenyum simpul

"aku tau, dia sudah sangat membenciku, kan? Tanpa kau mengatakan itu pun aku sudah tau"ujar Jude dengan tersenyum miris

Grandine hanya menghela nafas saja dan menyeruput minuman yang ada didepannya

"Lucy sangat mirip dengan Layla, ia ceria, manis, selalu bersemangat walau dia menyimpan kesedihan dan juga keras kepala"kata Grandine yang mengenang masa-masa itu

"kau tetap akan menjalani kehidupanmu seperti ini? Bukannya waktu dia meninggal dia berpesan agar kau merawat Lucy dengan baik?"ujar Igneel

Jude hanya terdiam, tak bisa membalas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Igneel

"entahlah, Igneel… mungkin aku dan Lucy butuh waktu untuk bisa kembali seperti semula, bahkan anak laki-lakiku membenciku seperti Lucy membenciku"ujar Jude

"terserah padamu saja, Jude. Aku hanya tidak ingin sahabatku hidup dalam kesalahan dihidupnya, dan aku tau pasti Layla pun tak akan senang jika kau terus melukai dirimu, bagaimana pun juga Layla memilihmu karena ia sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun"ujar Igneel menepuk bahu Jude dengan pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi restoran itu

"kau tau, Jude? Aku sangat membencimu karena Layla menikah denganmu! Tapi aku tau dalam dirimu pasti adalah sosok yang baik hati, tidak mungkin kan Layla memilihmu jika kau tidak baik! Aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali jadi kau jangan memintaku mengulangnya!"ujar Grandine kesal

Jude hanya terdiam saja

"aku senang saat kau bahagia bersama Layla, jadi jangan kau rusak masa depan dirimu dan anak-anakmu!"ujar Grandine dengan pelan lalu menyusul Igneel yang sudah berjalan jauh

Jude yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam dan tersenyum tipis

"apakah aku masih bisa dimaafkan…?"gumannya dengan pelan

**X-X-X**

Hari sudah mulai gelap dan bintang pun sudah menunjukkan cahayanya diatas langit, tapi sang gadis berambut silver dan bermata caramel ini hanya duduk sendirian didekat pantai, ia melihat lautan indah saat malam hari, tapi walaupun pemandangan yang sangat indah didepan matanya ini, ia terlihat sangat gelisah.

Ia masih mengingat bahwa Sting mengatakan ia masih menyukai Lucy, memang Yukino akui Lucy itu baik, dan tidak terlalu mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menerima dengan mudah kalau Sting orang yang sangat ia sukai itu suka pada orang lain

Lisanna yang sedang berjalan-jalan dekat pantai tak sengaja bertemu dengan Yukino, dan Lisanna pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya

"Yukino!"sapa Lisanna dengan ceria

Yukino yang merasa dipanggil pun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Lisanna yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya, lalu Lisanna pun duduk disebelah Yukino

"kau sedang melihat pantai?"Tanya Lisanna

Yukino hanya mengangguk pelan

"ya, kurasa… begitu…"ujarnya dengan pelan

Lisanna pun merasa ada yang aneh pada Yukino, memang Yukino gadis yang pendiam tapi, entah kenapa ia lebih pendiam dari biasanya

"kau kenapa Yukino? Kok muram?"Tanya Lisanna heran pada Yukino

Sedangkan Yukino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan

"aku tidak apa-apa"ujar Yukino dengan pelan

"Sou…. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa bilang ya! Kita semua kan temanmu!"ujar Lisanna dengan tersenyum kearah Yukino

Yukino hanya sedikit kaget dan tersenyum kearah Lisanna juga

"iya"ujarnya sambil mengangguk

**X-X-X**

"hy, Igneel, apa kau benar-benar akan membiarkan Jude menjalani hidupnya seperti itu? Aku memang benci padanya, tapi aku juga tidak suka melihatnya begitu"kata Grandine pada Igneel yang sedang duduk dibangku taman

Igneel hanya menyeruput botol minumannya dengan pelan

"kau tau, kan? Orang yang bisa membuatnya berubah adalah dirinya sendiri. Walaupun kita terus membujuknya tapi ia tetap tidak mau berubah itu percuma. Aku juga tidak suka melihat sahabat karibku terus menyalahkan dirinya"ujar Igneel dengan berat

Grandine tau sebenarnya Igneel sudah sangat berusaha untuk membujuk Jude menjadi seperti semula, memang sejak kematian Layla 7 tahun yang lalu membuat Jude berubah, mungkin dampak dari anak-anaknya yang membencinya.

"aku sudah tidak tau bagaimana lagi, Grandine. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku pada Layla"ujar Igneel dengan sedih dan menyatukan tangannya didahinya, -berpikir-

'Layla, kenapa sejak kematianmu, semua jadi rumit begini…?'batin Grandine dengan sedih sambil menatap langit malam

Disebuah taman dekat pantai Zeref sedang berjalan-jalan santai dan memikirkan sesuatu

'kalau tidak salah gadis bernama Yukino itu adalah orang yang Layla selamatkan dari kecelakaan… tapi kenapa gadis itu sudah beda sekali sifatnya? Waktu kutemui dulu ia sangat ceria sekarang ia pendiam sekali'batin Zeref memikirkan kejadian waktu dulu

Lalu ia pun duduk dibangku taman itu sambil berpikir

'apa karena kejadian itu ia trauma pada orang dan menjadi pendiam? Mungkin saja tapi, kenapa ia bilang pembawa masalah dan pengaruh buruk pada orang lain?'batin Zeref lagi

Sedangkan disebuah hotel resort bersama dengan Wendy yang sedang bermain dengan Happy dan Charle, Mavis sedang memikirkan Zeref yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu akhir-akhir ini.

Entah mengapa Mavis sedikit risau dengan Zeref, karena ia selalu berpikir dan melakukan semuanya sendiri, padahal ada Mavis disampingnya, apa memang Mavis belum cukup untuk menggantikan Layla dihati Zeref?

-Lucy P.O.V-

Aku sedang berada dikamar bersama dengan Juvia, Mavis dan Wendy sedang berada di ruang makan resort, dan aku sedang mengobrol dengan sahabatku Juvia

Kalau dipikir-pikir sudah lama sekali kami tidak bercanda seperti ini dengan Juvia, ya, dia kan sibuk secara dia beda kelas denganku dan bisa bertemu disekolah waktu pagi, makan siang dan pulang sekolah saja, itu kalau dia tidak bersama dengan pacarnya itu

Ups, aku lupa menanyakan kapan sebenarnya ia dan Gray berpacaran…?

"nee, nee, Juvia"ujarku pada Juvia

"apa?"tanyanya

"aku penasaran dengan kau dan Gray, sebenarnya kapan sebenarnya kalian mulai berpacaran?"Tanyaku pada Juvia

Kulihat wajahnya sedikit memerah karena aku menanyakan itu

"umm… sebenarnya belum lama ini, sekitar bulan lalu, kau ingat saat kau sedang sibuk bersama dengan pacarmu itu dan tidak bisa mengantar Juvia ke toko buku?"Tanya Juvia padaku

Tentu saja aku ingat, aku malah sangat bersalah karena tidak mengantarkan Juvia ke toko buku, untungnya ia tidak marah padaku

"ya, aku ingat"ujarku

"nah! Juvia kan akhirnya pergi sendiri ke toko buku, awalnya Juvia juga mau mengajak Lisanna, tapi ia katanya tidak bisa karena harus membantu kakaknya kalau tidak salah nama kakaknya Mira, kan? jadi dia tidak bisa menemani Juvia, akhirnya Juvia pun pergi ke toko buku sendirian dan membeli komik-komik yang baru"ujar Juvia dengan semangat

Aku sweatdrop pas mendengar Juvia yang sudah masuk _otaku_ mode-nya

"Juvia mungkin sekitar 1-2 jam di toko buku, dan tanpa sadar juga ternyata diluar hujan dan Juvia tidak sedang membawa payung…"ujar Juvia yang menceritakannya padaku

-Flash Back on-

-Juvia P.O.V-

Juvia sedang berjalan mencari Lucy dan ingin mengajak Lucy untuk menemani Juvia ke toko buku untuk membeli komik terbaru

Juvia pun berjalan dengan cepat kearah ruangan geng 'Xrash', dan Juvia pun membuka pintu dengan keras, yah… tidak keras-keras juga sih, tapi cukup untuk membuat orang yang ada di ruangan itu melihat Juvia

"um… ada yang melihat Lucy?"Tanya Juvia dengan ragu-ragu karena tidak enak dilihat oleh anak-anak lain seperti itu

"kalau Lucy tadi pergi bersama ketua"ujar salah satu anak yang tak Juvia ingat namanya, atau memang belum pernah kenalan, ya?

"oh… baiklah, makasih"ujar Juvia lalu menutup pintu dan berjalan mencari Lucy

Dan tak lama kemudian Juvia melihat Lucy yang sedang berjalan dengan Natsu

Dasar! Mentang-mentang sudah pacaran Juvia dilupakan!

Juvia pun berjalan mendekat mereka berdua, dan mereka berdua pun menyadari kehadiran Juvia

"oh, hay, Juvia"sapa Lucy ceria pada Juvia

"Lucy, temani Juvia ke toko buku, ya?"pinta Juvia pada Lucy

Tapi Lucy sedikit melirik Natsu yang sedang melirik kearah lain, lalu memandang ke arah Juvia dengan pandangan menyesal

"maaf, Juvia, aku sebenarnya ingin mengantarmu, tapi aku sedang ada janji dengan Natsu"kata Lucy dengan menyesal

Huh! Pasti begitu! Mentang-mentang sudah dapat pacar, Juvia dilupakan!

Aku melirik Natsu yang sedang memandang Juvia dengan tajam

GLEK

Apa dia tau apa yang sedang Juvia pikirkan, ya? Gawat! Mendingan Juvia kabur sebelum Natsu menghabisi Juvia!

"o-oh… ya, sudah, Juvia akan mencoba mengajak Lisanna"ujar Juvia dengan gugup

"maaf, ya… oh, iya, kalau Lisanna masih berada dikelas, coba kau lihat"ujar Lucy tersenyum

Juvia yang mendengar itu pun menangguk dan sedikit melirik Natsu yang masih memandang Juvia tajam (menurut Juvia), karena takut dipandang seperti itu pun akhirnya Juvia langsung mengambil langkah seribu, dari pada Juvia kenapa-kenapa, mending Juvia menyelamatkan nyawa Juvia sekarang

Lalu Juvia pun akhirnya sampai di kelas XII A, dimana kelas Lucy, Natsu, dan Lisanna berada.

Sebenarnya Juvia sedikit kesal dan sedih karena akhir-akhir ini Lucy tidak bersama Juvia, tapi Juvia juga tidak boleh egois! Dan harusnya Juvia bisa senang karena Lucy sudah mendapat banyak dibanding waktu SMP!

Juvia Positif Thinking!

Lalu Juvia pun langsung membuka pintu dan Juvia melihat anak-anak yang masih bercanda didalam kelas, tidak terlalu banyak sih, sekitar 6-8 orang saja

"Juvia, ada apa?"Tanya Lisanna heran saat melihat Juvia

Juvia langsung menghampiri Lisanna dan langsung memegang tangannya

"Lisanna, temani Juvia hari ini, ya!"kata Juvia dengan penuh harap ke Lisanna

Lisanna yang mendengar itu hanya kaget dan beralih dengan pandangan menyesal

"jangan katakan kalau Lisanna tidak bisa menemani Juvia hari ini…"ujar Juvia sedikit kesal

"maaf, Juvia. Aku ingin menemanimu, tapi aku sudah janji dengan kakakku, Mira-nee untuk membantunya di café, maaf, ya!"kata Lisanna yang menyesal sambil menyatukan tangannya didepan wajahnya

Juvia hanya menghela nafas berat saja, Juvia juga tidak bisa memaksa Lisanna, bisa-bisa nanti Juvia dianggap egois, yah… walau sedikit Juvia memang mengakui diri Juvia egois, dan mungkin saja kakak Lisanna a.k.a Mira memang sedang membutuhkan bantuan

"ya, sudahlah… Juvia pergi sendiri…"ujar Juvia dengan lemas

"maaf, ya…"ujar Lisanna dengan sangat menyesal lalu berjalan pergi

Juvia pun melangkahkan kaki Juvia dengan lemas ke toko buku

Juvia KESAL! KESALL! KEEEEEESSSSSAAAAALLLL!

Tidak ada yang mau menemani Juvia hari ini, itu membuat Juvia sedih! Tapi Juvia tidak mau dianggap egois oleh sahabat-sahabat Juvia…

Ya, sudahlah…

Juvia bersabar saja, mungkin nanti ada kejadian yang menyenangkan setelah ini!

Juvia harap…

Lalu Juvia pun masuk ke toko buku dan mulai mencari-cari buku komik yang Juvia ingin beli

TES TES TES

Tanpa sadar Juvia mendengar suara rintikan air, dan Juvia pun melihat kearah luar jendela, ternyata sekarang sedang hujan toh!

Huh! Masa disaat Juvia tidak bawa payung malah hujan, sih?! Juvia nanti pulangnya gimana dong?!

Juvia hanya kesal saja melihat hujan, yah, tapi mungkin sambil Juvia memilih buku komik yang akan Juvia beli, hujannya akan berhenti…

Juvia pun langsung memilih lagi buku-buku, dan akhirnya pun membayar kearah kasir, tapi Juvia masih melihat hujan bukannya mereda malah tambah lebat

Kalau begini gimana Juvia bisa pulang?!

Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!

Juvia menghentak-hentakkan kaki Juvia kelantai dengan kesal, dan akhrinya pun memutuskan untuk menunggu hujan mereda, tapi walau Juvia sudah tunggu lamaaaa juga! Hujan tidak kunjung mereda!

Juvia melihat kearah langit yang sudah agak gelap, itu membuat Juvia kesal dan berpikir kalau ia terus menunggu hujan berhenti bisa-bisa Juvia tidak bisa pulang!

Masa Juvia harus menginap di toko buku ini? Kan tidak mungkin!

Juvia pun takut kalau Juvia harus pulang sendirian malam-malam, kalau tiba-tiba ada orang jahat yang menyerang Juvia bagaimana? Trus keesokan harinya ditemukan mayat seorang gadis SMA yang diserang oleh anak berandalan!

NOOO WAAYYY! Juvia tidak akan mau seperti itu! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Juvia merinding!

Juvia pun memutuskan dengan nekat Juvia akan menerobos hujan ini!

Yap! Itulah pilihan Juvia! Dari pada nanti kenapa-kenapa, mending sekarang saja pulangnya, walau nanti dirumah kena marah sama Papa dan Mama kenapa basah, tapi dari pada Juvia celaka!

Juvia pun mengambil tas dan memasukkan buku-buku yang Juvia beli tadi dan siap-siap untuk berlari menerobos hujan yang sudah sangat lebat

Tapi belum Juvia setengah jalan, hujan sudah sangat membasahi baju seragam Juvia! Dan Juvia pasti panic, kan?!

Gadis mana yang tidak panic?! Baju seragam Juvia kan warna putih dan kalau terkena hujan yang lebat begini pasti jadi transparant, kan?!

Dan saat Juvia sedang berlari sekencang-kencang pun cowok-cowok yang hidung belang masih bisa melihat seragam Juvia yang transparant karena hujan! Ini sih sama saja Juvia nyari mati!

Juvia hanya terus berlari-lari sampai ada seorang pemuda berandalan yang mendekat kearah Juvia, dan tentu saja kan Juvia reflek berhenti dan mundur kebelakang!

pemuda berandalan itu melihat seragam Juvia dan Juvia juga langsung tau ia melihat seragam Juvia yang sedang transparant dan Juvia pun langsung menutup seragam Juvia dengan tas yang Juvia bawa untuk menghalanginya

tampakanya pemuda aneh dan menjijikan ini kesal karena Juvia menghalanginya dengan tas Juvia, ia menarik tangan Juvia dengan paksa, dan membuat Juvia kaget dan sakit karena tangan Juvia dicengkram keras oleh pemuda jelek dan menjijikan ini!

"KYAA! LEPASS ! LEPAASSS!"terika Juvia sekencang-kencangnya

Namun orang-orang hanya melewati Juvia seakan Juvia tidak ada, dan itu pasti menguntungkan si pemuda jelek ini!

"hehehe…"ia tersenyum dengan sangat menjijikan!

Juvia ingin memukulnya sekarang!

Lalu ia mencoba menyeret Juvia, tapi Juvia tetap bersikeras tidak mau

Tentu saja! Siapa yang mau ikut sama orang yang tidak dikenal seperti itu?! Apalagi jelek, bau, dan menjijikan seperti dia! Amit-amit Juvia ikut dengan dia!

Tapi pemuda jelek ini masih memaksa Juvia dengan kasar, dan teman-temannya pun mulai berkumpul

Padahal banya orang yang lewat, kenapa mereka tidak menolong Juvia, sih?!

"hehehe…."

Mereka tertawa dengan sangat-sangat menyeramkan dan menjijikan dan bisa-bisa membuat Juvia muntah disini!

"LEPASS! LEPASS! SESEORANG TOLONG!"teriak Juvia dengan kencang, namun bagai tak terlihat orang-orang hanya lewat saja tak memperdulikan Juvia!

"jangan teriak-teriak sayang…"ujar pemuda jelek ini dengan muka yang sama jeleknya dengan teman-temannya

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU! TOLONG!"teriak Juvia kencang

Namun nihil, orang-orang tetap tak ada yang menolong Juvia, dan membuat mereka semua tertawa

Juvia sudah sangat ketakutan sekarang! Juvia tidak mau kalau besok ada NEWS yang mengatakan 'Mayat gadis SMA ditemukan karena dibawa oleh segerombolan anak berandalan!

Tidak-tidak! Itu tidak akan terjadi! Juvia TIDAK MAU ITU TERJADI!

Juvia terus memberontak untuk dilepaskan tangannya yang dicengkram oleh pemuda jelek ini, dan Juvia pun langsung saja menendang perut si berandalan jelek itu dengan kencang sampai berandalan jelek itu jatuh tersungkur dan teman-temannya pun langsung kaget melihatnya

Melihat itu pun dengan Juvia langsung lari secepat mungkin! Juvia terus berlari dengan kencang, tapi ternyata anak berandalan yang tadi Juvia tendang itu berlari mengejar dengan teman-temannya dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan

Juvia pun akhirnya terjatuh dan merasakan sakit dikaki Juvia, kaki Juvia sudah memerah karena terus berlari, dan berandalan itu pun mendekati Juvia dengan tersenyum menyeramkan, Juvia hanya takut…

Takut akan apa yang terjadi dengan Juvia! Juvia sampai menangis karena kesal! Ia kesal karena tidak ada yang menolongnya! Biasanya Lucy-lah yang menolongnya dari orang-orang jahat! Walaupun Juvia sudah belajar bela diri, tapi tetap saja Juvia masih lemah dibandingkan dengan Lucy yang tingkat bela dirinya lebih tinggi

"hahaha… lihat dia! Dia ketakutan…! HAHAHAA!"tawa mereka mengejek Juvia

Sedangkan Juvia masih saja kesakitan karena kakiknya yang masih memerah sejak ia berlari tadi, dan berandalan itu mulai mendekat kearah Juvia, dan Juvia sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi

Air mata Juvia jatuh sudah, Juvia sudah tidak bisa menahan air mata Juvia lagi karena ketakutan, tapi tiba-tiba…

BAKK BUKK BAKK BUKK

Juvia melihat seseorang yang dengan cepat dan mudah mengalahkan 6 orang berandalan tadi, 6 berandalan itu pun menyerang orang itu, dan orang itu dengan mudah menghidar dari seranga-serangan mereka, mereka tampak tak berdaya oleh pemuda itu

Mereka semua tersungkur dengan babak belur dihadapan pemuda itu

"**Pergi sekarang atau kalian akan mati ditanganku!**"ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan dan mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan dan membuat 6 orang berandalan itu lari terbirit-birit

Juvia hanya melihat pemuda itu dengan kaget dan shock, entah sejak kapan tangisan Juvia berhenti karena shock melihat pemuda yang menolongnya itu

"Gray…sama…?"ujar Juvia dengan shock saat melihat Gray yang baru saja bertarung dengan 6 orang sekaligus apalagi dia sendirian!

Gray pun mendekati Juvia dan melepaskan Blazer punyanya dan dipakaikan ke Juvia, wajahnya terlihat khawatir saat Juvia masih saja shock

"Juvia, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka…?"ujarnya dengan khwatir pada Juvia

Juvia pun tanpa sadar memeluk Gray dengan sangat erat dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya

"HUWAA~~~ JUVIA TADI TAKUT SEKALI!"tangis Juvia dengan keras dan Gray pun langsung memeluk Juvia guna menenangkan Juvia yang sedang menangis keras

Entah kenapa saat Juvia bersama Gray, Juvia merasa nyaman dan tidak takut lagi

"cup, cup… sudah jangan nangis, aku disini, kok"ujar Gray yang menepuk kepala Juvia dengan pelan

Juvia pun merasa sedikit tenang sekarang, dan tersenyum tipis

"sudah malam, rumahmu dimana? Akan kuantar"ujar Gray yang tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya

Lalu Juvia pun mengusap air mata Juvia, dan menyambut uluran tangan Gray, dan berjalan kearah rumah. Sesampainya di rumah Juvia berterima kasih pada Gray yang sudah mau repot-repot mengantar Juvia

"arigatou, Gray-sama, sudah merepotkan dan mengantarkan Juvia kerumah"ujar Juvia dengan blushing

Gray hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala Juvia dengan lembut

"syukurlah, kalau begitu"kata Gray tersenyum dan melangkah pergi

Tapi sebelum Gray pergi Juvia langsung menahannya, setidaknya Juvia ingin mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih pada Gray karena sudah menyelematkan Juvia hari ini

"a-anu! Tun-tunggu Gray-sama!"tahan Juvia yang menahan Gray dengan menarik baju Gray dengan pelan

"ada apa?"Tanya Gray yang heran pada Juvia

Juvia hanya langsung bersemu merah saat menatap Gray yang memandangnya seperti itu

"a-anu… Juvia sudah merepotkan Gray-sama, jadi… Juvia… ingin… mengucapkanterimakasih"ujar Juvia dengan cepat tapi Gray masih bisa mengerti ucapan Juvia

Gray memang hebat!

"ungkapan terima kasih, ya…"gumannya pelan

Juvia hanya menunggu Gray yang meminta sesuatu, entah mengapa hati Juvia jadi deg-degan sekali

"baiklah, kalau begitu…"ujar Gray yang merengkuh dagu Juvia dan langsung mencium Juvia dengan cepat

Eh…

Tunggu…

Cium…?

Juvia… dan…. Gray-sama…?

Setelah ciuman singkat itu Gray pun melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Juvia dengan tersenyum tipis dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Juvia bisa meleleh

"jadi pacarku, ya"ujarnya dengan tersenyum lebar

-Flash Back End-

-back to Lucy P.O.V-

Aku hanya mendengarkan cerita Juvia, dan Juvia pun menceritakannya sambil tersenyum malu sama kucing meong meong~~ gitu

Aduh aku kok jadi ngomongnya salah, sih?

Maksudnya malu-malu kucing, Juvia hanya teriak-teriak histeris menceritakannya untung dikamar cuman kami berdua, kalau yang lainnya ada pasti menganggap kami gila

Ya, bukan aku sih tapi Juvia seorang

"begitu ceritanya"ujar Juvia tersenyum sambil bersemu merah

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk

"tapi aku tidak percaya, lho! Ternyata Gray-sama kuat sekali! Bahkan dia melawan 6 orang sendirian! KYAA! GRAY-SAMA IS THE BEST!"histeris Juvia

"heh… tapi tak kusangka kau ternyata mengalami itu, karena keesokannya kau kan terlihat bahagia"ujarku dengan tatapan watados

"itu karena Gray-sama menyelamatkan Juvia! Kalau tidak Juvia akan marah pada Lucy 1 bulan!"kata Juvia kesal

"m-maaf…"kataku menunduk

Entah mengapa terkadang Juvia bisa menjadi sangat menyeramkan

"lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?"Tanya Juvia padaku

"apanya?"Tanyaku heran

"kau dan pacarmu siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu Dragneel?"ujar Juvia dengan kesal

"aku tidak pacaran dengannya, kok!"kataku dengan kesal

"lho bukannya kau pacaran dengannya, ya? Kalian kan dekat sekali, dan juga kemarin dia saja cemburu pada kakakmu!"kata Juvia

"eh, kau tau dia cemburu?"Tanyaku kaget

"ya, tentu saja Juvia tau! Bahkan semuanya juga tau!"kata Juvia menjelaskan padaku

Aku sih sama sekali tidak menyadarinya kalau sejak kemarin dia sebal padaku karena cemburu, aku kan awalnya hanya ingin mengejekknya tak kusangka kemarin dia bilang cemburu gara-gara Loke-nii

"Jadi, kalian berdua tidak pacaran, nih? Bukannya Natsu sudah menyukai Lucy sejak pertama kali bertemu?"Tanya Juvia

"apaan! Dia pertama bertemu benci sekali padaku, kan!"kataku kesal mengingat kejadian dulu

"tapi, aku sih lihatnya kalau dia sudah menyukaimu dari awal pertemuan, kau tau kan Natsu itu _Tsundere_, jadi mungkin dia hanya benci padamu karena dia tidak menyadari perasaannya padamu, dan saat kau bertanding dan mengalahkannya, dia baru sadar akan perasaannya"jelas Juvia

"mana mungkin!"kataku tidak percaya

"hah… Lucy sebenarnya kau ini menyukai Natsu atau tidak sih?"ujar Juvia dengan menghela nafas berat

Aku memang menyukainya, tapi sedikit! Cuman SEDIKIT!

Ya, kuakui kalau dia memang keren, tapi terkadang sikap menyebalkannya itu buat aku gregetan!

"aku memang menyukainya, tapi kan sedikit!"kesalku

"ya, ya, ya… kalian memang cocok, sama-sama keras kepala, dan _Tsundere_"ujar Juvia menghela nafas

"HEY!"kesalku

-Normal P.O.V-

Tanpa terasa liburan mereka akan segera berakhir, dan mereka semua pun bersiap-siap untuk berangkat pulang, tak lupa membawa foto-foto bersama selama liburan.

"ah.. liburan masa sudah selesai, sih?"ujar Lisanna lemas

"iya, ya… padahal aku masih ingin liburan…"ujar Lucy juga dengan lemas

Mereka hanya tertawa melihat Lisanna dan Lucy yang lemas seperti itu

"sudahlah, kapan-kapan kita bisa berlibur bersama lagi"bujuk Loke pada dua orang gadis itu

"baiklah…"ujar mereka berdua lemas

Sedangkan gadis berambut silver dan bermata coklat caramel ini hanya tersenyum tipis melihat mereka berdua, mereka sangat lucu seperti

"Yukino-san, ayo"ujar Wendy yang menggenggam tangan Yukino dengan tersenyum

Yukino pun mengangguk dan berjalan maju bersama mereka

Di perjalan mereka mereka sangat ribut sekali, sampai-sampai orang yang berada didekat mobil mereka mendengar suara canda tawa yang sangat keras, tapi tetap saja tidak dipedulikan oleh anak-anak itu

Sesampainya dirumah mereka pun langsung memutuskan untuk beristirahat karena lelah bermain disaat liburan itu

**X-X-X**

-Lisanna P.O.V-

"Maid-Oneechan, aku ingin pesan milk shake!"seru para pelanggan ke Maid yang sedang sibuk

"_Hai, cotto matte kudasai_!"ujar Maid yang sedang sibuk sekali dengan perkerjaannya

Aku sedang berada disebuah café yang sedang sangat-sangat banyak pengunjungnya, dan itu membuatku sangat kewalahan, apalagi Mira-nee, ia sangat kewalahan menghadapi banyaknya pengunjung

Tapi tetap saja Mira-nee tidak kenal kata lelah dan tetap tersenyum dan melayani mereka dengan senang hati

"Omelate Spicy Rice, _Onegaishimasu!_"ujar Mira-nee pada staff yang lainnya

Aku hanya sedikit merasa sedih karena melihat Mira-nee yang sudah berkerja keras seperti itu, sejak orang tuaku meninggal, Mira-nee yang menanggung semua biayaku dan Elf-niichan, dan itu entah kenapa membuatku sama sekali tidak berguna, apalagi sekarang kan liburan kenapa Mira-nee tidak liburan saja sejenak?

Aku pun mendekati Mira-nee yang sedang beristirahat sejenak karena para pelanggan tadi sudah pergi semua dan Café pun sudah waktunya tutup.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah Mira-Nee yang masih saja mengerjakan sesuatu padahal Café sudah tutup dan semua para staff sudah pulang.

"ne, Mira-nee"panggilku

"ada apa, Lisanna?"ujar Mira tapi tetap melanjutkan perkerjaannya

"apa sebaiknya Mira-nee tidak berlibur sejenak? Mira-nee kan sudah berkerja keras"ujarku pada Mira

"tidak apa-apa, kok! Aku senang bisa berkerja!"kata Mira dengan tersenyum

"tapi, kan…!"

"Arigatou, Lisanna, tapi Onee-Chan masih belum merasa kalau Onee-Chan harus berlibur, lagipula kalau Onee-Chan berlibur, siapa yang akan mengurus Café?"ujar Mira dengan tersenyum

Aku hanya menggigit bibir bawahmu, aku merasa kesal karena aku merasa belum bisa dipercaya oleh Mira-nee untuk mengurus Café, dan aku tau sebenarnya Mira-nee bukannya belum percaya, tapi mungkin masih belum bisa meninggalkan Café ini walau sejenak, tapi…!

"aku…"gumanku pelan

"eh?"

"aku yang akan mengurus café ini! Jadi jangan khawatir! Aku akan berusaha, karena itu kumohon Mira-nee berliburlah! Aku tidak tega melihat Mira-nee yang selalu berkerja keras seperti ini!"ujarku dengan sedih

Mira-nee hanya memandangku dengan diam lalu mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kearahku, ia mengelus kepalaku dengan pelan

"Arigatou, Lisanna, mungkin kau benar, sepertinya Onee-Chan, sudah harus bisa mempercayaimu dalam perkerjaan ini, jadi tolong kau jaga toko ini selama aku pergi, ya?"ujar Mira-nee dengan lembut padaku

Aku senang mendengarnya dan mengangguk bahagia, lalu setelah itu aku dan Mira-nee akhirnya pun bersiap-siap pergi, dan Mira-nee pun bersiap-siap untuk berlibur dengan temannya berambut merah dan sebenarnya aku belum mengenal teman Mira-nee, karena hampir tak pernah kulihat Mira-nee membawa teman.

"aku belum pernah memperkenalkan diri, ya. Namaku Erza, Erza Scarlet, Yoroshiku"kata Erza dengan tersenyum padaku

Aku pun hanya kaget saat mendengar namanya, ya ampun aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Erza Scarlet itu adalah idolaku sewaktu aku masih kecil, dia sudah banyak memenangkan kejuaraan!

"n-namaku Lisanna Strauss, Yoroshiku Onegaishimashu!"ujarku dengan terbata-bata karena orang yang kuidolakan ini ada didepan mataku

"baiklah, Lisanna, Onee-Chan dan Erza akan pergi jalan-jalan, sekitar 3-4 hari kami akan kembali, tolong jaga toko, ya"kata Mira dengan tersenyum padaku

"iya, serahkan saja padaku!" ujarku dengan tersenyum dan akhirnya mereka pergi dengan kereta kesebuah tempat

Aku akan berkerja keras agar Mira-nee bangga padaku, tapi…

"_Chotto, Onee-Chan! Mada osoi desuka? Watashi amari jikan ga inai desu"_ujar salah satu gadis dengan kesal padaku saat pesanannya belum juga diantar

"_Sumimasen, moshukosi matte kudasai!_"ujarku dengan panic

Aku sangat kewalahan karena pelanggan sekarang lebih banyak dari pelanggan kemarin, dan juga Café ini sekarang karena kekurangan staff untuk minta izin berlibur

Dan alhasil aku sekarang dan para staff disini sangat kewalahan karena melayani pelanggan yang tak pernah kunjung habis

"_Mou! Mada osoi nara watashi koko kara deru desu_"ujar gadis itu kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan mejanya dengan kesal

Aku hanya sedih dan ingin merasa menangis sekarang, baru hari pertama saja aku tidak bisa menjalankan bisnis ini dengan lancar, pantas saja Mira-nee tidak ingin berlibur, aku ternyata masih belum bisa mengerjakannya

"hiks…"isakku dengan pelan dan berusaha agar tidak ada yang menyadarinya

Dan untunglah karena Café sedang ramai, tak ada yang menyadarinya sama sekali, tapi aku sekarang harus bagaimana?

Toko sedang ramai, tapi Staff sedang berkurang! Tak akan mungkin bisa melayani mereka dengan cepat! Kalau Mira-nee apa yang akan dia lakukan?!

"Lho, Lisanna?"ujar seorang gadis yang sangat kukenal

Aku mendongkakkan kepalaku dan melihat Lucy dan Juvia didepanku

"Lucy? Juvia?"ujarku kaget

"kau jadi Maid disini?"Tanya Lucy heran

"iya, aku mengurus café ini karena Mira-nee sedang berlibur"ujarku yang tersenyum sedih

"hee… ramai, ya, kau pasti kewalahan"ujar Lucy yang kagum padaku

Sebenarnya aku malu bertemu mereka dengan keadaan yang sangat memalukan, apa lagi mereka kan pelanggan kalau aku dan staff yang lainnya tidak bisa melayani dengan baik, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!

"hiks.."

"Lho? Lho? Kenapa kau menangis?"ujar Lucy heran padaku saat melihatku menangis

Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang Lisanna? Menangis didepan mereka?! Kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri!

"Juvia rasa Lisanna sepertinya butuh bantuan"ujar Juvia dengan tersenyum

"oh, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku sebelumnya? Kan kami bisa membantumu, kau bilang kan kita sahabat, kalau begitu kita panggil yang lainnya kesini!"ujar Lucy dengan semangat dan memanggil anak-anak yang lainnya

15 menit kemudian mereka semua datang dan di café sedang banyak sekali order-an yang menumpuk, mereka langsung bergegas dan berkumpul.

"dasar, Lisanna! Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi kami kalau kau butuh bantuan?"Tanya Gray yang heran

Aku hanya menunduk malu pada semuanya, karena aku malu mereka melihatku sangat tidak berguna seperti ini! Seharusnya aku bisa mengurus café ini dengan baik dan membuat Mira-nee sadar bahwa dia tidak sendirian dan bisa mempercayaiku, tapi aku malah…

"maaf…"ujarku dengan pelan sambil menunduk

Rogue mendekat kearahku dan mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut, aku tersentak kaget dan merasakan pipiku memanas dan aku sedikit mendongkak melihat Rogue yang tersenyum kearahku dengan lembut.

"kau kan tidak sendirian, Lisanna. Kita semua kan temanmu, kalau kau butuh bantuan jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan dari kami, untuk apa pertemanan jika kita tidak saling percaya dan membantu?"ujar Rogue dengan lembut padaku

Aku merasakan kalau air mataku akan jatuh lagi, aku langsung mengusap air mataku dan tersenyum kearah mereka

"kau benar, seharusnya aku lebih bisa percaya pada kalian, maafkan aku…"kataku dengan tersenyum

"Lisanna-sama, kita masih harus membuat order baru, dan staff yang sekarang tidak cukup!"ujar salah satu staff padaku

Aku pun langsung tersentak, dan melihat mereka yang tersenyum kepadaku seakan-akan mereka mengerti posisiku sekarang.

"Minna! Kumohon tolong aku mengurus café ini selama Mira-nee berlibur, aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya tanpa kalian semua! _Onegaishimashu_!"ujarku dengan menunduk hormat kepada mereka

Kudengar mereka hanya tertawa cekikikan dan berkata…

"tentu saja kami pasti membantumu, Lisanna! Karena itu kami datang, kan?"ujar Gray dengan tersenyum lebar dan anak-anak yang lainnya pun mengangguk pasti

Lalu mereka pun segera berganti pakaian, yang cewek memakai baju Maid dan yang cowok memakai baju Butler.

Aku hanya terharu melihat mereka yang mau membantuku sampai seperti ini, kurasa aku memang belum bisa mengurus café ini karena aku harus bisa mendapatkan orang yang bisa kupercayai untuk membantuku mengurus café ini!

Baiklah! Aku akan berusaha!

"Onee-Chan, bisa aku memesan hot chocolate?"ujar salah satu gadis kecil berumur 13 tahun dengan sopan

Aku pun langsung tersenyum kepadanya

"tentu saja, silahkan tunggu sebentar"ujarku lalu mengkode kepada staff yang lainnya untu membuat hot chocolate

Tak lama kemudian aku langsung memberikannya pesannanya dan ia tersenyum senang dan pergi keluar café

"_Excuse me, but whould I get my order now?_"ujar seorang wanita berambut pink panjang dari luar negeri

Dan Gray pun menghampirinya dan tersenyum

"_iam sorry, Madam. Whould you wait a minute, please_?"ujarnya dengan tersenyum lembut kearah wanita itu dan membuat Juvia yang melihatnya terbakar api cemburu

Aku hanya tersenyum dan merasa geli melihat mereka berdua

"_hy, let me touch you"_ujar salah satu pemuda luar negeri yang menggoda Lucy

Lucy sudah menolak dengan kesal tapi tetap saja mereka menggoda Lucy, dan membuat pemuda pink disana itu marah dan kesal melihatnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu

Aku melihat Natsu mendekat kearah mereka dan menarik Lucy kedalam pelukannya, lalu menatap tajam kearah pemuda yang menggoda Lucy

"_Excuse me, Sir. If you done with your food, I really grateful if you out of this shop, okay?_"ujar Natsu dengan tajam dan menarik Lucy pergi dari sana meninggalkan mereka yang menggoda tadi ketakutan karena tadi menatap mereka dengan sangat tajam

Aku hanya cekikikan melihat mereka, mereka memang sangat cocok dan manis , tapi aku tadi bersyukur karena Natsu tidak sampai memukul mereka, kalau ia memukul mereka itu bisa membuat berantakan, dan kurasa Natsu juga sadar akan itu dan menahan amarahnya dengan menatap mereka dengan death-glare.

**X-X-X**

-Normal P.O.V-

"Arigatou, Minna, karena kalian semua sudah membantuku"ujar Lisanna dengan tersenyum dan terharu karena mereka semua sudah membantu Lisanna mengurus café selama 4 hari

Klek

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dan terlihat seorang gadis manis berambut silver moon panjang dan gadis berambut scarlet panjang yang sedang tersenyum

"Ara… Ara… sepertinya café-nya berjalan dengan mulus, ya?"ujarnya dengan tersenyum

"Mira-nee, okaeri"ujar Lisanna menyapa Mira

"tadaima, Lisanna, dan Minna yang sudah membantu Lisanna mengurus café"kata Mira dengan tersenyum

"itu kakaknya, Lisanna?"bisik Lucy pada Juvia

"sepertinya begitu"kata Juvia pada Lucy

"oh, iya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian, ya? Namaku Mirajane Strauss, panggil saja aku Mira"kata Mira yang memperkenalkan diri

"Namaku Juvia Loxar, Yoroshiku Mira-san"ujar Juvia

"namaku Lucy Heartfilia, Yoroshiku onegaishimashu, Mira-san"kata Lucy

"dan namaku Erza Scarlet, yoroshiku ne, Lucy, Juvia"kata Erza memperkenalkan diri

Lucy dan Juvia hanya sedikit kaget saat gadis berambut scarlet itu membuka sun-glassesnya, mereka sangat kaget sampai tidak tau ingin mengatakan apa.

Karena gadis ini kan BINTANG TERKENAL SE-DUNIA!

"Erza Scarlet? Pemenang kejuaraan model sedunia itu?"ujar mereka kaget dan gugup

"ya, tapi tolong anggap aku biasa saja, aku tidak suka terlalu ditinggikan seperti itu"ujar Erza dengan tersenyum

Lalu Mira pun membicarakan sesuatu dengan Erza dan menaruh barang-barang bawaannya.

"aku tak menyangka Nee-Chan mu punya teman yang sangat terkenal"kata Lucy pada Lisanna

"aku juga baru tau 4 hari lalu saat aku mengantarkan Mira-nee kemarin"ujar Lisanna

**X-X-X**

Jude sedang berada di makam Layla yang sedang merenung dengan perilakunya dulu.

'Layla, aku harus bagaimana?'batin Jude dengan sedih menatap batu nisan yang bernama Layla Heartfilia

Jude kembali merenung, ia memang sudah banyak salah tapi ia tidak bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya lagi, sama sekali tidak bisa!

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara derup langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah Jude, Jude pun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Zeref yang sedang membawa buket bunga.

"Zeref…"

"lama tak jumpa, Jude-san"ujarnya dengan tersenyum

Lalu ia pun mendekat kearah Jude

"kalau kau tak keberatan, boleh aku ziarah?"tanyanya lagi

Jude pun mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Zeref yang berdoa dan menaruh buket bunga itu di makam Layla.

Hening menyelimuti mereka sampai akhirnya Jude angkat bicara.

"bagaimana dengan putri-ku?"tanya Jude pada Zeref

Zeref hanya tersenyum dan menghadap Jude

"dia sangat mirip dengan Layla-san, sangat cantik, baik, walaupun keras kepala"ujar Zeref tersenyum

Jude hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya

"Jude-san ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu, kau ada waktu?"tanya Zeref pada Jude

Jude hanya terdiam saja

-Di Restorant-

Jude dan Zeref duduk berhadapan dengan aura serius

"kau mau tanya apa?"tanya Jude

"tentang kematian Layla-san"ujar Zeref

"…"

"kau tidak menceritakannya pada Lucy dan Loke hal yang sebenarnya?"tanya Zeref

Jude hanya sedikit terkejut mendengar nama Loke

"kau kenal Loke?"tanya Jude dengan kaget

Zeref hanya mengangguk

"aku sempat mengobrol dengannya selama liburan, jadi bisa kau jelaskan hal yang sebenarnya tentang kematian Layla dan juga gadis bernama Yukino Agria?"tanya Zeref dengan tatapan tajam

Jude hanya terdiam saja

-Lucy site-

Lucy dan anak-anak yang lainnya sedang santai di café Mira, karena usaha mereka sudah membuahkan hasil selama Mira pergi, mereka boleh memesan apa saja hari ini gratis.

"Arigatou, Mira-san, sudah memperbolehkan kami untuk memesan apa saja"ujar Juvia pada Mira

Mira hanya tersenyum senang saja

"pesan saja apa yang kalian mau, ini tanda terima kasihku pada kalian sudah membantu Lisanna mengurus café ini selama aku pergi"ujar Mira dengan senang

Lucy pun melihat-lihat sekelilingnya dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ada salah satu anak geng yang tidak ikut hari ini, bahkan hari-hari sebelumnya

"Nee, dimana Sting?"tanya Lucy heran pada Natsu yang duduk disebelahnya

Natsu hanya menyeruput kopinya lalu ia pun melirik Lucy

"katanya ia ada urusan beberapa hari ini"ujar Natsu

"urusan apa?"tanya Lucy penasaran

"mana aku tau! Aku bukan orang tuanya, kalau mau tau tanyakan langsung padanya"ujar Natsu kesal

"ihh! Aku kan cuman nanya!"ujar Lucy kesal

Dan mulai adu mulut diantara mereka berdua yang sudah dianggap biasa oleh geng 'Xrash'

Juvia dan Gray sedang duduk barengan dan sambil bercanda tawa tentang anime baru, sedangkan Lisanna sedang duduk bersama Rogue yang sedang diam sambil membaca buku.

"Umm… Rogue"panggil Lisanna pelan

Rogue yang mendengar itu hanya diam saja

"hmm? Ada apa?"tanya Rogue tapi tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku

"Arigatou.."ujar Lisanna pelan

"untuk apa?"tanya Rogue heran

"untuk… sudah membantuku"ujar Lisanna lagi

Rogue hanya melirik Lisanna lalu menutup halaman bukunya dan tersenyum lebar

"sama-sama, Lisanna"ujar Rogue yang tersenyum lebar kearah Lisanna dan membuat Lisanna yang melihat itu langsung bersemu merah. Mira yang melihat adikknya itu bersemu merah dihadapan seorang pemuda hanya tersenyum senang

"ara… ara…"

-back at Zeref and Jude-

"…"

"tolong jawab aku, Jude-san"ujar Zeref dengan tajam

Jude masih saja terus diam, sampai akhirnya ia membuka suaranya

"kau tau dia meninggal karena menolong gadis yang bernama Yukino, kan?"ujarnya

Zeref hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu Jude kembali melanjutkan ceritanya

"gadis yang bernama Yukino itu selalu disakiti oleh keluarga angkatnya, terutama kakak angkatnya, Yukino yang tak tahan perlakuan mereka berniat kabur, tapi saat ia berlari menjauhi kejaran keluarga angkatnya itu ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menabraknya, tapi Layla yang melihat itu tidak mungkin berdiam diri, kan? kau tau sifat Layla seperti apa"ujar Jude

"jadi, dengan kata lain Layla-san meninggal karena menolong Yukino? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada anak-anakmu?"tanya Zeref lagi heran

Jude hanya terdiam sebentar

"aku tidak mungkin bisa mengatakan itu, apa lagi Karena aku Layla pergi dari rumah dan karena diriku juga dia meninggal, walau ia meninggal karena kecelakaan jika aku tidak bertengkar dengannya ia tidak akan kabur dari rumah dan mengalami kecelakaan itu"ujar Jude

"…"

"karena itu kau tidak mengatakan ini pada anakmu?"tanya Zeref

Sedangkan Jude hanya mengangguk

"jadi, begitu"ujar seseorang dari belakang

Jude pun langsung menoleh kebelakang dan melihat anak laki-lakinya sedang berada dibelakang dirinya

"Loke, sejak kapan kau…!"

"aku sudah dengar dari awal"ujar Loke dengan sinis

"…"

"dengar! aku tak akan menceritakan ini pada Lucy"kata Loke dengan sinis

"kenapa?"tanya Jude heran

Ia bisa saja kan memberitaukan Lucy tentang kematian Layla yang sebenarnya, namun mengapa dia memilih untuk diam?

"karena yang akan memberitaukannya langsung adalah kau!"tunjuk Loke pada Jude

Jude pun melihat Zeref

"kau sudah merencanakan ini, Zeref?"ujar Jude menatap Zeref

Sedangkan Zeref hanya tersenyum tipis

"maafkan aku…"ujar Zeref

Jude hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"tidak, aku seharusnya berterima kasih padamu, karena kau aku bisa menceritakan kematian Layla yang sebenarnya"ujar Jude tesenyum tipis

"lalu kau akan memberi tau, Lucy?"tanya Zeref pada Jude

Jude hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"untuk saat ini tidak, aku masih harus berpikir…"ujar Jude

Loke pun memandang Jude dengan tajam

"kau tau kau sangat menyebalkan! Tapi jika itu adalah pilihan terbaikmu lakukanlah, jangan rusak masa depanmu sendiri, **Ayah**"ujar Loke dengan pelan lalu berjalan melangkah menjauhi restorant

Jude hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya

"selain Lucy yang mirip dengan Layla-san, ternyata Loke juga sangat mirip dengan Layla-san"ujar Zeref tersenyum kearah Jude

"ya, mereka sangat mirip dengan Layla"ujar Jude tersenyum

-Sting P.O.V-

Aku berjalan menyusuri taman yang sedang bermekaran bunga sekarang

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa ada bunga sakura ada di saat musim panas, kan?

Bunga sakura ini hanya sebuah replica saja, tapi setiap sore menggugurkan bunga sakura seperti hal-nya bunga sakura sungguhan.

Dan disini aku pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Shiori-Chan, aku pun melangkah maju dan duduk disebuah bangku taman dekat pohon sakura yang sangat besar (walaupun replica)

Aku membuka gadjet-ku lalu memainkan permainan, tapi pikiranku tetap kosong.

Aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku di taman ini dengan sia-sia

Aku pun menghela nafas panjang dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal

'seharusnya aku ikut membantu saja di café Lisanna'batinku

Hari sudah semakin sore dan langit yang cerah sudah berganti langit malam yang ditaburi oleh berjuta-juta ribu bintang diangkasa

Aku hanya melihat bintang itu dengan senyuman tipis yang terpangpang diwajahku, jika kulihat seperti ini aku serasa ada di Glosarium.

"Sting-sama?"

Aku hanya sedikit kaget karena ada yang memanggilku

Aku pun melihat siapa yang memanggilku, aku melihat Yukino yang sedang menatapku heran karena aku ada ditaman ini sampai malam

"Yukino…"

Yukino hanya tersenyum kepadaku, lalu mendekat kearahku

"kau sedang apa Sting-sama?"tanyanya dengan senyuman

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Shiori?!

"Sting-sama?"

Aku langsung terkaget dia memanggil namaku

"a-ah… iya?"ujarku sedikit gugup

Apa benar tadi itu senyuman Shiori? Tidak tidak tidak! Mana mungkin! Dia Yukino bukan Shiori!

Tapi aku memanggil namanya karena dia putih dan itu hanya panggilan akrab saja dan aku sudah lupa siapa nama gadis itu sebenarnya atau memang tidak pernah kutanyakan?

"Sting-sama kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Yukino dengan raut wajah khawatir

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat

"tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, kau sedang apa?"tanyaku dengan cepat

"oh.. aku sedang membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk makan malam, kalau Sting-sama sendiri?"tanya Yukino yang heran karena melihatku disini sampai malam.

"aku sedang…"ujarku mencari alasan

Dia pun masih saja memandangku dengan wajah penasaran

"cari udara segar aja"ujarku dengan menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal

"oh…"

Entah kenapa suasan jadi terasa canggung, dan aku paling tidak bisa dengan suasana canggug, itu merasa aku seperti tidak bernyawa!

Aku pun melihat kantung belanjaannya dan melihat bahan-bahan makanannya yang baru saja dibelinya

"nee, setauku kau hidup sendirian, kan? kenapa?"tanyaku pada Yukino

"kenapa kau tidak hidup bersama keluargamu saja? Bukannya itu lebih bagus?"tanyaku pada Yukino

Kulihat raut wajah Yukino sedikit berubah dan hanya menunduk tak menjawa apapun

"itu…"gumannya dengan pelan

Aku pun hanya menghela nafas panjang saja dan melihat bintang diatas

"ya, bukan urusanku sih… tapi sebaiknya kau tinggal bersama keluargamu, walau aku tinggal sendiran karena orang tuaku berkerja diluar negeri, tapi hey, kau ini perempuan, bukannya berbahaya kalau tinggal sendirian, apalagi kau sepertinya kau tidak punya banyak kenalan, sebaiknya kau kembali dan tinggal bersama keluargamu, kuyakin keluargamu sangat menghawatirkan-!"

"….tau…apa…kau…"gumannya pelan

Aku hanya sedikit kaget saat ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar dengan jelas

"kau…tau…apa tentangku…?"gumannya dengan pelan lagi

Aku hanya merasa tidak enak dengan situasi ini

"TAU APA KAU TENTANGKU?! TENTANG KELUARGAKU?! TENTANG KEHIDUPANKU?! KALAU KAU TAK TAU APA-APA! JANGAN SOK JADI ORANG YANG MENGETAHUI KEHIDUPANKU!"ujarnya dengan marah dan raut wajah sedih bercampur marah lalu ia pun bangkit berdiri dan berlari meninggalkanku yang shock mendengarnya

"Yukino…"gumanku pelan

-Yukino P.O.V-

Aku berlari dari Sting, aku berlari dengan cepat kearah rumahku, aku membuka pintu dan langsung menguncinya, lalu berlari kekamarku dan entah kenapa kakiku terasa lemas sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegap

'Kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Sting-sama? Dia hanya mengkhawatirkanku karena aku tinggal sendirian, namun aku malah membentaknya seperti itu'

Aku pun tak bisa membendung perasaan sakitku lagi dan aku pun tak bisa membendung air mata yang selalu kutahan, entah kenapa pertahananku roboh dengan mudahnya jika berurusan dengan Sting.

Aku menangis tersendu-sendu, aku menangis dengan keras aku lalu membantingkan tubuhku sendiri ke kasurku yang empuk dan nyaman.

"maafkan aku, Sting-sama… maafkan aku, Layla-Obaasan…"ujarku dengan masih menangis keras

-to be continue-

Yuki: "Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Sudah sekian lama akhirnya baru bisa menyelesaikan chapter ke 4!"

Natsu: "tidak terasa sudah chapter ke-4, ini masih lanjut, kan?"

Yuki: *tersenyum mengangguk* "tentu saja!"

Happy: "Yuki-Chan, jangan lupa belajar buat UN nanti!"

Yuki: *pundung* "Happy jadi seperti Okaa-san yang terus menyuruhku belajar"

Natsu: "tapi memang benar kata, Happy. Yuki-Chan jangan sampai sakit di UN-nya"

Yuki: *lemas* "_Hai_, _Wakarimashita"_

Natsu: "Baiklah, yang akan menutup kali ini adalah…"

Happy: *memotong kalimat Natsu* "Nee, Nee, Natsu! Aku yang memberitaukannya!"

Natsu: "o-oh… baiklah…"

Happy: *senang* "Aye, baiklah, silahkan Gray Fullbuster!"

Gray: *tersenyum* "Yo, Minna!"

Natsu: "cth, kenapa kali ini Stipper yang datang?"

Gray: *kesal* "hy, aku dengar itu, Flame-Brain!"

Natsu: *mengeluarkan api ditangannya* "kau mau ngajak berantem, huh, Stipper?!"

Gray: *kesal* "kalau itu maumu!" *mengeluarkan sihir es dari tangannya*

Yuki: *melerai Gray dan Natsu* "sudah, dong! Natsu-nii, Gray!"

Natsu: "Yuki-Chan, baiklah… Gray karena aku tidak mau membuat Yuki-Chan repot, kali ini aku lepaskan"

Gray: *kesal* "seharusnya itu kalimat-ku!"

Yuki: "baiklah, mulai saja. Menurut Gray, bagaimana chapter kali ini?"

Gray: *melirik Yuki*

Yuki: *heran* "ada apa?"

Gray: "kenapa kau memanggil Natsu dengan _suffix-san, kun, nii_, tapi aku tidak?"

Natsu: *menyeringai* "karena kau bukan tokoh utama"

Gray: : *melirik Yuki penuh harap*

Yuki: *bergidik ngeri dengan tatapan Gray yang menjijikan* "b-baiklah, eto… Gray-niisan?"

Gay: *tersenyum lebar* "baiklah, menurutku sih, yah… etoo… gimana ngomongnya, ya?"

Yuki: *pundung* "kalau mau bilang jelek, ya, bilang aja"

Gray: "bukan, kalau menurut aku sendiri sih, cukup bagus. Tapi pendapat orang bisa beda-beda, kan? aku hanya agak _illfeel _karena membacanya tadi"

Yuki: *senyum* "kan gak apa-apa! Gruvia juga salah satu Pair Favorite-ku!"

Gray: *sweatdrop* "hah… sou ka… ya, aku tidak bisa mengatakan dengan jelas, tapi terima kasih yang sudah membaca Fict Yuki-Chan kali ini dan meriew-nya"

Natsu, Happy &amp; Yuki: *kaget* " langsung pamitan?!"

Gray: *bingung* "memangnya kenapa?"

Natsu: *menggelengkan kepalanya* "kasihan si Stipper. Dia sepertinya hidup sendiri terlalu lama"

Happy: "aye, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Kuharap Juvia segera menikah dengan Gray, setidaknya Gray tidak langsung pergi seperti itu didepan _Reader-san"_

Gray: *kesal* "apa maksud perkataanmu itu, huh, Happy?!"

Yuki: *menghela nafas* "ya, terima kasih pada Reader-san yang membaca apalagi memberikan Yuki Riview supaya Yuki bisa tambah semangat! Bye-bye!"

Natsu: *kesal* "memang benar, kan! kau selama ini sendirian! Dasar Stipper!"

Gray: *kesal* "apa katamu?!"

Natsu &amp; Gray: *bertarung satu sama lain dengan sihir mereka*

**Thanks for all reading this Fict, and please give us advice**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
